Sonic Creed
by RioMention
Summary: Continuing from where the Series SatAm left off, Sonic soon finds that his troubles have only just begun. Starring the entire cast of characters from SatAm as well as some newcomers. please check the link riomention.deviantart .com for more info.
1. Remembering Old & New Friends

**Sonic Cread Part-1**

Remembering Old & New Friends

Four Months after Doomsday:

A loud thudding noise echoes in the distance, it's constant "Clack-Clack-Clack" taps deep into a solid chunk of rock. The source of the noise is brought from the machanical sound of hums which were formed from a gravel breaker. Near this machine, not more than 100-yards is a two story house surrounded by tree's and wildlife. This building which stood out significantly from the forest which was located directly behind it, had a person standing on the second story balcony. Her eyes peared down at the sound of the noise where a large walrus stood holding onto the gravel machine. Her eyes truthfully fixed onto her own thoughts, she began to brows through her mind.

Sally: 'It's been four grueling months since me and Sonic stoped Doomsday. Us Freedom Fighters have been busy rebuilding the metropolis that me and Sonic called home eleven years ago. It hasn't been easy. We both have had some hard times...and unfortunatly, I think I'm starting to understand what Sonic ment when we defeated **Dr. Robotnik**. Things have gradually become more and more boring as time goes on. Mabie he was right, what's the point in being a hero if theirs no villian? Speaking of **hero's**, WHERE'S SONIC!? More then likely he's skipping his job again, just like yesterday... and the day before that. I wonder what he is up to.'

A white glove reaches down and plucks a small flower out of the ground.

Sonic: "ALLLRIGHT!!!! This is the perfect one, Past Cool!!! Well, go figure! It's the only flower in this blasted meadow!!..."

Sonic stands upright and looks down at the flower that he has just picked up.

Sonic: "And it smell good too! That's even better!"

He then pears up at the sky in anticipation.

Sonic: "I hope Sally likes it. Ahh, what am I sayin!? Of cource she'll like it!!!!"

Sonic, now confidant, races off into the distance instantly overcoming hills and mountains in seconds while saying...

Sonic: "Time to Juice!"

Sonic then arrives at the house without Sally seeing him. While she unfortunatly is upstairs basking in an unwanted memory which has lead her to cry. Sonic not knowing her situation opens the door onto the balcony while he began to say...

Sonic: "Hey Sall!!! I brought you--"

Shocked, Sonic drops his flower and is unable to speak as he looks at Sally. Her face covered in tears, she is cought off guard and quickly turns to see Sonic.

Sonic: " Sall!!! What's Wrong?!?"

Sally turns away from Sonic.

Sally: "Oh, H-H-Hi Sonic, you startled me!!"

Sonic: "Sally, what's wrong? I know something has to be wrong."

Sally remains silent...

Sonic: "Sall, we've known each other our whole lives! So come on, tell me what's wrong."

Sally: " It's-It's nothing, really!

Sonic begins to stick his hand out toward Sally's shoulder.

Sonic: 'I'm sorry, but I know you too well Sall...'

Sally: "...And..."

Sonic grabs Sally's arm making her stop talking while also gaining her attention to his hand.

Sonic: "Sall, whatever it is, I'm sure I can handle it!"

Sonic then smiles brightly. Sally, now feeling a bit more reasured, lays her head on Sonic's hand making Sonic realise that she trusted him.

Sally: '...Thank you...'

Sally then turns around to face Sonic eye-to-eye.

Sally: '...Sonic!'

Sally then gets close to Sonic and kisses him. Sonic shocked, had no idea how to react, so, he didn't. Once Sally finished kissing him, she backed away slowly, whiped her eyes of her tears and then invited Sonic to join her on the ledge railing of the balcony. Sonic, happy to see that Sally was okay now follows and awaits to find out what upset her.

Sonic: "Soooo, what seems to be the prob Sall?"

Sally: "It's my dad, I-I was thinking about him, and I-I...I just snaped I guess..."

Sonic: "Oh, right... He's still stuck in the Void."

Sally and Sonic both look away from each other as their ears show just as much shaim and sadness as they do.

Sally: "It's just, I wish we could save him, and then when I began to think even more, I was reminded that we still have to de-roboticize all those people. We really haven't won this war yet Sonic..."

Sally looks down in a depressed fasion. Sonic seeing her return to sadness again embraces her arm and pulls her up so they see eye-to-eye.

Sonic: "You know Sall, you're right. We haven't won this war quiet yet, and we haven't saved all the people. But we have done somthing no one else has. We've stoped the master mind behind this war!"

Sonic clinches his fist and slowly raises it to the point where it is at chin height between Sally and him.

Sonic: "So don't you see, we haven't won yet, but with the defeat of Dr. Robutt'nik, we are one step closer to winning! And no matter what happens from here on out! We are going to win this war---"

Sonic grabs Sally's hands and raises them to the same height that his hand just was.

Sonic: "...Together!..."

Sally's eyes begin to water as Sonic has made her both happy and sad. She then, while still holding onto Sonic's hands, leans into his body for a hug. Her tears quickly dry up as she slowly pulls her head away from Sonic's body. Looking him in the eyes, she slowly leans in for anouther kiss. Sonic slowly joins her as they are close to kissing. When suddenly the Balcony doors burst open revealing a young and excited Tails making Sally turn away in embarrasment from Sonic, killing their moment...

Tails: "Aunt Sally! Aunt Sally!"

Sally: "Yes hunny?"

Tails: "Someone just fell into Knothole and they brought an angry Ro-beast with them!"

Sonic and Sally: "WHAT!?!"

Tails: "Yes, and they look like their in trouble, not to mention that it's tearing up knothole!"

Sonic: "I'm on it!"

Sally: "No wait! Be carefull Son-"

Sonic: "Time to Juice!"

Sonic bullets off toward knothole in order to save the person and knothole. Approaching knothole, he hears the sound of destruction aswell as he sees the smoke begin to rise over Knothole where it began gathering. As he races past the houses in his way, he sees the gigantic beast aswell as the person running from it. Knowing how dangerous it would be for the person if Sonic desided to take on this mamouth while they were in the way of it, he quickly desides to rescue the person first and then take care of the Ro-beast. He speeds up and then swoops the person off their feet catching them off guard but also causing them to turn and look at Sonic's Face. It is a young hedgehog girl, a pink one at that. As Sonic was running, he paid no attention to her but countinued to run onward in search of some where she would be safe. Suddenly he comes to a stop under a roof protected dinnery kitchen. He then puts the girl down and says...

Sonic: "Here you go, stay here, I'll handle this baphoon!"

Sonic then gives the girl a very enthusiastic thumbs up and turns around toward the Ro-beast. The young girl looks up at Sonic and Says...

???: "Wooooow!"

Sonic rockets off and then circles the beast.

Sonic: "Alright, lets see what you've got big guy!"

He then turns and directs himself toward it as he jumps and kicks off the Ro-beast's leg in order to get airborn. The young girl stairs up at him in aww as Sonic morphs into a small ball and rockets into the side of the beast, making a giant dint in it's armor, while also tackling it out of the knothole's town square. Around this time, Sally and Tails catch up while Tails makes a dash for the pound where the rings of power rise. Sonic, realising what Tails was planning to do, rushs past him and stretches his hand out while saying...

Sonic: "Tails, NOW!"

Just as Sonic says this, a ring arises from the pound and Tails grabs it. He then throws it as hard as he can toward Sonic. Sonic catches it and then fires off even faster than he already was into the forest after the Beast. A bright light erupts out of the forest followed by a loud explosion which sounded into knothole making it clear that the Beast was taken care of. Sally and Tails stand next to each other in await for Sonic as he suddenly bursts out of the forest and stops in front of them.

Tails: "Sonic!"

Sally: "Well done Sonic!"

Sonic: "Yeah yeah, I know I'm awsome!"

As Sonic takes in all his glory, the young girl bursts between Sally and Tails and stairs up at Sonic longingly.

???: "You're soooooo coooooool!!!!"

Sonic, caught off guard, regains his balance and then puts his hand on the top of her head as she was alittle shorter than shoulder height to him and says...

Sonic: "Well, how you doin their, you okay now!?

???: "Of cource I am, thanks to you!!!"

Sonic: "Good, now, what's your name?"

The young girl blushes red and then tackles her way into Sonic's body and begins hugging him and then yells out...

???: "Amy Rose! And I'm your new **GirlFriend**!!!!!!"

Sonic blushes bright but is also shocked by the girl's statement. His eyes slowly raise to the point where he is looking at Sally. Sally with a raised eyebrow stairs at him with crossed arms. Sonic now even more embarassed slowly attempts to push Amy off him. And somehow, he succeeds. Sally now alittle less agitated uncrosses her arms and then asks...

Sally: "How old are you, Amy?"

Amy: "Old enough to date Sonic!"

Sally then narrows her gaise on Amy, enfourcing her to say her age.

Amy: "I'm 12."

Sally: "Mmhmm, and you're trying to date a 16 year old..?"

Sonic: "Isn't that beyond the point?"

Tails: "Yeah besides, what are we going to do with her?"

Sally: "I got to say, you guys are right on this one. What are we going to do with her...? Do you have a family or a group of survivors that you can go to and call home?

Amy looks down at the ground.

Amy: "I-I lost them... I don't know what happened to them, but, they were all just gone..."

Sally, now alot more compassionate to Amy looks at her more in the way a mother would.

Sally: "Well, It's alright, you can stay here, in Knothole."

Amy: "REALLY!?!?"

Tails: "Yeah, anyone that is against Dr. Robotnik's work is a friend of Knothole!"

Sally: "Welcome to the Freedom Fighter's Haven of protection!!"

Sonic: "Yeah this place really kicks it, you'll like it!"

Sonic then gives Amy anouther thumbs up and smiles at her.

Amy: "If you say so, Sonic!"

Sally suddenly remembers just how Amy appears to her and quickly loses some of her sympathy. Sonic then begins to walk toward the house that him and Sally were previuosly at. Amy turns and follows him eagerly. While Tails plays catch up, Sally trails behind alittle annoyed. Later that night, Amy was asigned a house and everyone in Knothole met at the grand house for dinner. Apon finishing her meal, Sally dismisses herself from the crowd of people eating and makes her way back to the second story balcony. Noticing this, Sonic finishes up his chilli dog and then attempts to stand just before Amy stops him.

Amy: "Hi Sonic! What's that you just ate!?"

Sonic, shocked by her question, stops and pays deliberate attention to her.

Sonic: "You mean you've never had a Chilli dog!?"

Amy: "No..."

Sonic: "Well then you got to try one!"

Sonic grabs a chilli dog and hands it over to Amy. Amy, trying to impress Sonic, she bites into it and then grows silent as she realises how hot it is.

Sonic: "How do you like them chilli peppers on it?"

Amy trying not to grow bright red from the heet of it nods.

Sonic: "Cool then enjoy yourself. I gots to get goin'. See yah!"

Amy, unable to say anything groans alittle as he runs off. Tails, sitting next to Amy, looks at her as she swallows her food. While he stairs at her he begins to look at her lips. Amy noticing him stair says...

Amy: "Yes? May I help you!?"

Tails turns around and blushes brightly. Meanwhile, Sonic has made his way up the stairs and is about to open the door to the balcony. Apon opening it, he see's Sally leaning against the rail as she always does. She makes no movement as if she took no notice of Sonic, even though she knew he was their and she had been awaiting him for some time now. Sonic closes the door behind him and walks to her side. He then leans up against the rail with her. Sally's hair blows in the breeze very faintly as the moonlight makes all her features more pronounced. Sonic trying not to stair looks at her eyes as his and her's meet. They both chuckle and look out apon the forest together. In that Moment, they both knew that Knothole would be fine that night, and many of the sort to come.

Unfortunatly, not all things stay unchanged...........

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ To Be Countinued in Part 2 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	2. A Spot of Jealousy and Odd Activity

**Sonic Cread Part-2**

A Spot of Jealousy and Odd Activity

One Month Later:

Sonic has found himself once again searching a meadow for a flower that he wish's to present to Sally, as he once again finds himself skipping his chores. However, this, as it sounds, is a common thing for Sonic to do, skipping his chores I mean. And yet again, he ignores many beautiful flowers that he passes in search of the perfect one, and yet again picks a flower that he believes is the perfect one. Little did he know, a certain someone was also in the meadow with him. A person who was also looking for a flower for someone they admired. Sonic too busy thinking of Sally's face when he would present it to her fails to notice anyone. The other person, seeing Sonic, quickly flee's in the direction of Knothole, making sure he didn't see them. Sonic, while being as stubborn as he usually is, desides to search for more of the same flower, in fear of what happened the last time he collected a flower for Sally to repeat itself. So he desides to go prepared. After anouther 30-minutes or so, he collects four more, and is now ready to head back to knothole. He then rockets off back to Knothole. Sally once again is standing on the balcony of the two story building looking out apon Knothole in the distance. Far out past Knothole, a large mountain glairs as a faint blue stream wizzes over it.

Sally: "Sonic!"

Sally, excited to see that Sonic was back, stands up straight and awaits for the ever so eager blue hedghog to run up the path into the house and up to her side. A small smile comes to her face as she see's the blue trail closer to the house. Suddenly, he stops just infront of the walkway to the house.

Sally: 'What did he stop for?'

Sally, alittle anxious for Sonic's arrival do to her boredom, get's back on the rail in order to see what's going on when she finally see's Sonic, walking up the path. Sally smiles and then opens her mouth to say something but is stoped when she see's that someone else is with him. Her eyes narrow to a glair as she thinks to herself...

Sally: 'Great, it's Amy...'

Sally crosses her arms and awaits to see what was going to happen. Sonic with his head lowered to his shoulders walks with Amy next to him holding onto his arm as if they were very, very, VERY close friends. Sonic, trying to be nice, allows Amy to hold onto him but slowly tries to break away from her. However, it fails, and Amy holds onto him tighter than she already was. Sally, seeing in her mind, that Sonic wasn't trying to break free, gets even more agitated and is now mad at Sonic.

Sonic: "Look, Amy. I know you like me, but I've just got to tell you--"

Amy: "That you love me, I know! I love you too!!!"

Sally, overhearing this, just about pops a fuse. Her fists clinch tight as they are no longer crossed over her chest. Her arm's slowly shake as she gets even more angry. Sonic finally breaks free and then makes a run to the house.

Amy: "Sonic! Awwww..."

Amy, sad that Sonic left her, stands alone. She then look's up at the house in order to see Sally up on the second story looking at her. Amy waves, but see's no responce. Sonic wizzes into the house and to the second story.

Sonic: "Hey Sall!"

Sally, is todally cold silent.

Sonic: "I brought you something!"

Sally: "I'm sure you did..."

Sonic: "Awww, come on Sall! What is it now, do I have to work some of my awsome magic on you to make you feel better!?"

Sonic sarcasticaly walks to Sally's side and leans against the rail with her.

Sally: "Why don't you go hang with your _little girlfriend_!? I'm sure she can't wait to see you..."

Sonic, alittle shocked by Sally, backs off the rail and asks...

Sonic: "What are you talking about Sall!?"

Sally: "You heard me! Go hang out with her! I don't need you here anyway..."

Sonic: "Sally Acorn, do I detect a spot of Jealousy!?"

Sally: "Jealous is hardly the word I'm looking for..."

Sonic: "Is that so!? Then what would you call it!?"

Sally: "I would call it being witness to a petafile in action..."

Sonic couldn't believe what he had heard. He was so breathtaken he couldn't say a word in responce untill he finally left, leaving the flowers he had picked for Sally on the floor. Sally watches him leave the house while he is walking fast until he comes to a sudden stop, he turns around to give a last glimps at Sally. Sally looks at him and notices something strange. A small glitering light, like a reflection off of water on his face, very faint, but it was their. Sally stands upright and then faintly says...

Sally: "Sonic..."

Sonic then runs off toward Knothole before Sally could get his attention to say something. She lifts her hand toward Sonic slightly, in an atempt of stoping him, but it fails, as he is long gone. Sally, turns, around slowly, in order to find that she has just steped on some flowers. She quickly comes to realise that it was Sonic who left them their, and turns around fast in the direction that Sonic had run off in.

Sally: "Sonic...! SONIC!!!!!!"

As Sonic is running, he very faintly here's Sally, but ignores her and countinues to run. His face was dry, but his eyes were not. Slightly watered, he countinualy whiped them so that their was no sign of his emotion. Rushing past Amy, he takes no notice of anyone around him as he blindlessly runs out of Knothole.

Amy: "Sonic...?"

Amy turns around toward the house and beggins to run toward it. Sally is also running, however she is running in the opposite direction of Amy, as they are close to colliding. Amy pounces Sally to the ground.

Amy: "What did you do to my Sonic!?"

Sally: "_Your _Sonic!? How dare you--"

Amy: "No! How dare you! What did you do to him!"

Sally looks away slowly...

Amy: "Did you here me!?"

Sally begins to cry quietly to herself. Amy, now alittle calmed, sits up off of Sally.

Amy: "What happened...?"

Sonic countinues to run without checking his surroundings untill he finally runs completely out of The Great Forest into the old dead barren waistland where Dr. Robotnik's Robotropolis once stood. He finally comes to a stop under a dead tree on the top of the cliff that overlooked the destroyed metropolis. Lifting his knees up to his chest, he holds onto them by joining his hands together to form a type of belt, while he uses his knee's as a chin rest. Sonic then blanklessly stares off in the distance in search of something. He peers off in search of a reason why he even was their, as if it were a way to escape from what had just happened to him. He stairs off in search of a reason for why he even cared about it. His mind raises as he tries his hardest to hold it all in. But, he fails, as a slight amount of his anger is brought out into his fist while it plows into a boulder, cracking it in half, while also damaging his hand. Small traces of red begin to surface on his glove while he slowly raises it as it shakes. He clinches onto it with his other hand in order to stop the bleeding. He takes off his glove slowly, to show that his wound was symply blood seeping out of his hand where it hit the rock, essentialy revealing that it's just a really bad bruise. He sits their with his hand out until the wound stops bleeding, and then puts his glove back on. While he slips the glove on slowly, something moving in the distance catches his attention. Flashing glairs, like mirrors. He stands, and then stairs off in the direction he saw them.

Sonic: "Hmm..."

Amy now stands up off of Sally and offers her hand to her as a way to pick her up. Sally, shocked by Amy's offer slowly raises her hand with caution but finds out that Amy was truthful in her gesture as she is lifted up to her feet. Sally and Amy meet eye to eye, though Sally is taller.

Amy: "Let's go..."

Sally, understanding what Amy meant, nods, and then starts walking with her. Meanwhile, Sonic has been busy, trying to sneak up on the location where he saw the flashes come from. Once he had reached a good position, he pears around a corner in order to find out what it was. Once he does, he becomes horrofied and gradually makes an attempt to run back to Knothole. Successfuly getting away, he bullets off back to Knothole. Sally and Amy see a faint blue blur in the distance as they approach Knothole.

Sally: "Sonic..."

Sonic stops right in front of them as he begins giving orders to a freedom Fighter. Then he begins to walk toward Sally and Amy.

Sally: "Sonic, I--"

Sonic: "Not now! We don't have time for this!"

Sally is aww struck as she is silenced by Sonic.

Sally: "I-I just wanted-"

Sonic: "I don't care, right now we need all our forces mobilized for combat!"

Sally: "What!?"

Amy: "Yeah, what she said!"

Sonic: "Their is a huge force of robots headed this way in the hundreds! We have no time to be talking, gather all our weopons and men. This isn't going to be a walk in the park..."

Sally, quiet from taking everything in, makes no motion, and allows Sonic to walk right past her. Amy noticing this says...

Amy: "Sally, that was your chance, what are you doin!?"

Sally: "...M-Mobilize the men, we have no time to waist!"

Sally turns from Amy as Amy attempts to reach out to her but stops as she sees that Sally had begun to cry faintly again. However she sees Sally, snap out of it and begin giving commands as she understands the severaty of the situation. Amy, now standing still while people around her run by, she says nothing and does nothing until she convinces herself to. Knothole as a whole is preparing for battle as everyone does their part. Sonic begins ordering them to direct all attention in the direction of Robotropolise's ruins. Sally commands anouther team to do the same. Sonic and Sally, now in two different parts of the battlefield, stair at the same thing.

Sonic and Sally: "...Now..."

A loud crash reveals many Robotic monsters that are all armed to the teeth with weopons of war aimed toward Knothole. All of the freedom fighters flinch from the site of these monsterous robots. Suddenly Sonic and Sally again yell out...

Sonic and Sally: "NOW!!!!!!!!!"

A big furry of gunfire aswell as the sound of caterpults and rockets are sent to the attacking army of robots in attempt of destroying them. Sonic watches as a giant Robotic animal falls to the Earth and blows up. While Sally is leading another assault into the right flank of the Robots.

Sally: "FIRE!!!!!!"

The sound of gunfire once again fills the air as it once again takes anouther robot to the ground. The Freedom Fighters cheer as the two biggest robots have droped, however many of the ground troops were still alive and active. Gunfire is returned to the freedom fighters, leading to sounds of agony and screams of pain.

Sonic: 'Their's no way we'll be able to stop all of them this way, It's too risky. We'll lose to many...'

Sonic looks at his backpack on the floor and opens it up in order to find his power ring. He then looks up at the monsterous waves of robots, and says to himself...

Sonic: "...It's time..."

Sally turns to see that Sonic is standing on the top of a destroyed caterpult where he began to raise his right hand while a power ring began to glow brightly as he was consumed by a giant wave of gold light. He then rushes toward the hundreds of ground troop robots as he begins to run right through them snatching a knife and slicing his way to anouther giant robot like the other two. By taking it out, he would give the Freedom Fighter's their chance to fight off the waves of robots. He jumps into the robots leg, nocking it off balance as he tackles into its underside...

Sonic: "AHHH!!!!!"

Sally, watches from a distance as she sees Sonic flip the robot over onto its back as it crushes many of the ground troop robots. He then jumps again, this time to turn into a bright blue and gold ball which rips deep into the robots body as he redirects himself to collide with a group of robots as he exits the robots body. A loud explosion speeds Sonic up so fast that he creates a sonic boom that nocks all of the robots off their feet as he rips through many of them and begins to circle them at high speed. Faintly, Sonic gets out a few words that Sally picks up on while he circles the robot fleet.

Sonic: "Get...everyone...behind...something!"

Sally, takes instant action as she rushes everyone behind a hill and notifies that everyone was safe with a thumbs up. Sonic smiles and then accelerates to full speed as he turns into a constant blurry ring around the robots, slowly creating a giant vortex of dirt and leaves, becoming a tornado. he then starts to move away from the battlefield toward a giant cliff where he stoped, sending all the robots off the cliff to their doom. Sally now realising it is over, runs out after Sonic. Sonic, once again sitting under the dead tree, is breathing hard from exhaustion as Sally approaches.

Sally: "Sonic..."

Sonic directs his eyes in her direction.

Sally: "Are you okay?"

She then sits down next to him and watches him hide his right hand, as it is saturated in blood.

Sally: "What's wrong, let me se--"

Sally, is frozen from shock to see just how much blood was on and in his glove. She then reaches out in order to grab and bandage it. Sonic flinches, but then allows her to mend it. As she wraps it, she slows down and gets Sonic's attention as she is looking at him. She then kisses him as Sonic finally meets eyes with her.

Sally: "I'm so sorry Sonic, I never should of said those things about you, none of them were true. And if you didn't speak to me agai--"

Sonic puts his finger on Sally's lips as he silences her.

Sonic: "Shut up..."

Sonic then kisses Sally. Around four or five days later, Knothole has returned to normal, even though the insidant involving the robot raid was still fresh on everyone's mind. Sally, drawing up plans on preparations for future attacks was standing with Sonic next to her, aswell as Tails, Bunny, and Rotor on the other side of the table.

Sonic: "The question we have to ask ourselves is how did these robots all get here without us noticing them?"

Bunny: "Fraid sugar-hog's right, where'd they com' from?"

Rotor: "Theirs no way we could of missed all of those robots, unless they were bunkered down somewhere else, other than Robotropolis."

Sally: "So the conclusion we've all come to is that these robots were forged after Doomsday?"

Everyone except Sally and Sonic: "What!?"

Sonic: "It's the only logical explaination as to where they came from."

Sally: "Sonic's right, even if all those robots survived Doomsday, their were no Com. Towers allowing them to communicate with one anouther in order to stage a counter attack."

Sonic: "With that said, those robots would of also had to have orders regarding their attack against us aswell, meaning they must have some kind of commander."

Tails: "Dr. Robotnik!?"

The group begins shuddering and mumbling in fear.

Sally: "Not nessacarily, it could easily just be a command bot that Robotnik built before Doomsday."

Sonic: "Besides, we already found Dr. Robotnik's body in his escape shuttle, so that already eliminates him. However we never did find his lacky."

Sally: "Are you saying it's Sni--"

Sonic: "No I'm saying it's a possibility, and a probability we should concider."

Sally: "Sonic!"

Sonic: "What?"

Sally: "This is the smartest I've ever seen you."

Sonic: "What! Is that at all relevant to the situation!?"

Sally: "You did it again!"

Sally begins to laugh.

Sonic: "Shut..shut up!"

Sonic joins Sally as they both laugh at each other. They then calm down and return to the conversation.

Sally: "Either way, we need to keep our guard up, so we need to start getting more night shift watchers aswell as spoters. Other than that, we're done here for now."

Bunnie and Rotor head off while Tails follows Sally and Sonic. As they begin walking away from the building they are greated by Amy who is excited to see Sonic again.

Amy: "So how'd it go!?"

Sonic: "What do you mean, It's not like we went to a trial."

Amy: "I know that!!"

Amy grabs onto his side and holds on tight to his arm.

Amy: "I just wanted to know if you missed me while you were in their."

Sally: "Missed you? We haven't seen you in what, 12 minutes?"

Amy: "So, when people are in love seconds can feel like hours!"

Tails: "In love!?"

Amy: "Yes, in love, I know I love you, Sonic! And you in turn should love someone who loves you!"

Sally looks at Sonic to see what his responce would be. Sonic turns to Amy and slides her off his arm slowly.

Sonic: "Amy, listen, of cource I love you, but not like that! Wer' budds! That much is curtain, but, It's just, you're too young Amy. Now please tell me you understand that!"

Amy look's down at her shoes, but then looks back up at Sonic with a big smile.

Amy: "Of cource we're budds! And part of the reason I love you is because I know I'm too young! That just makes it more fun! And besides... YOU said you LOVED me too!"

Sonic shocked by her statement flinches but quickly realises that it was a better reaction than tears. Sally looks at Sonic with a small smile. Sonic then turns to see what Sally wanted.

Sonic: "What?"

Sally: "That was cute!"

Sonic: "What!?"

Amy: "What are you talking about, Sonic's always cute!"

Sonic: "Well, ain't that the truth!"

Tails begins laughing with Amy.

Sally: "Oh please..."

Sonic: "You know it!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ To Be Countinued in Part 3 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	3. Signs of a New Enemy

**Sonic Cread Part-3**

Signs of a New Enemy And Alittle Midnight Fun

Two Days Later:

A rapid sound of running feet fills the air. Small footprints are left in the ground by an eager young fox. Following these footsteps are the notorious sneakers of Sonic the Hedgehog as he chaces Tails.

Sonic: "Come on now, big guy! I know you're faster than that! Show me what you've got!"

Tails: "Alrite!"

Tails jumps in the air so that he is no longer running, but flying. Getting a quick jump of speed, litterally, Sonic gets caught off guard, but quickly speeds up in order to keep up with him.

Sonic: "You've gotten faster than I remember. I guess I'll have to kick it up a nautch now!!"

Tails starts laughing outloud as Sonic gains on him. With his two tails acting as a giant propelor, giving him speed, tails turns to see where Sonic is and sees that he is right behind him. Wanting to enjoy himself more, he challenges Sonic by saying...

Tails: "Catch me if you can!"

Sonic: "I plan to, now, COME HERE!!!!"

Tails laughs out again but makes a quick jolt to the left in order to avoid Sonic's grasp.

Sonic: "Oh no you don't!"

Tails now running head first for a tree speeds up even more as Sonic redirects himself so that he is once again right behind him. Sonic, now confidant that he was going to catch Tails slowly accelerates but is caught off guard when Tails disappears into the air. Sonic then looks around franticaly to find him and sees that he is riding on a vine up to the top of the trees. Sonic smiles and then yells out...

Sonic: "Good one big guy! I never would of thought of doin that!"

Tails laughs alttle then lets go of the vine in order to land on the tree tops as he begins to dodge tree branches and vines that hang everywhere in order to contain his speed. Sonic, shocked by how well tails was doing says...

Sonic: "This isn't your first time,is it!?"

Tails: "Nope, when you were gone and we couldn't hang out, I did this for practice!"

Sonic: "Well, keep it up, you look like a pro, like me!"

Tails smiles as the chase goes on. Then, just alittle ways in front of them was the tree trunk slide that would take them into Knothole. They turn and look at each other while they countinue to run at full speed. Tails smiles and says...

Tails: "First one...?"

Sonic: "Not a chance!!!"

Now that a real race was going on, Sonic accelerated as much as he could while still giving Tails a chance to win. They near the entrance at full speed. Tails jumps off the trees and glides down as sonic jumps into a little blue ball and dashs for the entrance. Suddenly, Tails enters while Sonic was directly behind him. They start sliding down the trunk and laugh together as Sonic grabs onto Tails and pulls him closer to him so that they start accelerating to an even faster speed. After a few seconds, they approach the exit and rocket into a hay pile. Still laughing they both erupt out of it and sit covered in it.

Sonic: "You're it!"

Tails: "Not'ah, your still it, it was whoever got here first!"

Sonic and tails look at each other eye to eye and begin laughing out loud again.

Sonic: "Alright, alright, you win Big Guy!"

Sonic grabs tails, and puts him on his shoulders. Tails countinues to laugh as Sonic stands up and starts walking to Knothole.

Sonic: "Let's go home."

Apon arrival, Tails gets off of Sonics shoulder and runs off to the chilli dog stand and grabs two, with the works. He runs back and presents one to Sonic.

Sonic: "Thanks Big Guy!! You know how I like 'em"

Tails: "Mmhmm!"

Sonic finishes his chilli dog up in one bite as he then quickly moves his other hand to Tails' head and nuggies him. Tails smiles, and then bites down into him chilli dog. They start walking toward the two story Command Center as it is dubbed now by Sally. Just before arrival, Tails finishes his chilli dog and looks up at the second story balcony to see Sally.

Tails: "Aunt Sally!"

Tails jumps in the air and beggins flying directly into Sally, she catches him and then laughs out with Tails.

Sally: "Hi, hunny!"

Sonic rockets into the house and then to the second story.

Sonic: "Hey Sall!"

Sally turns and looks at Sonic while she laughs as Tails is in her arms.

Sally: "Hi Sonic!"

Sonic: "You won't belive how fast he is now, he beat me!"

Sally and Tails, now calmed down alittle are laying on the ground as Tails is sitting in Sally's lap.

Sally: "Really now, you beat Sonic!?"

Tails: "Mmhmm, he was right behind me, but I made it to the slide first!"

Sonic: "It's true, he's been practicing while I'm away!"

Tails and Sonic begin laughing. Sally turns and looks at Sonic, then back at Tails.

Sally: "Tails sweety, do you mind if me and Sonic have a word alone?"

Tails: "Nope, I'll see you later Sonic! Bye Aunt Sally!"

Sonic: "Later Buddy!"

Sally: "Bye-bye!"

Tails runs off back to Knothole while Sally and Sonic stand next to each other on the Balcony. Sally turns to look at Sonic with a small grin. Sonic smiles back. She leans against the rail again and invites Sonic to join her. He does and then turns to listens to her.

Sally: "We picked up an enemy Com. order..."

Sonic: "What!?"

Sally: "I know, that means they established some kind of Com. Tower System again, meaning they have some kind of Commander."

Sonic: "Well, it couldn't be Ro'Butt'nik, so who could it be!?"

Sally: "Don't you mean, what could it be?"

Sonic: "No, because if it was an _it_, it would of made a move for us as soon as possible, meaning, right after Doomsday. Besides, those Towers came up too quick. It should of taken them alot longer to build a Com. system."

Sally: "I guess you're right, either way, we have a new enemy, Sonic. And that frightens me..."

Sonic becomes silent as he begins to think about their situation. He turns to look at Sally as she slowly turns to look at him too.

Sonic: "We'll have to double the guards and the watchers. And we'll also have to create a scouting team to go to the area where you picked up the transmission."

Sally: "I agree... I just really hope we don't have to deal with anouther Robotnik..."

Sonic grabs onto her shoulder with his hand.

Sonic: "Me neither..."

The night fast approached, as Sonic and Tails didn't arrive back home untill six'o clock anyway. Sonic desided to stay and eat dinner with Sally, Bunnie, Rotor, and Tails at the Command Center. Apon eating dinner, Amy barges in dragging a bag full of cloths and a small blow up bed.

Amy: "No one told me we were having a sleep over!"

Sally: "We're-we're not. Unless I don't know something that you guys do?"

Sonic: "I wasn't planning on it... but why not!?"

Bunnie: "Sugar-hog, we aint gonna all sleep in one room together, their r' ladies present."

Rotor: "We don't all have to sleep in one room together. We could put the guys in one room, and the girls in anouther!"

Tails: "Yeah!"

Sally: "Well... Alrite!"

Amy: "Yay! We're having a sleep over! Now I can be that much closer to Sonic!"

Sally: "Oh no you don't, we're locking you in the girl's sleeping room with us when we go to sleep!"

Amy: "Come on, that's cheating!"

Bunnie: "It's for your protection, darlin', and Sonic's!"

Everyone starts laughing. A few minutes later, everyone had gathered their things and met back at the house. Sonic and Tails had picked their side of the room to sleep in, and as normal, Tails was going to sleep right next to him. While everone was still hanging out near the fireplace, Amy approaches Tails and says...

Amy: "You have no idea how lucky you are!"

Tails shocked by Amy that she was talking to him remains silent for alittle, but then responds by saying...

Tails: "What do you mean?"

Amy: "You get to sleep next to Sonic!"

Tails: "That's why I'm lucky!?"

Amy: "Uh huh, I would give anything to be able to sleep in the same room with Sonic!"

Tails: "Why...?"

Amy blushes bright red and then says...

Amy: "You shouldn't ever ask a women a question like that!"

Tails: "Women, your only two years older than me..."

Amy: "Why I outta!"

Sally: "Okay you two, it's time to calm down now."

Tails: "Okay Aunt Sally."

Sally still dressed in her casual cloths, stands up and walks to the door that leads outside.

Sally: "Sonic?"

Sonic, still dressed too, looks at Sally and says...

Sonic: "Yep!?"

Sally: "I'm headed to the pound of power rings, care to join me...?"

Sonic stands up and walks to her side.

Sonic: "Sure!"

Sally smiles as they walk outside. Sonic looks down at her hand as they walk next to each other as he wants to embrace it while they walk but doesn't in fear of her responce. Sally, noticing Sonic's akward moment, embraces his arm to make him feel more comfertable about his feelings as she too wanted to hold onto him. Sonic smiles in relief as he sees that she wanted to be closer to him, and they walk on together to the pound.

Sally: "It's really beautiful tonight, don't you think...Sonic?"

Sonic turns and look's at her as he wishes to respond to her, but he feels odd as he finds himself unable to speak. So instead of responding, he smiles at her. She lays her head on his arm, while he thinks to himself about how stupid he just looked...

Sonic: 'Ahh yeah, smooth move Sonic! How do you expect anything to happen if you don't just open up your mouth and say, "Not as beautiful as you." Sheesh...'

Sally: "Well, we're here..."

Sonic: "Yep, sooo, w-what you want to check on...?"

Sally: "I just wanted to see if everything looked the way it should be..."

Sonic: 'Now's your chance, say...say!'...."You do look the way you should be."

Sonic, now feeling very stupid punishes himself inside his head for how corny he sounded...

Sonic: 'Yeah, that was good, "You do look the way you should be" Oh, gee, that'll make her feel unbelievable beautiful! Your such an idiot!'

Sally then leans into Sonic and kisses him on the cheak.

Sally: "Thank you, Sonic."

Sonic: "So, is their anything else you wanted to check up on, while we're out here...?"

Sally leans into him again, Sonic begins to return her action as he awaits anouther kiss. Suddenly she backs off of him and starts to walk back in a slight teasing fasion.

Sally: "No..."

Sonic twitches but then follows close behind. She bumps him with her hip and Sonic does the same as they then Quickly come back to holding onto each other as Sally embraces Sonic's arm again. They soon reaproach the house to find that everyone is inside, having a kind of campfire moment near the fireplace. Sonic and Sally seperate as they go to get changed into their pj's while Amy stares at them.

Amy: 'What was she doing with Sonic, they walked in like they... Oooooh, SHE BETTER NOT HAVE!!!!! If she even thought about doing something like that to my Sonic! Ohh she's in big trouble! As a matter of fact... mabie I should do this...'

Amy grabs one of her pillows and brings it back behind her head and prepares for a very strong throw.

Amy: 'This'll teach her!'

Suddenly Tails walks into the room and is caught off guard as Sally and Sonic are both standing directly in front of him. Neither Sally or Sonic notice Tails as Amy launches the pillow at Sally. Sally reflexing from seeing the pillow flying at her, dodges as the pillow's new target is Tails. Sally, unaware, tails takes no action in blocking it as she sees no need. Unfortunatly, Tails needed the help, and is nailed right in his face by the pillow. Everyone looks at Tails as the pillow slowly slides off his face. His eyes were fixed on Amy as he wanted his revenge. He grabs the pillow and launches it even harder as Sally gets back in the way at the last second as she gets hit in the back of her head. Tails and everyone flinches and gasps as they wait to see what Sally's reaction would be. She turns to Tails and says...

Sally: "Tails, sweety..."

Tails: "Y-Yes Aunt Sally...?"

Sally: "I do believe the proper way of hitting someone with a pillow is like this."

Tails looks at Sally in a confused manner and then ducks as he sees a pillow rushing through the air. It suddenly hits Sonic across his face sending him flying back. Sally laughs out loud while everyone else starts to join in. Then Amy throws anouther pillow at Sally, this time hitting her, thus, starting a pillow fight between Amy and Sally. Sonic stands up alittle akward as he is slightly dizzy from the hit. He quickly snaps out of it and grabs a pillow.

Sonic: "PILLOW FIGHT!!!!!!!!!"

Everyone grabs a pillow and prepares for war. Sonic now lunges at Sally and tackles her to the ground as he nails her on the arm with his pillow. Sally pones Sonic and stands up in search of Amy so that she can get her revenge. She sees Amy and lunges for her. A pillow flies through the air and hits Rotor. Bunnie, finding this very childish stands up and says...

Bunnie: "Ohh, com' on now, y'all know better than thi---"

Bunnie gets hit by a pillow that Rotor throws and grows very silent.

Bunnie: "Ohh, It's on now!!!"

Bunnie brings her robotic arm back and targets Rotor. Everyone now still in fear, hits the floor as the only person standing is Rotor.

Rotor: "Oh crud!"

Bunnie's arm beggins to vibrate as she is charging her attack. No longer is it a pillow, but a wallrus seaking missile! Rotor starts running as Bunnie comes to the final seconds of her delayed attack. She lets the pillow go as it wizzes over everyone's head so fast they can't even see it. Rotor drop's and dodges the pillow as it is now on a collision cource witha closed door. Suddenly the Door opens in order to reveal Antoine as he walks in and says.

Antoine: "What dou you fuels think you re doi--"

Antoine is silenced by the pillow as it explodes across his face sending feathers everywhere. He falls back and twitches softly while Bunnie stands up in alarm and rushes to Antoine's side.

Bunnie: "I'm sorry Sugar, you got in my way! I didn't mean ta hit ya!"

Antoine is silent as he can not respond do to how stunned he is from the pillow, he simply countinues twitching. Everyone starts laughing as they can not contain them selves from doing so. About 15 or so minutes later, everyone has settled down as Antoine is pampered back to health by Bunnie. After he finds out their is a sleep over, he requests to join in on the night fun. Sonic responds by saying...

Sonic: "You seriously want to stay after you got your butt handed to you!?"

Antoine: "That iz all be'ind me, besidez, I may not be able to make it back to my 'ouse now!"

Bunnie: "I'm so sorry Sugar, I really should've been more careful!"

Bunnie puts a cold cloth on Antoine's head, he looks up at her and then blushes as he sees Bunnie stare at him.

Antoine: "I will be vine. Thanks to ur assistance..."

Bunnie giggles and then returns to mothering Antoine. Amy and Sally Look at each other.

Sally: "You don't think...?"

Amy: "Not ah, really!?"

Sally and Amy: "Mmhmm..."

Sonic joins in as he is curious what they are talking about.

Sonic: "What?"

Sally: "Nothing you would understand, girl talk!"

Sonic: "Mabie I don't want to know..."

Amy: "It's for the best you don't..."

Amy and Sally start laughing. Amy then turns and says to Sally...

Amy: "Sorry for the rude welcoming!"

Sally: "No, it was fun, until Antoine got hurt."

Sonic: "What are you talking about, that was the best part!"

Sally: "Oh, I forgot, we're in the presence of a man..."

Amy: "A very hunky man if you ask me!"

Sally: "...Well I wasn't..."

Amy: "You're a big meanie!"

Amy starts to chuckle as Sally joins in. Sally then calms down and realises just how late it is as she turns to get everyone's attention.

Sally: "Alrite everyone, it's getting late. I think it maybe time to turn in for the night!"

Sonic: "*yawn* I think you're right on that one Sall."

Rotor: "I second that!"

Tails: "Me too!"

Bunnie: "Don't you mean three sweety?"

Tails: "Oh, right..."

Sally: "Alrite then, goodnight everyone!"

Everyone seperates as the girls go to the girl's sleeping room and the guys go to the guy's sleeping room. Sonic is the last guy to get into the sleeping room as he took his time to get their. He then remembers that he left his sneakers out by the fireplace. He desides to go out and get them because he doesn't want to loose them. He walks out and grabs them and turns as he heres a familiar voice.

Sally: "Sonic? What are you doing out here?"

Sonic: "Forgot my Sneaks! Can't leave them out here! What are you doing out here?"

Sally: "Oh, I just came to get some water, for Amy."

Sonic: "Why?"

Sally: "Cause she wanted some, and I knew she would make a rucous if she came down here and saw you."

Sonic: "Yeah, I guess you're...hey, wait a minute! How'd you know I was down here!?"

Sally: "I...oh..."

Sally looks down at the ground and blushes. The firelight illuminates the room faintly, while still giving Sonic and Sally the ability to see each other. Sonic stares at Sally and smiles. Sally smiles back and then says.

Sally: "I really should be getting her water."

Sally walks by Sonic as he turns around and watches her walk into the kitchen. Sally poors the water into a glass and walks back out to the room where Sonic is.

Sally: "Well then, off to bed I go!"

Sonic watches Sally walk by him as he then says...

Sonic: "Hey, Sall..."

Sally stops and looks back at Sonic.

Sonic: "Goodnight."

Sally walks up to Sonic and kisses him on his cheak.

Sally: "Goodnight, Sonic."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ To Be Countinued in Part 4 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	4. A Rip in Time

**Sonic Cread Part-4**

A Rip in Time

The Next Morning:

Bright and early, the Sun is just now rising over the hills and tree's of the great forest. A blue hedgehog walks out into the morning air and inhails as he enjoys the fresh taste of the new Earth. He stretches his arms out as the constant sounds of snaps in his back allow him to relieve his tense arms and muscles. Once he was relieved of his pain he stoped his yawning and returned to staring off in the distance. As he stands their, anouther person, a female chipmunk, stands on a balcony above him without him noticing her. She looks down at him and smiles.

Sally: "Morning Sonic..."

Sonic turns and looks up at her.

Sonic: "Mornin' Sall!"

Sally smiles brighter as Sonic returns the emotion.

Sally: "Well your up early."

Sonic: "You kidding, I'm always up early, why do you think I'm not at home in the mornings when you show up?"

Sally: "Now how would you know that?"

Sonic: "Well...I..."

Sally laughs alittle and Sonic grins back in a misteveous way.

Sonic: "So you got your revenge?"

Sally: "For what?"

Sonic: "Last night."

Sally: "I don't know what your talking about!"

Sonic: "Mmhmm, I'm sure..."

Sonic and Sally smile at each other again.

Sally: "Soo, are you leaving...?"

Sonic: "Why, you don't want me leavin'?"

Sally stares at Sonic silently as she beggins blushing.

Sonic: "I knew it!"

Sally smiles and says...

Sally: "Well, I'm going to go back in and get dressed... you care to join me after for a walk?"

Sonic smiles and then walks into the house as a responce. Sonic then slips his sneakers on, aswell as his gloves as he awaits Sally to come down stairs.

Sally: "You ready?"

Sonic: "You bet!"

Sally walks down to Sonic's side as she holds onto his arm the way that she did the previous night. They walk outside as a strange feeling covers their body the way sticky milk would. Even with this odd feeling, they ignore it and countinue to walk into the forest. As they walk deeper in, they find that the feeling is gitting stronger and stronger. An odd sound fills the air as the tree's beggin to bend toward the center of the forest like it was being sucked toward something. The air becomes thick and heavy as both Sonic and Sally stop due to the odd feeling of the air. Sally falls off of Sonic's arm. Sonic, unable to stand himself, cannot help Sally. They become dillerious as a strange sound pearces their minds and causes both of them to have bloody noses. Sonic screams out in pain as he looks to see that Sally is laying on the ground, out cold, in a small pool of her own blood around her face. Sonic's vision goes blurry as it begins going black. He starts passing out from blood loss as he looks up for a brief second in order to see a giant Portal, similar to the Void, yet it was in the very middle of The Great Forest. Sonic pases out and falls face first into the ground. He is lost in a strange clash of images, all as if they are occuring while he is asleep. Bunnie is carrying Sonic on her left shoulder while she has Sally under her right arm. He tones out again as he later tones back in this time to see His self lay against a type of table as he looks across the way to see Sally being layed down against anouther table. He stretches his hand out slowly to her before the others restrain him back down.

Sonic: "Sa-Sally..."

Bunnie: "Jus' hold on now Sugar!..."

Sonic Tones out again, this time to be brought back into a state where he is laying down staring up at Dr. Quak.

Dr. Quak: "...hold in their Sonic..."

He fades out once more, this time not to wake for some time. A room, filled with silence, is slightly lite up, as a body slowly moves. It's Sonic, as he is waking up from his _long_ sleep. He looks around the room, first to an open window, where he heres very faint sounds of birds. Then he moves his head right alittle to see Rotor sitting in a chair, asleep. He countinues to move his head right as he also sees Bunnie leaning up against a wall, also asleep. Thinking back to the window, he remembers the sound of birds and thinks to himself how their wouldn't be any birds around May. He, after thinking this, persists to turn back to the window but stops as he hears a very faint familiar moan. His head rushes all the way to his right as he looks at anouther bed with anouther person in it.

?????: "*cough-cough*"

Sonic's eye's widen as he crawls out of the bed slowly as the only sound in the room is him sliding off the bed. Rotor falls over a bit and wakes up as he sees Sonic sliding off his bed slowly.

Rotor: "Sonic...?"

Bunnie opens an eye as she also begins raising her ears as she looks at Sonic. Sonic now off the bed, begins to make a move to the other bed.

Bunnie: "Sugar'hog?"

Rotor: "Sonic!"

Sonic begins to dash for the other bed as Rotor and Bunnie run up to him to stop him.

Rotor: "Hey, com' on dude, chill!"

Bunnie: "I didn't want to have to do this Sugar'hog, but it looks like I got no choice!"

Bunnie begins using her left arm to push Sonic back, but he evades and falls to his knees.

Rotor: "You alrite, Sonic!?"

Sonic's fist is shaking as he stands up slowly and puts his right arm on the bed to help him stand up. He looks down at the person in order to see their face. It is Sally. Sonic's eye's narrow to small pupals as his mouth opens in order for him to gasp in air. He then starts to struggle as Bunnie and Rotor start pulling him back as he then starts saying...

Sonic: "Sall...Sally?"

Bunnie: "It's okay sugar, you'll be alrite!"

Rotor: "Just chill man! It's gonna be--"

Sonic: "Sally! Sally!!!! SALLY!!!!!!!"

About twenty minutes later, Sonic was sitting on the balcony railing outside the building with Bunnie and Rotor as they explained what was going on. Bunnie has just rearrived as she is bearing hot chocolate for Sonic. Sonic looks at her in a confused manner.

Bunnie: "Drink up, you need to get alittle sugar in your system, Doc's orders."

Sonic takes the chocolate as Bunnie has instructed. He sips it and then looks out at the Forest again. He awaits to here Rotor and Bunnie's explaination to what happened.

Rotor: "Things have been really weird, Sonic, ever since you, you and Sally got hurt that day."

Sonic: "What do you mean, _that_ day?"

Rotor looks to Bunnie for help.

Bunnie: "Darlin, you've been asleep for three weaks..."

Sonic stares at Bunnie in a shocked fassion. He puts his hot chocolate lower to his leg.

Sonic: "W-What!?"

Rotor: "I know, but that's not the half of it."

Bunnie: "The day you and Sally taped out, a giant Void opened into the Great Forest, and some new _people_ came out of it."

Sonic sits silent on the rail, just as shocked as he was before. But he again awaits for more info.

Rotor: "They call themselves 'The Mercinaries', and they're out causing havick, for what, we don't know..."

Bunnie: "Not ta' mention that they are destroying everything in their path, like a tracktor to a forest."

Rotor: "They have been especially mercilous to fellow Freedom Fighters, such as Lupe's group."

Sonic: "Lupe!? What happened to her!?"

Bunnie: "They're fine, they are down stairs waiting for you. Maybe we should head down, they know more than we know, and they just arrived yesterday."

Sonic look's at Bunnie and Rotor. They find their way to the stairway where Lupe and her clan of Wolves await to see Sonic and Sally. Unfortunatly they will be disapointed to find that only Sonic is awake. Lupe stands as all of her allies do too.

Lupe: "Sonic!...Where's S-"

Rotor: "She, hasn't..."

Lupe looks down at the floor as her tail and ears lower. Sonic walks up to her. He puts his hand on her shoulder. She looks up as her ears and tail begin to rise back to normal. Sonic has a small grin as he looks in her eyes. Lupe smiles and then hugs Sonic.

Lupe: "It's good to see you again Sonic..."

Sonic: "Nice to see you too Lupe."

Lupe backs up off of Sonic and looks him in the eyes again.

Lupe: "So, why don't...we take a seat over here."

Sonic follows Lupe to the couch and chairs. He sits directly across from her as her gang sits next to her aswell as Sonic's gang next to him.

Lupe: "So, where to begin... well let's start off with what happened to you and Sally. When you and Sally were walking in the forest, a Giant Void opened from an unkown origin in the middle of the forest. All we know is that the emence power of it sucked the life out of the land and Sally and you. In the end, the amount of your literal life force was drained to nothing. I've never seen anything like that Void. Unlike the real Void, this _Rip_ in space was very dangerous to all the surroundings. And for some reason, unlike a normal Void, this one brought people into our demention."

Sonic: "So that was what, hurt, me and Sall?"

Lupe: "Well, when you put it so plaintantly, yes..."

Sonic remains silent for a little to think about what Lupe had said. He then looks back up at her and asks...

Sonic: "Then who are these 'people' who came through."

Lupe: "They call themselves the Mercinaries, if Rotor and Bunnie haven't already told you, and they seem to mercilously murder and destroy any in their way, including civilians. When they came for us, their strength was... unimaginable. The one thing I remember the most is their red eyes, like robots, but worse."

Lupe grabs hold of her left arm with her right and looks to her left.

Lupe: "I'm sorry, this is kind of difficult for me to remember them. They killed... so many of us. They didn't even want to Robotocize us!"

Lupe begins to cry to herself, and then outloud.

Lupe: "Whatever they are... they are monsters, and...and!..."

Sonic: "They are monsters, and I will treate them accordingly when I go after them."

Everyone turns to look at Sonic in amasment and shock.

Bunnie: "Sugar, you are in no shape ta be goin' out fighten!"

Rotor: "Bunnie's right, you can't go out and fight the way you are--"

Sonic: "The way I am, THE WAY I AM!!!!! SALLY CAN'T GO ON LIVING THE WAY SHE IS NOW!!!!!!!!!!"

Lupe: "No she can't Sonic, but running out and getting yourself killed over that won't help!!"

Sonic, now standing looks at Lupe, then slowly sits down and looks her in the eyes.

Sonic: "I'm sorry, you're right Lupe. But I still want to fight these guys off! I know I can..."

Lupe: "You mean, _we_ can. You're in charge now Sonic, but you are deffinatly not going in alone. I will come with you."

Bunnie: "And I will too."

Sonic looks at them and then stands up.

Sonic: "We leave tomorrow at six."

Sonic spent the rest of the day resting next to Sally on a chair near here bed. In the morning, Bunnie and Lupe await downstairs for him. They are already packed and also armed for the battle ahead. Once the blue hedgehog arrives downstairs, Lupe turns and looks over at Sonic.

Lupe: "Ready?"

Sonic: "Ready."

The trio then take off into the forest in the general direction of where the last attack occured in order to see if they are lucky enough to run into the Mercinaries, if lucky is the proper term for it... Bunnie walks behind Sonic, as Sonic follows Lupe. Lupe, knowing where they were and where they were headed, is of cource appointed leadership of the hike, as she is the one walking ahead. Sonic stares up into the sky, as he sees smoke clouds above him, alerting him that they were close to the town. They round a tree in order to get a visual of the town surrounding them, well the remains of it. Buildings destroyed, monuments crumbled, houses smashed, fire to the food stock, this town was in ruins. Lupe gaizes at the sight calmly aswell as angrily while Sonic looked at the town in a way a person would expect it, while Bunnie looked at it in shock and fear.

Bunnie: "Oh my lord!"

Lupe: "Look Sonic, this is what they did to my home! And to many others!"

Sonic remains silent while he looks off in the distance at the destroyed civilization while off in the distance he sees the shadow of a person. He then sees a red flash near it's eyes.

Sonic: "A mercinary..."

Lupe: "What?"

Sonic rockets off after the shape when suddenly he heres a small wimper. A young hedgehog boy was hiding in a ditch near Sonic. He stops and grabs the boy. Around this time Lupe and Bunnie catch up to him and ask who the boy is.

Sonic: "I don't know, look after him, I think I saw a Mercinary!"

Lupe: "Oh no you don't, you better not run off on your--"

Sonic bullets off after the dark figure as it turns and runs at a fast speed similar to Sonic.

Sonic: 'Anouther Hedgehog?'

He speeds up in order to keep up, when suddenly the shape disappears and Sonic comes to a hault. He looks around, and then says...

Sonic: "Where are you!!!! Show yourself!!!!"

Sonic turns all the way around to be shocked by an upside down face, that of a robot who's face wasn't even a face at all, more like a computer screen. It's red eye's fixed on Sonic, suddenly his eyes fade in order to read off in text...

??????: "Hello...?"

The red eyes return as the robot has finished its communication. It falls out of the tree and lands upright. as it begins to walk toward Sonic. Sonic takes a few steps back but is stoped by a sharp spike behind him. He turns to see anouther Mercinary, a type of horned tailed lizard, while behind the first Mercinary is a bird with a steel beak. The bird then says...

????: "Hello, my name is Hawk Silver, and your name is?"

Sonic: "Sonic, Sonic Hedgehog..."

Hawk: "Sonic? Well then Sonic, I would like you to meet Spade Illusion and Rough Scale. Need I point out who's who?"

Sonic Look's around as he sees the Lizard behind him.

Sonic: "No."

Hawk: "Good then."

The Merc witht the silver beek, slightly stretched its wings as he looked over to the Lizard Merc and said.

Hawk: "Boss?"

Scale: "Yes, I know, how shall we take care of this..... Sonic Hedgehog? After all he is the reason we came here!"

The robot that communicates by text responds...

Illusion: "I Like The Sound Of Snaps, Cracks, And A Sudden End To Screams..."

Hawks: "I agree, What do you say, boss?"

Scale: "Sounds like a good idea to me!"

Sonic slowly moves his left and right feet so that they are in position for his next move.

Sonic: "You know what I think we should do?"

Scale: "What, you got a better idea?"

Sonic: "Why don't we go for A..."

Sonic runs in a circle to nock all of the Mercinaries off their feet and then countinues to say...

Sonic: "...SPIN!!!!!"

Sonic creates a little tornado around the mercinaries, sending them flying and he then makes a quick dash to the town again in search of Bunnie and Lupe in order to warn them. When suddenly he sees Spade Illusion next to him running at the same speed like nothing. Illusion turns and looks at Sonics face as his eyes read off text again.

Illusion: "Where you headed?"

Sonic looks at the robot angrily as Sonic demands to be the fastest. He accelerates to high speed as he tries to outrun Illusion, but it fails as Illusion has no trouble keeping up with Sonic. Sonic finally breaks away from him by taking a sharp unexpected turn which left Illusion running in the wrong direction, giving Sonic, a brief second to catch Lupe and Bunnie to warn them. He approaches Lupe, while she is alone.

Sonic: "Where's Bunnie!?"

Lupe: "She's headed back to Knothole with the child, why?"

Sonic: "You need to run, these guys mean buis--"

Illusion rockets out of the Forest and tackles Sonic away from Lupe instantly. They fly through the air as Illusion uses Sonic as a Landing Pad for when they crash into an already destroyed building. Sonic flies out of the rubble, scared and mangled, while Illusion erupts without a scratch while Sonic can Barely move, until he sees Illusion airborn, as he is about to tackle into Sonic again. He lunges his body out of the way at the last second in order to avoid an elbow plow into his back which had an electric pulse. The metal faced Hedgehog turns to look at Sonic while Sonic has already begun his revenge punch aimed for Illusions head. Illusion has a small cybernetic smile appears on his face as Illusion disappears slightly as Sonic's fist travels through a disrupted image that looked similar to Illusion's body shape and black'n'white color tone. Sonic looks at his hand as it should of made contact to Illusions body way before the strange fuzzy haze that is now Illusion. Illusion then slowly moves alittle back as he reapears, now holding onto Sonic's arm. Lupe has begun to run in the direction she saw Sonic and Illusion crash towards. She sees in the distance Illusion holding onto Sonic's arm and she accelerates in order to try and stop the Mercinary. Illusion pulls on Sonic's arm making him fall off balance toward Illusion, as he knee's Sonic on his chin while still holding Sonic still for anouther three to four hits. Lupe jumps in with a Karate Kick and nails Illusion in the back of his head, sending him flying into the desroyed building. As Lupe is falling back to Earth from her kick, she reaches into her backpack and pulls out a kind of steel rod. She lands and then holds the rod with two hands as it extends into a staff. She is now directly infront of Sonic as she is defending him until he can catch his breath and is ready to fight.

Lupe: "I will not let you leave this place alive! Not with how many you've killed!"

Illusion rises out of some rubble and rock as he looks at Lupe.

Illusion: "You Have No Idea How Much Trouble You're In Now..."

Anouther faint electronic smile appears on his face as he slowly raises his arms. A slight electric current begins to travel between his left and right arm to the spikes he had on the back of his head. The tips of his Hair spikes begin to have a giant electric current that travels to his hands as a loud vibrating noise pearces the air. The ground around Lupe and Sonic begins to shake as Illusion finishes charging whatever it is he is charging. He then slaps his hands together, sending a giant electric wave toward Sonic and Lupe. Sonic reacts quickly as he jumps for Lupe.

Sonic: "Look out!"

He tackles Lupe out of the way just as the wave passes by them. Sonic and Lupe now on the ground, look to see what Illusion would do next. Sonic stands up and offers Lupe his hand as she stands up aswell. She gets back in her alerted state quickly as she and Sonic await what would happen next. Suddenly, Rough Scale and Hawk Silver break in through the roof as their robotic eyes staired down Sonic and Lupe. Sonic walks to Lupe's back.

Sonic: "We can't fight them off alone, and it looks like the only one that can keep up with me is the one that can't talk. So, we need to bring him in close to our weoponry near Knothole..."

Lupe: "You're right, so what's the plan...?"

Sonic grins alittle and grabs Lupe, he runs head first at Hawk and tackles through him while holding onto Lupe and circles them to get them trapped in anouther vortex. After they begin spinning again, Sonic rockets off with Lupe in his hands. His face reflects that he isn't used to carrying someone bigger than him.

Lupe: "What's wrong!?"

Sonic: "I-I think I hurt myself when I got kneed five times in the face..."

Lupe: "Do you...SONIC, LOOK OUT!!!!"

Illusion was draging Rough Scale and Hawk as they dragged their feet on the ground the way a skiier would. They let go as they slide directly at Sonic and Lupe as Illusion is rocketing down the middle to knock them off balanced. Lupe pushes off of Sonic and does a backflip as she lands and starts sliding with Scale and Hawk. She takes her staff out and extends it again as she looks back at Sonic for a brief second.

Lupe: "Go on, I can handle these guys till you get back!"

Sonic: "B-but!?--"

Lupe: "Just go!!!!"

Lupe turns and hits Scale while still sliding at the fast speed that they were moving. Sonic rockets off, leading Illusion directly to Knothole. Lupe countinues to fight as she is sliding backwords at high speed as she hits Scale in the stomach and then Hawk across his face, nocking him over and making him slow down to a near stop as he almost falls over. Scale then crouchs to duck Lupe's next face attack as he gains enough speed to be right under Lupe. He jumps and attempts to tackle her as she quickly reflexes by bringing the other end of the staff around to hit him in the side nocking him out of her way as he narrowly escapes hitting a tree while he regains his balance in his sliding as he rides a branch like a halfpipe upside down until he is on her right side. He crouches again to gain enough speed to be right on Lupe again while Hawk is playing catchup with them. Lupe blocks a hit from Scale as they meet eyes, his devilish smile struck a slight amout of fear into her heart as she sees the true evil of him. She pushes him off her staff and looks back. He prepares to attack again while Lupe positions herself for something as he begins his lunge for her. She sticks her foot into a tiny branch trunk as she somersaults back and stretches her body out into a 'T' while she has her feet aimed to a small whole in the tree. Her feet go through as the rest of her body does too at high speed, but comes to a sudden hault as her staff snaps in half on the other side of the tree hole. Scale flies past her as he couldn't slow down. she falls back to the ground now way slower, but still sliding alittle till she comes to a stop and begins running head first for Hawk as she jumps and spin kicks him to the face as he does many backflips and craches into a tree as she slows down in order to catch the two halfs of her broken staff as she awaits Scale and Hawk to attack her again while she comes to a hault again. She narrows her gaize as she sees, Hawk stand up slowly and Scale begin approaching from a distance. At this time Sonic was close to Knothole as Illusion catches up and tackles him to the ground as they slide for a long time till they come to a hault. Sonic, beaten and battered doesn't move as Illusion picks him up by his neck. Sonic grabs onto Illusions hand as it embraces his neck. Illusion takes his right hand and forms it to where his fingers stick out like a Karate Chop and allows electricity to travel in his hand as he stabs sonic over and over and over again in his stomach, never to pearce, but to cause extreme pain. Sonic's arm's drop as his squinted face turns into a near lifeless emotion as he coughs blood.

Illusion: "So You Are The Fastest Thing Alive? Hah! Maybe Of Your Time, But Not Of Mine..."

Illusion squeezes his hand tighter as his fingers slowly pearce the sides of his neck.

Illusion: "Prepare To Die...Sonic Hedgehog!--"

Suddenly Illusion stops as he looks in a direction, like he was in a terrible trance. He was looking at a girl behind Sonic. He was looking at Sally. The robots red eyes turn blue for a brief moment as he quickly snaps out of his trance. He then drops Sonic and turns to run into the forest. Sonic, stands slowly as he is still barely getting his strength back. He stumbles but then feels a arm helping him stand. Sally looks at Sonic as he Looks at her. Bunnie erupts from the forest in search of Sally to see that she was with Sonic. Sonic gains his balance and strength as he and Sally understand each other. Sonic takes off after Illusion in order to find that Lupe was getting hurt too but was saved when Illusion somehow convinced Scale and Hawk to leave her alone. He runs to Lupes side and picks her arm up over his Shoulder so she could stand. Sonic turns Lupe slightly as he sees Illusion and all the other Mercinaries are not far away with some sort of machine. Four prong spikes stab into the Earth as a small emerald arises out of the center of it begining to open the Void again. The forest around it began dyeing as the machine sucks the life out of the surroundings.

Lupe: "Sonic, reach into my bag... and grab the black disk..."

Sonic does it and hands it to Lupe, she crashes it into the ground as a small bubble like sheild surrounds them. The ground outside of the bubble beggins to die and shrivel to ash as the machine sucks up all life around it. The Void opens completely as the Mercinaries begin to walk into it.

Scale: "Till next _time,_ Hedgehog!"

Scale is the last to step in as the Void then closes. Two days past by as the confusion of the Mercinaries was still in everyones mind. Sonic was standing outside next to Sally as he and Sally were bandaged up alittle as they look at Lupe.

Sally: "Are you sure you can't stay alittle longer?"

Sonic: "We could use the help..."

Lupe: "No, it's time for me to return to my domain, as you stay in yours."

Lupe looks at Sonic's eyes and then Sally's.

Lupe: "You have no idea how lucky you two are to have each other. I-I just wish I was lucky enough to of known someone like you Sonic..."

Lupe approaches Sonic and kisses him on his cheak. Sally takes no action as she knows that Lupe was just in her actions. Sonic, being a boy, is confused, but goes with it. She backs up as all of her clan is behind her.

Lupe: "Goodbye..."

Sonic: "Goodbye, Lupe."

Sally: "Take care on the way back!"

Lupe smiles as she has already begun walking away from them.

Lupe: "We will!"

Sonic and Sally look out as they see Lupe's group disappear into the Forest. Sally walks closer to him as she grabs onto his right arm. Sonic looks down at the ground, and, under his breath, says...

Sonic: "Spade Illusion...Hmm..."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ To Be Countinued in Part 5 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	5. Rise of Robotasis

**Sonic Cread Part-5**

Rise of Robotasis

Three Days Later:

Sonic and Sally have returned to their common work as all the drama of the the past few days couldn't change the fact that their was still work to be done. Sally was now unbandaged, as her wounds healed quickly, while Sonic still had bandages on his neck and stumach from the fight he was in against the metal hedgehog called Spade Illusion. Sonic looks out as Sally turns to look at him. She smiles brightly as the wind in the air made her hair twist and turn.

Sally: "So, what do we do first?........Sonic!?"

Sonic turns and looks at Sally in a suprised fashion as he was caught off guard by her due to his daydreaming over the battles he had faced and overcomed only days before.

He calms down as he realises what had happened and responds to her.

Sonic: "I'm sorry Sall, I was... thinking."

Sally: "Well that's a first."

Sonic smiles at her and then looks down at his bandaged arm. His smile shrinks to a frown as his head lowers further.

Sally: "Sonic? What's wrong?"

Sonic: "What?...What were they?..."

Sally grows silent as she realises just what is bothering Sonic. She walks down to his side and puts her hand on his bandage gentally, and then countinues to put her other hand on his left shoulder as she pulls herself closer to him.

Sally: "You know what Sonic, someone once told me that we may not of one the war, but we're pretty close to doing it, and we did something no one else has. Doesn't that mean something to you? It means that even though you didn't win the fight against that Hedgehog, you didn't lose, as a matter of fact, you technically won. They retreated, for what reason, I don't know, but never the less, they retreated, not you, they did."

Sonic looks at her and then back at the ground.

Sonic: "Yes, they did retreat, but not by my works..."

Sally: "So what! When it came down to who stood their ground and who ran away, you were the victor in the end!"

Sonic: "...You're right, I may not of physicaly won, but I stood my ground anyway. Making me the true victor, besides...I'll more than likely run into him again, and next time I'll claim my physical victory! And---"

Sonic freezes, and then coughs a few times, each one becoming louder and more croupy each time, soon Sonic finds himself having trouble standing as his coughs drain his energy.

Sally: "Sonic...Sonic? Sonic!?"

Sonic finally comes to a final cough as he becomes silent. He stares at his right hand, where a spray of blood has covered it. Sally crouches down next to him and looks at his hand.

Sally: "We need to go see the doctor..."

Sonic is slowly lifted by a struggling Sally who is having trouble picking Sonic up to his feet. She puts his left arm over her right shoulder and carries him to the Doc's house. Apon entry, Doc stands up and rushes to Sonic's side and picks him out of Sally's arm.

Doc: "What happened!?"

Sally: "He just started coughing blood!"

Doc: "Blood? That's never good..."

The Doctor carries Sonic to a table where he leanes him back and beggins inspecting him. Noticing Sally standing anxiously behind him, he says...

Doc: "Sally, I know how you are worried for Sonic, but the best thing you can do right now is wait outside, I'll call you in when I find my diagnosis."

Sally looks at Doc with the intention of objecting to him, but stops as she realises that he was right. She steps back and walks over to the door as she opens it and stops, she takes one last glimps at Sonic as she wispers something.

Sally: "...I'll be waiting for you....Sonic..."

She takes her final steps out as she closes the door and sits on a bench outside. The Doc returns to his examination as he grins and thinks to himself.

Doc: 'Hmph, love...'

Outside, Sally has awaited news from the Doc for nearly a half-hour which has felt like ages to her.

Sally: 'What's taking soo long?'

Sally sighs and looks down at the ground with her chin resting on the palms of her hand's which reside on her knees. She stares off trying to think of something else in order to make time go by faster. While she becomes destracted, Bunnie walks onto the porch and then to Sally's side.

Bunnie: "How's it Sugar?"

Sally looks up at Bunnie and responds.

Sally: "Well, I'm waiting to see what Doc says about Sonic."

Bunnie: "Sonic? I thought Sugar-hog was fine, other than them bandages he has!"

Sally: "I wanted to think the same thing, b-but he started coughing blood alittle bit ago, and-and he seems to be in more trouble than I thought he was at first..."

Bunnie sits down next to Sally and scoots closer to her so that she was able to hold and comfert her.

Bunnie: "Now don't fret hunny...I'm sure it's nothing Sugar-hog can't handle."

Sally: "I hope your right Bunnie, I really do..."

Bunnie smiles and then says...

Bunnie: "Well of cource he will Hunny! This is Sonic we're talkin' 'bout here!"

Sally looks down at the ground unamuzed. Bunnie leans back alittle.

Bunnie: "Hah, men, always get them selves rallied over nothin' jus' to get them selves hurt over nothin'!"

Bunnie looks down at Sally as Sally looks up at her, they both smile and begin to laugh as they were unable to contain them selves. Suddenly the door opens, revealing Dr. Quak.

Doc: "He's stable, but he won't be leaving this building anytime soon."

Sally: "What!?"

Sally stands up as Bunnie slowly follows.

Doc: "He has some internal bleeding in his stomach and intestines, he can't run or walk for atleast two weaks..."

Sally: "Why? He...he can't be hurt that bad!!!"

Bunnie grabs onto Sally's arm so that she could hold her back. Sally lunges forward while Bunnie keeps her put.

Sally: "No!!!! NO!!!!!!! Sonic is fine, he always is!!!! He can't be hurt now!!!!"

Doc: "I understand you being concerned, but it isnt really that bad...he's totally fine, aslong as he stays in this building."

Sally calms down and looks at Doc in his eyes. She had worked herself up so much that her eyes had begun to water alittle, not much, but they did.

Doc: "You can go in and visit him at any time, he just has to stay here."

Bunnie lets go of Sally and allows her to go into the house after Sonic. Sally stumbles in as she quick-scans the entire room in search of him as her eyes come to a sudden stop. She see's Sonic sitting up on a bed across the way.

Sally: "Sonic..."

She says in relief, she walks over to his side and sits next to him.

Sonic: "Oh...hi Sall..."

Sally: "Hi Sonic..."

Sonic: "Sorry if I seem alittle slow... the Doc gave me a setative..."

Sally: "He did, maybe I should get some of that stuff."

Sonic: "For you...?"

Sally: "No! For you when you get over excited."

Sonic: "Oh...I see..! Like a chill pill...Haha--"

Sonic stops and flinches as he hurt himself laughing. Sally looks at him as if it were her fault.

Sonic: "Don't worry, I'll be fine...It's wierd...it seems like it didn't even hurt until I got here..."

Sally looks at Sonic with her ears lowered symbolising her guilt. Sonic turns and notices it as he stretches his hand out and places it on her cheak.

Sonic: "Don't worry...I'll be f-fine..."

Sonic's eye's start jackpoting as he slowly slides down into a sleeping position where he slowly passes out. Still holding onto Sonic's hand, she begins to move it across to his chest as she lays it down on him. She then leans forward as she kisses Sonic on his cheak and says...

Sally: "Sleep well...Sonic..."

She then sits back and stares at Sonic unaware that Bunnie and Doc were watching her. Doc closes the door so that Sally and Sonic were the only two in the house. A few hours pass as Sonic's sedative begins to ware off. His eye's open as he looks up at the roof. He sits up alittle in order to see that Sally was laying her head near his leg. He takes his left hand and reaches over to her shoulder when he pauses as he finds himself staring at her lips and face. His heart races as he lowers his hand back to his side. The machine next to him starts making a loud beeping noise as the Doctor rushes in in fear of something bad happening making Sally wake up alerted as the Doc finds out that it was just a false alarm. The Doctor smiles as Sally is still unaware of what is going on, but she quickly realises it is nothing serious due to the Doc's wide smile. Sonic blushes bright as he realises it was his heart beat that caused the machine to go off. The Doc reaches down and pulls off a band that was around his arm, causing Sonic's blood to make a sudden jump through his arm, regaining him feeling to his left hand. The machine that was beeping silences as the Doc then reaches over and turns it off. Sonic and Sally watch him do this as their eye's meet again. Sonic, still blushing grins as Sally smiles back.

Sonic: "So, how long was I out?"

Doc: "About three hours or so."

Sonic: "Really, that stuffs pretty powerful!"

Doc: "Yep."

The Doctor leaves the room to give Sally and Sonic privacy.

Sally: "So, what were you dreaming about?"

Sonic: "What!?"

Sally: "You kept moving and saying things in your sleep."

Sonic grows silent as he tries to think of a comeback.

Sonic: "I-I did?"

Sally: "Yep! So, what was it?"

Sonic blushes and then looks away as he remembers his dream.

Sally: "What, come on, tell me!"

Sonic: "Okay, okay, it was about you."

Sally: "About me...? Well that's scary!"

Sonic: "No, I'm serious!"

Sally laughs and blushes as she thinks about Sonic's responce. She settles down and looks at Sonic in interest.

Sally: "So, what about me...?"

Sonic: "Technically us, let's just say I can't wait to go on a midnight walk with you again..."

Sally smiles and blushes even brighter than before. She then leans in closer to his face.

Sally: "...Why do we have to wait...?"

She then smiles as she kisses Sonic on his lips as he returns the favour. Little did they know that Amy was looking in through the window and saw the whole thing.

Amy: 'I-I didn't realise they...they liked each other that much...I'll just have to step up my game! I'll go pick Sonic the biggest, best, and prettiest flower that he has ever seen!'

With that mind set, Amy begins her journey to the meadow. Sally slowly leans back as she sits in her chair again.

Sally: "You need more practice."

She says with a grin.

Sonic: "Oh please, like I'm not the only person you've ever kissed like that, and if you did kiss someone else, you know it wasn't nearly as good as that!"

Sally smiles brightly as she also begins blushing a solid red.

Sonic: "See, I knew it!"

Sally and Sonic Laugh together as they both begin to calm down and look at each other again. Doc calls Sally into the other room as she stands up and walks out.

Sally: "I'll be right back!"

Sonic: "Alrite!"

Sally leaves as Sonic's grin shrinks to a frown. He then says under his breath...

Sonic: "...I'm such a lier...", I'm sorry, my dream was about you... but it wasn't about us walking though I wish it was...I saw you die...I-I don't want to see that ever happen...'

Meanwhile, Amy has found her way to the meadow in speed as she is already browsing through the flowers for the perfect one. She then stops and picks a really beautiful flower as she smells it and readies herself for the reviving fragrance on the flower. She smiles as she believes that she has picked the perfect one when a sudden sonic boom splits the sky. She looks up in confusion as she has only heard the noise from Sonic. A giant shadow covers the field around her as a loud noise starts to erupt into the air.

Amy: "...Sonic...?"

The giant piece of metal crashes down into the meadow, taking Amy out of view. Sally walks back into the room as Sonic's smile returns as a sudden crashing noise takes both his and Sally's smiles away. Sonic looks out the window as he sees a giant metal sphere crashed into the Earth where the meadow once was.

Sonic: "Amy!!"

Sally turns to look at Sonic in fear.

Sally: "No!! She couldn't be!"

Sonic: "That's her favorite spot! Check to see where she last was!"

Sally: "I'm on it!"

Sally runs out of the house and begins demanding where Amy was. Sonic rolls out of his bed and begins to walk toward the door out of the house when Doc stops him and says...

Doc: "Oh no you don't, you're not going anywhere Sonic Hedghog!"

Sonic: "Did you see what just happened, I've got to--"

Doc: "Stay inside! If you leave in the state you're in now, their's no way you'll be coming back!"

Sonic stops resisting and sits down on his bed again. He looks out the window and says...

Sonic: "...Amy..."

The dust settles as a ramp slides down to Amy's feet as a man with a cloak and metal mask walks down and points his hand at Amy sending four robots down the ramp after her. She turns to run but is stoped as they already have hold of her arm. She struggles in attempt of breaking free as she finds that it is quiet impossible. The man walks down to her side and says...

?????????: "Ahh, this is one of Sonic's...friends...Take her on board!"

Amy: "No! NOO!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Tails is the first on the scene as he expected Amy to be introuble, sure enough, he's right, as he sees Amy being dragged aboard by the mysterious man.

?????????: "Wait..."

The man looks at Amy's hand and grabs her flower.

Amy: "Hey, give that back! That's for my Sonic!"

The man turns to look at her.

?????????: "Ahahahah, I don't believe you realise how right you are, girl!"

Amy: "Who are you!?"

Robotasis: "I am Dr. Robotasis, and you will be coming with me now..."

Amy begins struggling again.

Amy: "No! Stop it! Sonic!!!!!!!"

Tails steps out as he is about to make an attempt of infiltrating and freeing Amy from Robotasis but is stoped as Sally grabs onto his shoulder and holds him where he stands.

Tails: "Aunty? Let me go, I need to sa--"

Sally: "No, we'll have to wait. If we go in like this, we will lose to them and get captured too."

Tails: "B-But--"

Sally: "Part of being an adult Freedom Fighter is waiting for keen opporitunities and listening to your fellow Freedom Fighters."

Tails: "B-but..."

Sally: "Don't worry Tails, we'll get her back."

Tails look's down as the shuttle begins to take off and float away from the meadow as they fail to notice Sally and Tails. Tails looks up at the giant craft and lifts his fist to his chin as he states...

Tails: "Hold on Amy...I'M COMING FOR YA!!!!!!!!!!"

Sally turns and looks at Tails as she places her hand on his shoulder again. After a long silent walk back to Knothole, Sally and Tails approach the hospital, if that's really what they should call it. Tails stumbles in first as Sally walks in behind him. They look around to find that much of knothole's population was in this building seeking guidance from Sonic. Sonic see's Sally and Tails and sighs in relief as he waves them to come to the room. Tails looks to Sally for permission as she nods allowing him to go to Sonic and tell him.

Sonic: "Oh, hey their big guy! Anyone get news about what happened!?"

Tails: "Yes...and..."

Sonic looks at Tails with a serious expression as he realises something bad has happened.

Sonic: "Hmm? What is it Tails...?"

Tails: "They took Amy!!"

All the people in the building turn to look at Tails in shock and fear. Sonic's eye's narrow as he realises the severaty of the situation. Panic begins to spread through the room as Sonic, Tails, and Sally remain silent.

Sonic: "Enough! Enough..."

The people calm down and look to Sonic for instruction.

Sonic: "I'm sorry Tails, I can't help... I'm in no shape to be walking out of this house..."

Sonic moves his hand to his stomach as he uses the gesture as a referance to his enjuries.

Sonic: "Believe me, I wish I could help, but if I go and get her, I won't last ten seconds against the cities defences..."

Sally looks at Sonic curriously as her arms unfold and her mouth opens.

Sally: "City!?"

Sonic: "Their's no way those bots don't have a home to go to, it's more than likely underground..."

All the people begin sighing and shaking in fear.

Sally: "Well, unfortunatly, I think you may be right Sonic, not to mention that their's a new leader. He calls himself Robotasis, we have no idea who it is, but we know that his intentions are just as bad as Robotnik's..."

The people rise into a loud commosion again as Sonic again raises his voice to silence them as he enjures himself doing so. Sally runs to him and helps him sit back up.

Sonic: "No more of this...we need to rescue Amy, and prepare for war, if those are his intentions. Tails, we can't save Amy yet, but I promiss we will."

Tails: "B-but, I...I--"

Sonic: "I know, but we have to wait, or risk lossing more people, Tails."

Sally: "Sonic's right, Tails, I know you want to save her, but we've got to wait till we have a keen opporitunity."

Tails looks down in silence. Sonic and Sally look at each other and then back at Tails as Sally begins stretching her arm out to invite Tails into her arms. Tails moves closer as he hugs Sally. Sonic's hand now finds it's way to Tails' shoulder as he says...

Sonic: "Don't worry buddy, we'll get her back..."

Tails remains quiet as the sweet smell and fragrance of Knothole blows in through the window, calming everyone down to the point of focusing on the single open window. Sonic smiles as he takes in the air and then says to himself...

Sonic: "It's amazing, that even on a fine day like this, _chaos_ can still be unleashed into our world..."

Sally looks to Sonic.

Sally: "Yeah, you're right. Even with the odd out raign of terror, the forest is still beautiful and calm. That's why we will get Amy, Tails, because by stoping these evil people, we preserve the beauty of our lands and return the state of our beloved Mobius."

Sonic: "...such a beautiful day, on an Earth like this..."

The day ended soon after, as their wasn't much anyone could do other than preparate for battles to come do to the new threat known as Robotasis. Tails went to bed early, as he avoided any conversations after his talk with Sonic and Sally. He lay in his bed, quiet and awake, thinking to himself. Sally opens his door and walks to his bed as she sits down next to Tails feet. The bed lowers on one side as her weight destributes over it. A hand touches Tails' head, and begins to rub slowly.

Sally: "You're growing up so fast, it feels like only yesterday, Sonic brought you into my cabin on that could rainy night saying he found you alone in the forest. Listen to me, I sound like I'm 30 years old... I just want you to know that you made a very grown up decision today to listen to me and Sonic even though you wanted to save Amy."

Sally's hand slows down as Sally leans down and kisses Tails on his cheak.

Sally: "Goodnight..."

Sally stands and walks out of the room as she closes the door slowly while she countinues to peek in as she see's that Tails hasn't moved once since she walked in and left. She looks down as the door closes all the way. Tails is still awake as his tears have become visible as they begin to drip down his face. Though he wasn't wimpering, he was hurting and didn't like the thought of Amy being in Robotasis' clutches. He stairs at his window as he remembers that she will be their a long time if they were to wait for the keen opporitunity. His mind raises as he countinues to think of what he should of done and what he could do. Sally has made her way down the hall as she comes to a stop as she sees a book, Tails' story time book. She looks down at it for a few seconds as she thinks. Tails' door opens as Sally has returned with the book.

Sally: "It's story ti--"

Sally looks across the way to see Tails bed is empty and his window open. The book hits the floor as Sally runs out of the room and out of the house. Sonic is sitting on his bed as Doc gives him some medicine.

Sonic: "Bleh! That's discusting!"

Doc: "Yeah, but it's better than nothing."

Sally bursts in through the door.

Sally: "SONIC!!!!!"

Tails has made his way to the outscurts of the meadow where many of the flowers that use to be their are blown to his feet, dead and crumbled. As he finally reaches the landing site, he looks around to get his barings. Remembering which direction the giant orb-like base went, he jumps and uses his tails as a propellor and speeds off in the direction he saw fit. Sally explains to Sonic that Tails has left in search of Amy and Robotasis. Sonic flinches and attempts to stand as he finds it nearly impossible due to his bruised and broken stomach, not to mention that the meds make it difficult for him to move. Sally stops him as Doc walks in.

Sonic: "We...we have to go and stop him!"

Sally: "Sonic, y-you can't, not like this!"

Doc grabs Sally's shoulder as she turns and looks at him, she lets go of Sonic as he begins to stand on his own two feet.

Doc: "Amazing, I new you were strong Sonic, but this is super human..."

Sally: "What!?"

Doc: "I gave him a dose of Assectamean earlier and he shouldn't even be able to move his fingers..."

Sally: "I thought it was only supposed to numb your nerves."

Doc: "Right, but in the proper proportion it can accelerate cellular growth, at the cost of not being able to move."

Sally: "Well, mabie you didn't put enough in him."

Doc: "Oh, that's quiet impossible."

Sonic and Sally look at each other and then back at Doc.

Sally: "W-Why..!?"

Doc: "Because I gave you an overdose, you have enough in you to _kill_ a elephant."

Sally: "What!? You mean you new you could kill him, yet you overdosed him anyway!?"

Doc: "Yes, I had a theory and--"

Sally smacks Doc across his face sending him to the ground. She then screams at him while crying...

Sally: "How dare you!!!! I don't care weather God himself gave you a feeling or not, you don't ever use people as test subjects unless they volenteer!!!"

Sonic: "I did..."

Sally looks at Sonic in shock.

Sonic: "I did, he told me he had a theory that due to my increadibly unique blood type I could survive an overdose of Assectamean and if he was right that he could have me up and running by 11:40 tonight..."

Doc stands slowly.

Doc: "I'm increadibly sorry Sally, I wanted to tell you, but I just new that I only had a brief amount of time to introduce him to the Assectamean, or I would have to wait, who knows how long to try again."

Sally: "What do you mean?"

Doc: "Sonic's blood is so unique that it has the ability to react to lunar pulses, similar to the ocean's tide. He was having a peek in his white blood cell count and a peek in resistance to almost any medicens I gave him."

Sally: "What!? So your saying he's invulnerable!?"

Doc: "Oh no definatly not, just resistant to almost everything."

Sally: "I'm sorry, you'll have to forgive me for not quiet understanding you..."

Doc: "It's fine, I didn't believe it either until I tested it. Sonics blood is like a filter at this stage in the sence that any bad side effects of medicen are disabled while the possitive are amplified. What I mean is, I could make him eat a filthy childs vitamin and he would be fine, not to mention that he would have the nutrition that he needs for the next ten to twelve days."

Sally is silent as she ponders the thought of Sonic being Super human in his immunity to things.

Doc: "I mean, think about it, when's the last time Sonic had a cold? Ever since he was nine years old, I haven't seen him get sick but once, and that was on the Solar eclipse."

Sally: "We already knew that he had a unique blood-type, but this is amazing..."

Doc: "Anyways, to get back to the reason why I did it, by me finding that my hypothesis is true, I can have Sonic test a new machine that Rotor built which can accellerate cellular growth by 10000%."

Sally: "Essentially, a regenerator!?"

Doc: "Yes, and if it works on Sonic, it is programed to scan new blood interferences and ajust to their type, making it work on virtually every bieng on the planet. Do you know what this means Sally? It means I would be able to take people with life threatening wounds and have them out doing their job in less than three hours!"

Sonic: "So, the next step is for me to test it, right?"

Doc: "Only if you two are okay with it..."

Sally and Sonic look at each other, they nod and then look back at Doc and Say...

Sonic and Sally: "Yes."

Amy wakes up and slowly looks around the room, Cybernetics and metal walls surround her with the constant sound of humming computers and beeping alarms. She beggins blinking as everything becomes more clear. She is tied down to a chair as a robot is typing something into a keyboard infront of her. She struggles in attempt of freedom and finds it impossible as she finds that the cuffs on her hands are binded tightly to the rock solid metal chair, attached to the ground. She gives up and takes anouther look around. Two robot guards stand on both sides of what looks to be the only door out of the room. The air vents had giant shocks holding them steady, so their was no way she was going through them. She comes to the cunclusion that she is stuck, and she is quite right, their are no ways of escape. The door opens and Robotasis walks in. The guards turn and salute him as they await orders.

Robotasis: "Oh, what a mess! Why do you have her in chains!? I said watch her, not torture!"

The guards quickly release Amy and await their next order.

Robotasis: "Now go!"

The robots leave as the door seals behind them. Amy stands still as she doesn't know what to expect.

Robotasis: "Hello Amy, oh, don't worry, you are free to move about the room. Why don't you come over here, I have something I wish to show you."

Amy stares at him with caution, but countinues to his side in curiousity. A hologram appears on the computer screen as an image of a meadow spreads across it.

Robotasis: "Flowers, beautiful arn't they? Basic beauty of the forest, yet their is a secret to plants, medicine. Powerful, weak, dangerous, healthy medicines, all can be found in basic plants and flowers like flowers. In this case, I have been searching for a very particular one, and you found it for me."

Amy: "What?"

Robotasis: "I have been looking for a jupiter flower for a long time, in particular, jupiter leaves, and with this one flower, you brought me five leaves. For that I am thankful."

Amy: "Your, your welcome...?"

Robotasis: "Oh please, do not worry about speaking as friends, _we_ are definatly not enemies. I am not interested in killing Freedom Fighters, I just want Sonic."

Amy: "Do you know who you are talking to!? Any enemy of my Sonic is an enemy of me, you big meanie!!!"

Robotasis: "I think you'll find that yelling at me is todally useless, you do not insult or offend me, once again, my only hate lies with Sonic."

Amy: "I don't think you heard me right, I don't like people that Sonic doesn't like, and I'm pretty sure he doesn't like meanie's like you!"

Robotasis: "I see that you are very dedicated to being on Sonic's side, but what about the freedom fighters?"

Amy: "What do you mean?"

Robotasis removes his lower face mask so that his mouth is showing. He smiles at Amy brightly as she takes a step back. Meanwhile, Tails has found his way to a cliff where he looks off in search of signs of mecha. He comes to a stop as he sees a glair in the distance from what he believes is the reflection of light from metal. He jumps off as he again uses his tails this time to control how fast he went down the long cliff. Once he reaches ground level, he flies toward the flash in order to find out what it was. Again Robotasis smiles, this time as he turns around to the computer.

Robotasis: "You defend Sonic, but at what cost? I have the ability to drop Nuclear weoponry on the great Forest, destroying everything, aswell as everyone, including Sonic."

Amy's hands rise to her mouth as she says...

Amy: "Oh no..."

Robotasis: "Oh yes, but yet again, I do not have a grudge against the freedom fighters, only against the Hedgehog. And I really don't want to kill so many, as a matter a fact, I don't want to kill any, and I want to see Mobius re-arise, with me as king. So, you get to make a very _grown-up_ decision today. You can help me get Sonic, and save hundreds, or refuse, and allow me to kill them."

Tails arrives at a hill where he hides until he can get a look at what's on the other side without being spoted. He sees a giant high tech door open that was originally hiden by a false rock wall that is now allowing a mining vehical passage to the outside. Tails waits till the mining vehicals back is turned and then runs in. The door shuts behind him as he then stands and looks for a way to hide and also countinue through to a control unit console so he can find out where Amy was. He runs to a closed air duct and takes out a metal rod. He places it on the side and uses it to pry the lock bolts off of it so he could gain access. Once inside, he closes the hatch behind him and countinues through the air duct.

Amy: "I would never help you kill Sonic!"

Robotasis: "_Kill_ Sonic, that's not my intentions, but if you wont help me I'll be forced to. Is that what you want, you wont kill Sonic, but you'll kill hundreds of others."

Amy: "What are you talking about, if you drop a bomb in the forest, your intentions are pretty clear that you want Sonic dead!"

Robotasis: "Wrong again, if I wanted him dead I would manually escort a radding party to Knothole. No, think of the nuke as punishment for your mistake of deffying me. Besides, I know Knothole will survive, the people that is. Their are bomb caverns under Knothole, you think I don't know that? All the other freedom fighters scattered around the forest in search of you will have no time to get back to Knothole. So lets ask this question again, will you help me, Amy?"

Tails breacks a cable in the duct making the power go out. He then uses a small hand held computer, similar to Nicole that overlays the Cities schematics and Amy's location. She's not more than 300 feet away from him in a detention cell for _special_ prisoners. He quickly runs down the duct till he sees the vent that is between him and Amy. He listens into their conversation as he places a strange white substance, like clay on the corners of the vent.

Robotasis: "What is going on!? Computer, give me a status report! COMPUTER!!!!!"

Amy starts taking a few steps back as she looks for something to hit him with, but is cought by Robotasis as he turns around to look at her again.

Robotasis: "Where do you think you are going, get back her--"

Tails blows the vent hatch open as he drops down and aims a stun gun at Robotasis.

Tails: "GET...BACK!!!!"

Robotasis stops and looks at Tails, he then takes a few steps back and allows Amy to run to Tails. Tails, while still holding the gun out at Robotasis says...

Tails: "Amy, get in my arm's and cover your eye's..."

Amy: "What?"

Tails: "NOW!!!!!!!"

Tails raises his other hand as he prepares to through something at the ground, Amy realising that he was going to do something that may heart her or someone else does what Tails says and grabs onto his chest. Robotasis stretches his hand out toward Amy as he starts walking toward them when suddenly a bright light blinds him. Tails Lifts Amy into the duct and says...

Tails: "Go, start running!!! GO!!!!"

He then jumps up into it and chases Amy. He catches up and picks her up by her legs and back as he starts flying down the tunnel in speed.

Robotasis: "Ahhh!!!!!! Get that Fox!!!!!"

Tails reaches the vent that he used to get in, and pushes it open as he leads Amy through it. He follows and then looks around.

Amy: "Now what!?"

Tails: "I have to get that door open, but how....?"

He looks around and sees a computer consule, he takes out his PDA and puts it into the consule, forcing the door to open. He grabs Amy's hand and says...

Tails: "Come on!!"

He then picks her up again and runs toward the cliff. Amy slowly turns and looks at Tails and then at his face. She finds herself staring at his lips as her imagination kicks in. She starts blushing and then looks back in the direction that they were headed. Tails is coming ever so close to the cliff as he gets Amy's attention and says...

Tails: "Hold on!!"

Amy tightens her grip on Tails and pulls herself in closer to him. Tails begins flying straight up. As he begins to close in on the top, he sees two familiar faces, Sally and Sonic. Sonic sticks his hand out so that he can help Tails put Amy down safely, while he lands near Sally who keeps him from falling over.

Sally: "Well done!"

Sonic: "Good job big guy!"

Tails: "Sonic, I thought you were supposed to still be in bed!"

Sonic: "I'll explain later."

Amy: "Guys, they have nuclear missles, and they're gonna fire them on Knothole!"

Tails: "Well, they were..."

Sonic and Sally: "What!?"

Tails: "In search of Amy, I spliced a wire, it was a power cord to the missile asylum, they won't be firing those any time soon."

Sally: "Well Done Tails!!!"

Sonic: "Thats the way to do it!"

Sally: "How did you know which cord to pull?"

Tails: "I didn't, I just figured it would be a good way to find the mainframe wire or mabie an elestrical cable."

Sonic: "Where'd you learn to do stuff like that!?"

Sally: "Well, while you were away and Tails wasn't out running, I taught him some things, plus, he's been helping Rotor around with some of his new inventions."

Sonic scraches his head as he is slightly confused.

Sonic: "Wow..."

Amy turns to look at the base.

Amy: "Why arn't they chasing us?"

Sonic: "Don't know, but what do ya say we go home?"

Tails: "Yeah!"

Meanwhile, inside Robotasis' layer.

Robotasis: "You have done well Tails, but you failed to take the real weopon here, this flower is worse than any Missile. You'll see, you'll all see, *Evil laugh*."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ To Be Countinued in Part 6 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	6. Memories of the past and Present

**Sonic Cread Part-6**

Memories of the past and Present

One Week Later:

All the hustle and bustle of Knothole that had been missing for many months had finally returned as the danger of a malicous enemy rallied everyone back into work. Sally was standing on a stage giving a lecture to some young Freedom Fighters that volunteered to help around with the fight. Sonic, leaning on the side of the stage listens as he chews on a piece of straw.

Sally: "If you're going to be helping out, you're going to need to pay close attention to me and the other superiors watching over your actions. So keep on your guard, because most of you will be helping out on the outscruts of Knothole. Any questions?"

A young skunk raises her hand.

Skunk child: "Will we be in harms way?"

Sally: "Yes, but not under high danger, if anything bad happens, you have me and all the other Freedom Fighter leaders to hide behind, and be sure to listen to us when worst comes to worst."

Sonic stands off of the Stage and says...

Sonic: "Don't worry, if something bad happens, we'll help you out, besides, your only going to be helping us set up the outer boundry defences."

Sally: "Sonic, I do believe you have made this job seem too simple."

Sonic stares at Sally in confusion.

Sonic: "What?"

Sally: "*Sigh*, useless...Anyway, head to the cafeteria, I'll be their soon to guide you to your posts."

The children stand and begin walking to the cafeteria. Bunnie, approaching from the cafeteria stops and lets the kids bye as she smiles and says...

Bunnie: "Ahh, ain't they just the cutest things you ever did see!?"

Sally: "Oh, hi Bunnie!"

Bunnie: "Hey their Sally-girl, hi Sugar-Hog!"

Sonic: "Sup Bunnie!"

Sally: "So what did you want Bunnie?"

Bunnie: "Sally-girl, are you inferring that I need a reason to say hi to you and Sonic?"

Sally: "No, I'm sorry, I thought that you looked like you had something on your mind, that's all."

Bunnie: "Well, your right, I reseaved a message from Lupe and her group, they will be arriving here in Knothole within the Hour."

Sonic: "Did she say why?"

Bunnie: "All she said was that they need to speak with us."

Sally: "It must be serious, Lupe wouldn't leave her home unless something serious needed her elsewhere."

Sonic: "I think you're right Sall, their's something very wrong going on, it seems to have all started after our encounter with the Mercinaries."

Sally looks at Sonic as she jumps off the stage and lands next to him. She uses his shoulder as a balance as she then stands straight and takes it off his shoulder.

Sally: "Sorry..."

Sonic: "It's fine..."

They look at each other. Bunnie smiles and says...

Bunnie: "Well, are you gonna kiss her or not!?"

Sonic flinches back as Sally's eyes widen on Bunnie.

Sally: "BUNNIE!!!"

Bunnie smiles brightly as she begins laughing while Sally blushes red.

Bunnie: "I'm sorry Sally-girl, I couldn't resist!"

Sonic: "Ahem, sh-shouldn't we be heading to the Cafeteria in order to direct the kids to their stations..?"

Bunnie: "Oh you party pooper!"

Sally: "I think he's quite right!"

Sally starts walking down the path toward the Cafe while Bunnie says to Sonic...

Bunnie: "Chicken..."

Sonic: "I am not!"

Bunnie: "I'm tellin' you Sugar-hog, girls love guys that arn't afraid to kiss them infront of other people."

Sonic: "R-really..?"

Bunnie: "Yep, I know I do..."

Bunnie walks off after Sally as she grabs onto her arm and practically nocks her over while Sonic stands still, thinking about what Bunnie said. He then follows as he here's Sally call him. Apon entering the Cafeteria, Sally, Sonic, and Bunnie see Tails and Amy keeping the kids in order so that they didn't cause a rucous while Sally and Sonic were away. Amy countinues to find herself staring at Tails as she almost never stares at Sonic like that anymore. Tails, doesn't notice because every time he stops and stares at Amy she is looking elsewhere similar to how Amy views Tails. The kids become a little roughty as Sonic and Sally walk in.

Tails: "Quiet down, Sally and Sonic have arrived!!!"

Amy: "Calm down, don't get so roughty, you've eaten all you need!"

Sally walks to Amy's side while Sonic joins Tails. Sally places her hand on Amy's shoulder as she smiles at her while Sonic places his hand on the top of Tails head while he rubs his head. Tails looks up with a smile.

Sonic: "Alright, alright! that's enough, settle down!"

Sally: "Alright, now listen up, I wont be escorting you personally, but my friend Bunnie will be, but keep in mind that she'll be just as strict as me, everyone okay with that?"

Group of Kids: "Yep!"

Sally turns and looks at Bunnie.

Sally: "You sure you're okay with that?"

Bunnie: "Don't worry girl, I'll be fine, now go on and get ready for Lupe's arrival."

Sally: "Thank you Bunnie."

Bunnie: "No problem Sugar! Alright now, everyone follow me!"

Sally looks at Sonic as Tails and Amy leave them in order to continue with Bunnie to their stations. Sally walks past Sonic as she makes her way to the exit on the other side of the Cafeteria. Sonic sticks his hand out to stop her but stops as he she turns around and says...

Sally: "What is it?"

Sonic: "...nothing..."

Sonic walks on towards the door as he opens it up allowing Sally to exit first. She passes him as she smiles as he returns the favour. They find themselfes in the Command Central House where they plan on Greeting Lupe and her pack of Wolves. Sonic sits on a couch as he awaits while Sally walks in circles expecting them at any moment. When she finally says...

Sally: "Shouldn't they have been here by now?"

Sonic: "Sall, chill, if they're not here yet, theirs bound to be a reason for it. So, until they get here, why don't you have a seat...?"

Sonic points at a chair near the couch as Sally ignores the gesture and sits next to him.

Sally: "Your right. They'll be here eventually, and when they do get here, we'll be waiting."

Sally looks at Sonic and freezes as their eyes meet. She smiles and leans onto him.

Sally: "We need a vacation..."

Sonic raises his hand and places it on the side of her head, holding her to him.

Sonic: "I second that."

Sally and Sonic sit on the couch as the faint fractions of shadows are shown on the outside Sally flinches as she hears the main door open. Pushing herself off of Sonic, she stands and awaits to see who it is. Lupe walks in as her clan follows.

Sally: "Lupe! Welcome back!"

Sally walks to Lupe as she hugs her while Sonic stands and walks over as Lupe hugs him too.

Lupe: "It's good to see you two."

Sonic: "So, any particular reason you've shown up, or'd you guys miss us that much!?"

Lupe stares at Sonic then Sally.

Lupe: "I think we should have a seat..."

Sonic and Sally allow Lupe to pass them as she sits in a chair and invites them to join her. They do, sitting across the way, Sally and Sonic await to hear Lupe speak.

Lupe: "A man by the name of Robotasis has lead an army of Robot Soldiers into our home and has conquered it for the minerals in the rock that surrounds it."

Sonic: "What!?"

Sally: "You mean, he raided your home!?"

Lupe: "Precisely, it wasn't easy for him, we made sure of that, but through our struggles to win, I called a retreat."

Sonic: "No offence, but isn't that against your ancient way of life?"

Sally: "SONIC!!!"

Sonic: "What, I'm serious! I thought you were supposed to protect your way of life at any cost."

Lupe: "You are quite right Sonic, and in leaving our home, I am preserving our way of life. You see, if I was to stay and die for our people and our way of life, than our passing would be the end of our people aswell as our structures. A city you can be rebuilt, while without the blood line, who defends the ancient race? Who even knows that it was their?"

Sonic's ears lower as he understands Lupe.

Sally: "So your saying he was wiping your people out?"

Lupe: "Four of us that were here last time didn't get to see your precious Knothole again..."

Lupe's fist tightens.

Lupe: "I knew that if we were to stay, we would just lose more!"

One of Lupe's guards sticks his hand on her shoulder.

Wolf Guard: "You made the right decision Princess Lupe."

Lupe looks up at the guard as she feels alittle better from his statement. he lets go and takes a few steps back. Lupe returns her attention to Sally and Sonic.

Lupe: "I was hoping that you may graciously allow us to stay and assist you in defeating Robotasis."

Sally: "Well of cource! You're welcome to stay aslong as you would like! But you're going to need a place to stay..."

Lupe: "Oh no, I don't wish to intrude, me and my clan can easily camp--"

Sally: "Oh no! I insist...I got it! You can stay here, in this building, their are plenty of rooms for you and your clan."

Lupe: "Really, we shouldn't..."

Sonic: "Please, for all you've done for us, you deserve a place like this to stay in at the least."

Lupe looks to her group, and then returns to Sally and Sonic.

Lupe: "Alright, thank you for your kindness."

Lupe and her clan bow to Sonic and Sally making Sally and Sonic feel alittle odd. In return Sally bows as she grabs Sonic's arm forcing him to bow in return. Everyone rises back to a standing state as Lupe turns around and follows Sally to the room's that they will be using.

Sally: "Sonic, I'll take care of them, go ahead and check on the kids!"

Sonic: "Alright Sall, see you later Lupe!"

Lupe turns and smiles as she countinues to follow Sally. Sonic runs out and heads to the outscurts where Bunnie and the children should be. Apon arriving, he sees the kids scattered in alarm as they countinually say...

Children's voices: "Did you see him!?" "Yeah, where is he now!?"

Sonic finds Bunnie and says...

Sonic: "Bunnie, what's going on!?"

Bunnie: "Oh Sugar-hog, boy am I happy to see you! I don't know, the kids say they saw someone runnin' through the woods that way an' --"

Tails: "Sonic, it's true! I saw him too, with my own eyes!"

Amy: "He's telling the truth Sonic!"

Sonic looks up in the direction that the kids claimed he went, he then looks back at Bunnie as Bunnie says...

Bunnie: "Go..."

Sonic rockets off in a chace of something that might not even be their as he passes trees at high speed. He comes to a stop as he glimps's a shadow of someone.

Sonic: "Hey, you there! Show yourself!"

The figure turns and begins running as Sonic has no trouble catching up with the person.

Sonic: "Hey, stop, I just want to talk!"

????: "Get away from me!!"

Sonic: "So that's how it's gonna be? HEY!!! I'm talking to you!!!"

Sonic rushes up next to him and tackles him so they can come to a stop. The person turns around to reveal that it is some kind of wolf.

Sonic: "Few... see how easy that wa--"

The wolf swings his claws at Sonic as he tries to scratch him. The wolf growls each time he swings till Sonic finally grabs his right arm and trips him into the ground. The wolf staggers alittle but is suprised to see Sonic's hand is in his face as an offering to help him up. The wolf grabs Sonic's hand as Sonic pulls him up to his feet.

Sonic: "Jeez, that was a bit more excitement than I planned for today. My names Sonic, Sonic Hedgehog!"

Zaku: "I'm Zaku, Prince Zaku from the Striking Claw Clan."

Sonic: "Ahh, I had a feeling that you weren't a member of Lupe's Clan.

Zaku: "Lupe!? You know who Lupe is!?"

Sonic: "Yep, that confirms it..."

Zaku: "Can you take me to her!?"

Sonic: "Whoa whoa whoa whoa...Why should I?"

Zaku: "I have an emergency messge that needs to be delivered to her as soon as possible!"

Sonic stares at Zaku for a long time as he finally comes to saying...

Sonic: "Alright, that's good enough for me... come on."

Zaku follows Sonic back into Knothole while Sonic explains the situation to Bunnie as he passes her and the kids.

Sonic: "It's fine, he's here to deliver a message to Lupe, that's all."

Bunnie: "Oh, well Sugar, why didn't you jus' say so!?"

Zaku: "I-I'm sorry..."

Bunnie: "That's fine, Just be sure to say somethin' next time."

Zaku continues to follow Sonic as he is lead to the meeting house where Sally and Lupe's clan reside.

Sonic: "Here we are."

Sonic opens the door and allows Zaku to walk in first as it is Zaku who has the message and not Sonic. Zaku walks in but fails to notice that Lupe was rounding a courner to the front in search of who was at the door as she comes face to face with Zaku.

Lupe: "...oh...excuse me."

Zaku: "No it was my fault..."

Lupe blushes a little as she takes a step back. Zaku catches himself staring as he snaps out of it and says...

Zaku: "Pardon me, but are you Princess Lupe?"

Lupe: "I am, and you are..?"

Zaku bows and says...

Zaku: "I am Prince Zaku of the Striking Claw Clan, and I have a message for you from my father."

Lupe: "Please rise, you are a Prince in the presence of a Warrior, not a Queen."

Zaku rises but says...

Zaku: "I do believe you are wrong, you are the only heir to your father's throne, making you a Princess."

Lupe blushes again.

Lupe: "Either way, I am called Lupe, just Lupe."

Zaku: "Understood, Lupe. My father wanted you to read this."

Zaku hands Lupe a sealed letter. Lupe stares at it and then asks...

Lupe: "Do you know what it is about?"

Zaku: "I only know that it was of ergency that I take it to you and take it to you quickly."

Lupe looks at Zaku as she beggins to open it. Sonic walks in as he stands next to Sally who has found her way down to Lupe's side. Lupe's hand rises to her mouth as she says...

Lupe: "Oh my God..."

She looks up at Zaku with watered eye's as Zaku's face turns into a serious and curious glare as he reaches to grab the letter back from Lupe. His face turns pale as he reads what is like his father's will. Zaku backs up into a wall as he begins sliding down it.

Zaku: "No...no, NO!!!"

Zaku's face shrivels to a squint as tears fill his eyes. He is sitting on the floor as the note falls out of his hand and onto the ground revealing what it said to Sally and Sonic.

Note: "_To Princess Lupe,_

_I regret to inform you that I have sent you the last known survivor of my culture due to the time that you read this, Dr. Robotasis will have closed in on me and the rest of our villiage, whipping us from existance. I know that this will be hard for Zaku to understand my reasons for my actions, but I know that you will understand. I knew that if I told him that Robotasis was spoted only a few miles away from us harvesting metals that he would refuse to leave and stay and suffer the same bitter ending that me and the rest of the Striking Claws have come to face. I only hoped that by sending him away that he can carry out his duty in continuing our race as long as possible. And in this letter to you I request that you are gacious enough to allow him to stay in your clan as one of your own. I hope that in the end, I made the right choice. May our legacy pass on through him._

_Sincerly,_

_King Luthious_

Lupe: "I'm, I'm so sorry!"

Zaku is shriveled up into the corner as even though he was strong willed, he couldn't fight off the overwelming sadness he had felt that all the people he had ever known were dead, or roboticized. Sally's hand raises to her mouth as she finishes reading the note. Lupe walks closer to Zaku's side as she sits next to him. She lays her head on his shoulder.

Lupe: "I'm so sorry..."

Lupe grabs Zaku's hand as she rocks him back and forth. He starts to quiet down as his tears dry but his eye's reflect anger. His eyes shrivel into a red, a growl form's in his voice.

Zaku: "I swear, by my father's throne! That I will avenge my people!!!"

Zaku stands and walks outside leaving Lupe and the others behind. Later on, Sonic steps outside to find thatZaku has been sitting on a bench by himself for the whole time. Sonic sits next to him while Lupe and Sally eavesdrop on the balcony above them.

Sonic: "I'm sorry man, I don't really know what to say or how to react because I've never had to live with seeing all my loved ones die. I had to watch many of them be robotacized, but that's it, most of them people I didn't know. I just want you to know that all of us here in Knothole have had to cope with some form of loss and your welcome to unlock your head on any one of us."

Zaku look's at Sonic in an odd fashion.

Sonic: "What?"

Zaku continues to stare at Sonic.

Sonic: "Hahh, fine, I guess you already know me too well, no, I didn't come up with that, I just said what Sally told me to..."

Zaku looks away. Sonic tries to regain his attention.

Sonic: "But every bit of it is true! I honestly have no idea how much pain you feel right now, but I'm willing to listen to you and tell you what I think you should do!"

Zaku looks back at Sonic.

Zaku: "Thank you Sonic..."

Sonic calms down and then says...

Sonic: "No problem..."

Zaku: "You got anything you do for fun around here..?"

Sonic: "Fun, FUN!?!? You're talking to the master of fun, but are you up for having some?"

Zaku looks at Sonic and then stands, aswell as nods in agreeing to Sonic. Sonic smiles.

Sonic: "Then lets get going!

Sonic starts jogging in a direction as Zaku chaces him. Lupe and Sally smile as they see that Zaku feels alittle better. Sally enters a daydream as she is reminded about Tails when he first came to Knothole. Sonic explains to Tails that he is the 'master of fun' as he did to Zaku in order to incourage Tails to come with him. She smiles as she remembers just how happy he was when he came back. Before long, the house behind Sonic and Zaku became unvisible. As Sonic and Zaku run, Sonic says...

Sonic: "Alright, so stage 1 will be street hockey!"

Zaku: "Street hockey?"

Sonic: "You've never played!?"

Zaku: "No..."

Sonic: "Oh, your going to have a blast!"

Sonic hands Zaku a hockey stick as he looks at Sonic with a confused face. He then holds it upside down as the kids around him start laughing.

Sonic: "No, like this!"

Sonic flips it around so that it is on the right side up. Zaku, alittle embarassed says...

Zaku: "This is stupid..."

Sonic: "You're saying that now, but in about ten seconds I wont be able to take that from you!"

Sonic slaps the puck to Zaku as it hits his stick. Zaku look's at Sonic in confusion while sonic points to the net. Zaku looks down at the puck as he thinks about wheather he should do it or not, he over comes his confusion and slaps the puck to find a strange satisfaction even though he misses the net. He looks to Sonic with a small smile.

Sonic: "So, you ready to hand that stick over?"

Zaku looks down at the stick as his smile shrinks away. Sonic starts laughing.

Sonic: "Told you!"

Zaku regains his smile as Sonic explains the rules of the game to him. Within ten minutes, Zaku was ready to play. After about fourty to fifty minutes later, all the kids were tired while Zaku was still full of energy. Zaku slapshots a perfect goal while the rest of his team are exhausted and can't keep up. Sonic notices how tired the kids are and stops Zaku.

Sonic: "Alright, alright, let's do something else before we kill the kids."

Zaku looks around and then blushes slightly as his left arm raises to his head.

Zaku: "Yeah, I guess we should..."

Sonic makes Zaku follow him as Sonic shows three to four more different activities that keep him on his toes. The first was fishing, sounds easy enough right...wrong! The next was eating chilli-dogs, Zaku wasn't increadibly amused, and third was what Sonic called bark surfing.

Zaku: "Are you sure we should be doing this...?"

Sonic: "What, are you teasing me!? Of cource we should!"

Zaku: "Alright..."

Zaku looks at his giant brocken piece of bark that has been shaped into a mediocer board when Sonic suddenly lunges off the top of the hill and grinds down a tree slope and yells out...

Sonic: "Come on!!!"

Zaku watches as Sonic leaves him behind while he has his last thoughts but ignores them as he jumps off and nearly falls off. He gains his balance and then speeds up to Sonic's side.

Sonic: "Good job! The first time I did it I fell off!"

Zaku: "WHAT!?"

Sonic: "That's right! I didn't tell you so that you would just jump on!"

Zaku strains his hands out to Sonic in attempt of grabbing him as he says...

Zaku: "Why I outta...!!!"

Sonic: "Catchup if you want to catch me!"

Sonic speeds off as Zaku crouchs down to gain speed. Sonic hits a round Branch as he uses it as a half pipe and becomes an upside down grinder while Zaku is directly under him, or should I say above him. Zaku hits a ramp while Sonic levels off on the other side of him as Sonic follows. Zaku embraces the board in fear of falling off while Sonic does many upside down spins above him as Sonic lands directly infront of him.

Sonic: "Come on, I know you're faster than that!"

Zaku smiles and then lunges for Sonic as he jumps off of his board landing on Sonic's.

Sonic: "WOW!!! Watch out! What are you doing!?"

Zaku: "This!"

Zaku grabs the bottom of the board and throws it at a weird angle nocking Sonic off while Zaku Bails. Both Zaku's and Sonic's boards break into thousands of splintered shards. Sonic lands on his feet as he slides on the soles of his shoes while Zaku does the same.

Zaku: "This is more like it..."

Sonic smiles...

Sonic: "You said it..."

Sonic jumps and does some tricks as he and Zaku begin racing to the near finish. They split and splice past each other as Sonic finally trips off of a branch that symbolises the end of the track. Sonic falls backward as Zaku follows. They roll on the ground together like a deformed ball and when they finally come to a stop and roll past each other they begin laughing histerically. Zaku's head is only inches from Sonic as they both look up at the sky together.

Zaku: "I win!"

Sonic: "Not'ah, I beat you by a mile!"

Zaku: "You wish!"

Sonic: "Alright, I'll give it to you this time, but don't get use to winning in a race against me."

Zaku stares off at the clouds in the sky.

Zaku: "...Sonic..."

Sonic: "Yep."

Zaku: "Thank you..."

Sonic smiles...

Sonic: "No prob!"

The sky had gotten dark fast as Sonic and Zaku burned much of the day in their sceeming play time. They had begun to make their way to the command central where Lupe's group resided. Zaku had his hand on Sonic's back as they laugh aloud about something.

Zaku: "So, those are the only things you do here?"

Sonic: "What, are you kidding, the list goes on!"

Zaku: "Really? Then why did we only get through three?"

Sonic: "I've never been able to show anyone all of the fun things you can do here in a weak, what makes you think I could do it in a day!?"

Zaku starts laughing with Sonic.

Sonic: "Oh, good times, good times."

Zaku: "What?"

Sonic: "Me and Tails use to always do stuff like this, especially when he was younger. He lost his folks and I found him in the Forest all alone, from that day forth, me and him have been like brothers, though he sometimes looks at me like, like something more..."

Zaku: "Like a father..."

Sonic looks at Zaku while they continue to walk to the house. Sally and Lupe stand on the second story balcony while they aproach. Lupe looks out with a smile while Sally waves to them. Sonic waves back.

Lupe: "*sigh*, he looks like he's better..."

Sally: "Of cource he is, Sonic knows how to make someone smile."

Lupe looks at Sally...

Lupe: "Yeah, I guess you're right."

Lupe blushes and then smiles. Sally looks to her and asks...

Sally: "What, what is it?"

Lupe: "Nothing..."

Lupe thinks about the first time she met Zaku only hours before. She begins blushing again but covers it as she waves to Sonic and Zaku in order to keep Sally from noticing again. Zaku and Sonic enter the house as Sally and Lupe great them.

Sally: "How are you feeling?"

Zaku: "I'm fine, I think I'll re-enterprit my father's intentions tonight before I go to bed."

Sonic: "Speaking of which, do we have a room for him to stay in here?"

Sally: "Oh, shoot, I didn't think anything of it, I'm sorry..."

Zaku: "No it's fine."

Sally: "No it isn't, unfortunatly, I think all the rooms are full right now."

Sonic: "Well I have an idea!"

Everyone but Sonic: "What?"

Sonic: "Why don't you stay in my house till we get you a room elsewhere?"

Sally looks at Sonic in an odd way.

Sally: "I don't think thats the proper way to treat a prince Sonic."

Zaku: "Please, I'll be fine, I don't want to impose."

Sonic: "It's no prob', just chill at my place till we get you a house or room."

Sally: "I can have anouther room cleaned up in this building in about a weak."

Sonic: "Perfect, then he'll just stay at my place till then."

Sally: "Sonic..."

Sonic: "Yeah Sall?"

Sally: "Can you at least pick up your house?"

Sonic: "Sall, don't worry, I'll pick it up in a sonic second!"

Sally crosses her arms.

Sally: "I don't even know if that's possible..."

Sonic: "Sall, you ain't giving me enough credit, It'll be fine!"

Sally: "Alright, can you do me a favour though?"

Sonic: "What's that?"

Sally: "Can you go take care of it now so that you can come back, we need to talk."

Sonic: "Oh yeah, no problem Sall, I'll be back soon."

Sonic rocket's out of the house and heads to his house. Lupe looks at Zaku while Sally turns to look at him too.

Sally: "I've got to go and get ready for Sonic, do you mind?"

Zaku: "No please, go right ahead, I didn't mean to snatch him from you all day!"

Sally: "No, thank you."

Lupe watches as Sally leaves her alone with Zaku.

Lupe: "So, do you want to have a seat?"

Zaku: "Why thank you."

Sonic runs through his house quickly as he wants to pick up his mess so that Zaku had a place to stay. Unbelievably he finished, and his room was just as spotless as Antoine's, that's a first. He stops, takes a few deep breaths and then says...

Sonic: "Right, off to Sally then!"

Sonic takes off as he doesn't want to keep Sally waiting. Apon arrival, he finds Lupe and Zaku sitting on the couch talking.

Sonic: "Hey guys! Where's Sally?"

Lupe: "She hasn't come down yet, but she may be waiting on the balcony."

Sonic: "Strange...I didn't see her."

Sonic walks up the stairs in search of Sally. Sally rounds a corner when she is caught off guard by Sonic. They are face to face as their is litterally no destance between them, Sally blushes as she takes a step back.

Sally: "R-ready?"

Sonic: "Yeah..."

Sally walks past Sonic as she leads him back down the stairs. They walk past Lupe and Zaku as Sally embraces Sonic's arm.

Sally: "We'll be right back, we need to have a talk, do you mind?"

Lupe: "No, of cource not, we'll be fine."

Sally: "Alright then."

They exit as the door closes behind them. Sonic looks down at Sally as he asks...

Sonic: "So, what was it you needed to talk about?"

Sally: "Oh, nothing much, just wanted to talk about having Lupe's group and Zaku settle into Knothole so suddenly."

Sonic: "What about it?"

Sally: "Well, I mean, what are we going to have to do to manage for anouther dozen of people, not to mention that we're still responcible for the rest of our growing population."

Sonic: "Are you saying we shouldn't of taken in Lupe's group and Zaku?"

Sally: "No of cource not! I'm just saying, what measures should we take in order to compansate for the new arrivals?"

Sonic: "Hmm, I see what you mean. I'm sure they would have no problem helping out with the chores."

Sally: "I couldn't ask them that!"

Sonic: "Sure you could, they all come from increadibly rigerous backgrounds, I'm sure they would understand if you just asked them to help out alittle."

Sally: "It just doesn't seem like something a hostess should do..."

Sonic: "What do you mean, we're not throwing a party or anything, well just have to kindly ask for help."

Sally looks down at the ground as Sonic and her walk.

Sally: "I knew you wouldn't understand..."

Sally lets go of Sonic as she walks alittle slower. Sonic stops and grabs her hand.

Sonic: "Hey, don't say that, I know I'm not the smartest of guys but I try to understand you don't I? I'm sorry if I hurt you..."

Sally looks up at Sonic and hugs him.

Sally: "Thank you Sonic!"

Sally kisses Sonic on his cheak. Sonic looks at Sally in a confused manner.

Sonic: "What was that for?"

Sally: "Do I have to have a reason for kissing you?"

Sonic: "W-well...no."

Sally: "But if you must know, that was for helping Zaku feel like he was at home."

Sonic: "I knew it!"

Sally: "What?"

Sonic: "You couldn't just kiss me because you wanted to!"

Sally: "Oh, is that so!"

Sonic: "Yep--"

Sally kisses Sonic as his lips silence him.

Sally: "That good enough for ya?"

Sonic staggers alittle.

Sonic: "Yep..."

Sonic regains his balance as he is holding onto Sally's hand, he looks up at her and says...

Sonic: "I almost forgot, I have something I want to show you!"

Sonic picks Sally up and runs through the forest in a direction Sally's never been before. He comes to a stop as he puts her down and guides her through some trees as they come to a waterfall stream where the water reflected a glare of the Moon. Sally raises her left hand to her chin and says...

Sally: "Sonic...Sonic, i-it's beautiful!"

Sonic: "Isn't it, I found it when me and Tails went on one of our training missions."

Sally: "I can't believe we never found it before!"

Sonic: "You like it?"

Sally: "Love it!"

Sonic: "Then it's yours."

Sally looks at Sonic.

Sonic: "Origionally, me and Tails were going to keep it our secret, but he convinced me to let you have it. So, me and Tails can make a trail here just for you, and--"

Sally kisses Sonic again this time nocking him over so that she lay over him as she kisses him. Sonic blushes as Sally sits up and looks at him eye to eye.

Sally: "Thank you Sonic, but I don't want it, can't it be our spot..?"

Sonic smiles...

Sonic: "Past cool!!!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ To Be Countinued in Part 7 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	7. Breaking Out of Control Part1

**Sonic Cread Part-7**

Breaking Out of Control Part-1

The Next Morning:

Sonic stretches in his bed as he slowly sits up. Zaku, who was quietly asleep on Sonic's couch took no notice of Sonic. Sonic jumps off his bed and ties his sneaks as he reaches to find his gloves sitting on his night table. He lets out one more sighed yawn as he stands and stretches his back. He begins to make his way out the door as Zaku opens one eye to see what the noise was as he finds that it is Sonic and closes his eye to return to sleep. Sonic closes the door behind him quietly as he thought that Zaku never noticed him leave. He turns and looks at the sunrise as it hasn't fully formed yet and takes a deep breath of the morning air.

Sonic: "Time to juice!"

He jets off into the forest as he does every thursday morning, following the trail that he has made for himself that he has had since he was nine years old. As you can guess, he knows everything about the trail, including how many steps he must take to get to each "Checkpoint" as he calls them.

Sonic: "Three...twenty-four...five..."

He counts as he steps and jumps over obstacles. He kicks a rock as it clashes into a tree making a branch wiz down at him as he jumps over it showing that he expected it when a sudden reflex sends the branch back at him forcing him to duck into a ball as he spins under the massive wipe. He jumps as he avoids a log stump in his way and begins grinding a branch on his shoes till it comes to an end as he begins running again. He counts again as he sees more obstacles as he uses the numbers as a classification of which obstacal is which.

Sonic: "Four...fifteen...twelve..."

He jumps and spins into a small spiraling saw as he narrowly avoids being squashed by two coliding logs. He lands and jumps into a dive as he avoids many wipes from triping him at his ancles. He lands and slides on his back as he avoids more wipes that are just alittle higher than the last. He slides and begins to come to his feet as he now slides on the soles of his shoes again when he suddenly hears an unfirmiliar sound behind him. He turns to see when he looks infront of him again to find that he is going to collide with an unknown branch as it makes contact with him, nocking him out cold. He rolls on the ground for a few moments till he comes to a cold stillness. A robotic hand grabs his shoulder and drags him into the shadows. A few hours later back at Knothole, Sally approaches Sonic's house as she knocks a few times, scaring Zaku out of a deep sleep aswell as nocking him off the couch. He hits the ground hard as the blanket that he pulled off rips a solid object off the table next to the couch which hits him on the head.

Zaku: "Oww! H-hold on, I'm comming..."

Zaku stands and walks to the door as he opens it to Sally.

Sally: "Oh, good morning Zaku! Is Sonic in?"

Zaku: "No, I thought he took off to meat you a few hours ago."

Sally: "No, he probably went on his morning hike, but he should of been back along time ago!"

Zaku looks at Sally in confusion and fear as he realises something is wrong. Sonic sits up as he finds himself under the tree that he passed out under. He reaches to his face as he feals for a bruise on his head.

Sonic: "Ow! What the heck happened?"

He looks at his feet as he sees tracks that lead him to believe he was dragged to his position.

Sonic: "Then who could of moved me..?"

He starts to stand as he feels something weird on his neck, 6 prong needle wholes are left on his neck, similar to that of a type of shot wound. He feels his neck as he believes that it was twitching.

Sonic: "What the heck is this, I need to get back to Knothole..."

He begins standing as he freezes when a strange sound engolfs his ears, his sight fills with shadows as he becomes delerious and begins to see odd figures as color begins to leave the world.

Sonic: "Ahhh! What's happening to me!?"

He groans as he crouches into a balled state where he cringes onto his head.

Sonic: "Gah! When will this end!?!?! I need to get back to Knothole!"

He stands as he runs for Knothole, he staggers as the pain and sounds create a confused state in his mind. In a matter of minutes he finds his way back to Knothole when the noises and pain he was feeling came to a sudden end. Sonic falls to his knees as he is releaved that the pain had vanished.

Sally: "SONIC!!!!!! What's wrong!? Where have you been!?"

Sonic looks up at her, he doesn't want to worry her, so he stands and says...

Sonic: "It's nothing really, I'm fine, I just am tired from my extra long hike through the woods today..."

Sally raises her hand as she looks to slap Sonic, she stops and then falls into his arms.

Sally: "Don't scare me like that! I thought something really bad happened to you..."

Sonic raises Sally's chin so they look each other in the eye.

Sonic: I'm sorry, I won't do it again."

Sally hugs Sonic. Tails and Bunnie arrive on the scene as aparantly Sally had aroused a search party for Sonic.

Bunnie: "Now there you are Sugar-hog, we've been lookin' all over for you!"

Tails: "Yeah!"

Sonic: "Sorry guys, I decided to take an extra long hike today."

Sally looks at Sonic suspiciously as she thinks about his statement, not to mention that she noticed a strange red mark on his neck.

Sally: "What's that?"

Sonic looks at Sally nervously.

Sonic: "Oh, it's nothing, a branch slaped my neck while I was running."

Tails: "I thought you never messed up."

Sonic: "That's why I stayed out their so long, sorry..."

Now everyone looks at Sonic alittle easier, his story does sound like something he would do, but Sally still looks at him as curiously as she did when he first arrived.

Sally: "Why'd you fall down when you got back here?"

Sonic: "I've been running for three straight hours, I was tired."

Bunnie: "Now Sally-girl, give Sugar-hog a break! It ain't easy runnin' that long."

Sally looks at Bunnie alittle easier.

Sally: "I'm sorry Bunnie, you're right, sorry Sonic."

Sally hugs Sonic again.

Sonic: "That's fine Sall."

Sally smiles at Sonic while he smiles in return. They begin to walk toward the rest of Knothole as it appears that the conversation relating to Sonic's where abouts has ended leading everyone to the realisation that they were all hungry as they hurry to the cafeteria. Meanwhile, inside Robotasis' underground base, Robotasis sits in a giant metal throne as he views many monitors that show images related to any many of projects and current events. A giant metal door rotates as it then begins two split in half as the two halves seperate and reveal a single robot battle drone which continues through the now open doorway as he makes his way to Robotasis the robot stops behind the metal chair as a pronounced robotic voice is emitted from the robot.

Drone: " Sir, I bring news of my mission."

The large chair turns around to reveal Robotasis as his red robotic eyes turn to glare at the robot while his hands our joined in front of his human mouth and jaw. Robotasis leans back slowly as his hands return to the chairs arm rests.

Robotasis: "Well..?"

Drone: "The mission was a complete success, Sonic is totally unaware that we administered the jupiter serum into his neck and that we even were there. As far as he is concerned, he hit a tree and is alittle dilerious from the collision."

Robotasis stands slowly as a devilish smile comes to his face. He begins to walk around the chair as he says...

Robotasis: "Excellant, then my plans are going well so far... Now we just wait for the affects to fully kick in, once they do, we must extract him emediatly so that I may preform the final step in the process. Alert the rest of your Swat Bots! I want to be ready for him the second he snaps!"

Drone: "Sir, Yes Sir!"

The robot Drone turns and runs out the giant door as it closes behind him. Robotasis looks back up at his monitors and mumbles something to himself.

Robotasis: "You see Julian, I'm going to accomplish something you never could dream of doing, you really never gave me enough credit."

Sonic walks outside as he makes his way back to his house. Zaku wasn't there yet as he stayed in the meeting house with Lupe and her group. Sally watches Sonic walk away as she quickly says...

Sally: "Sonic..?"

Sonic stops and looks back.

Sally: "Goodnight."

Sonic smiles and waves to her in responce. He then turns back to the path and makes his way to his house once again. He begins thinking about earlier and when he blacked out.

Sonic: 'What happened to me, one minute I was fine and the when I woke up after I ran into the tree I started seeing things, this is mondo wierd... I need to be more careful from now on, that's for sure...'

Sonic looks down at his sneaks while he walks the path in the dark of the night. The moon gave enough light for him to see everything freely as if their were light poles everywhere. He takes in a deep breathe as he tries to clear his mind of all his confusing thoughts. when he suddenly sees a wierd shadow in the trees in front of him. He stops and wipes his eyes as he thought his eyes were playing tricks with him. He sees the shape again as he opens his eyes, yet their are more. He starts to feel pain all around again as he did earlier.

Sonic: "*Grunt*, No!!! Not again!"

Sonic crouches and begins to scring at his head.

Sonic: "Ahh! Whe will it end!?"

The black figures and shapes multiply in his vision, he stands and runs to his house as he doesn't want anyone to see him. The door bursts open as Sonic stumbles into his house as he scrambles to his kitchen table.

Sonic: "Come on, theirs got to be something in here that will help me!!"

He scatters the things on the table for something and stops as he finds a can of chilli. He stares at it for a few seconds and then says...

Sonic: "You've got to be kidding me...OWWW!!!!! Alrite!"

He opens the can with the pop top that was on top, similar to a can of soda. He eats some and swallows it down with an odd facial expression. Meanwhile, Zaku has made his way out of the house and back towards Sonic's house as he discovers Sonic's door wide open and the odd sounds of someone scuffling things around. He walks in to find Sonic sitting on the ground with chilli all over his face.

Zaku: "What the heck happened here!?"

Sonic looks at him in a quiet and sarcastic way, as his pain was gone and the visions were too.

Sonic: "I couldn't explain if I wanted..."

Zaku Looks at Sonic with an odd expression. A few minutes pass as Sonic had cleaned his face up and sat down heavily next to Zaku who was sitting on the couch. Zaku looks to Sonic and says...

Zaku: "So, you gonna tell me what happened, or am I going to have to asume that you just had a random chilli craving?"

Sonic looks over at Zaku.

Sonic: "For now, let's just go with that..."

Zaku: "Now come on Sonic, what's wrong?"

Sonic looks at Zaku again as he takes a deep sigh.

Sonic: "Alrite...I just had a really really bad headache, and I was panicing for a releaf of pain and chilli was the only thing i could find."

Zaku starts to smile as he begins laughing out loud.

Zaku: "You'v-you've got to be kidding me*hehe*"

Sonic: "No I'm serious, I can't describe how painful it was in words, and I can't tell you how rediculous it is that I ate raw chilli as a suppliment for the pain and how it even worked at all... its really confusing actually..."

Zaku stands as his laugh has faded to a grim smile as he suddenly grabs Sonic's arm and nuggies him on his head squashing Sonic's quills.

Zaku: "Alrite, alrite! I believe you, but really, chilli?"

Sonic struggles and looks at Zaku as his nuggie ends.

Sonic: "I know its rediculous, but yeah."

Sonic smiles as he and Zaku laugh together. Zaku pulls Sonic as he falls over onto the couch as he and Sonic push at each other laughing.

Zaku: "Well that's good, you had me worried like you we're sick or something!"

Sonic flinches and shifts forward as he clamps onto his stumach.

Sonic: "Gah!"

Zaku: "Woah, dude, what's wrong!?"

Sonic's eye's blurr and his face squinges to a tight cross as his quills stand and he leans farther forward. Zaku slowly moves his hand to Sonic's back as he carefully places it on him when Sonic suddenly let's out a loud burp that lasts a long while. He falls back as Zaku's hand had already retracted back to his own body from the shock of Sonic's belch. Sonic's eye's are droopy as if he had been working all day and he says...

Sonic: "I may be sick, chilli on a dog, good! Chilli out the can, *belch* not so good..."

Zaku laughs outloud again as he realises what had happened. Time passes quickly as both Sonic and Zaku settle down for the night ahead. Sonic lays in bed as his long day has made him pass out in the exhaustion of the difficulties he had to face throughout the day. As he lay, Zaku settles in and soon joins him in sleep as he finds his way to the couch on the other side of the room. A few hours go by as Sonic and Zaku sleep, Sonic however is restless through the night as he squirms constantly in his sleep, his dreams reflect the pain of the "Migrane" he had to experience twice that day and many of the blackened images left by the migrane flood his head in search of something. He rolls over onto his stumach and then back to his side as the torments of his dreams lead him to feal pain in reality. He lays on his left side for a while as he quivers in pain. His neck where the mysterious injection site lay quivers with him aswell as he suddenly makes an akward jurk with the injected scar where a small black oose slips out of one of the prong points as images begin flashing in Sonic's mind. Sudden flashes of hate, anger, fear, pain, and disturbing quakes fill his head as he flinches a few more times till he stops as the oose has finally exited his body leaving an odd ink like stain on his bedding. He sleeps soundly the rest of the night till the morning when Zaku wakes him in shock of the odd unformiliar stain on Sonic's bedding.

Zaku: "Sonic, what the heck is all this!?"

Sonic's eye's open in an unhappy way, he sits up in a way that he never does and looks to Zaku.

Sonic: "What!?"

Zaku: "What do you mean _what_, look at your bedding!"

Sonic looks, and then looks back at Zaku.

Sonic: "Yeah, so?"

Zaku looks at Sonic with an odd face and then says...

Zaku: "Sonic, what's wrong with you, did you wake up on the wrong side of the bed or something?"

Sonic: "Whatever, I didn't have a good night and now you wake me up over a stupid stain, so what? It's a dumb blanket, I'll get a new one or something..."

Zaku stands in complete shock over Sonic's reaction. Sonic rolls over and then stands off the other side of the bed as he goes to a chair and then laces his shoes up onto him. He stands up and then leaves the house without looking at or saying anything to Zaku again. Zaku stands where he stood when he woke Sonic up still in complete shock. Sonic's eye's are narrowed as he walks with a rather irritated look on his face. Sally and some of the children are playing infront of a small playground as Tails and Amy help her take care of them. Tails in the distance see's Sonic walking and flys to his side as he says...

Tails: "Hey Sonic!"

Sonic shudders alittle as he is irritated by the high pitch of Tails' voice.

Sonic: "H-hey..."

Tails: "Where you goin'!?"

Sonic: "Don't know..."

Tails: "Can I come?"

Sonic stops and pays no mind to even look at Tails.

Sonic: "You don't even know where I'm going, yet you want to go their anyway?"

Tails lands on the ground and stands puzzled.

Tails: "Y-yea--"

Sonic: "Look, obviously I didn't tell you where I am going, so don't you think I want to go there alone, without being followed?"

Sally turns and look's at Sonic in confusion as she barely hears what he said to Tails. Tails stands puzzled by Sonic as his mouth is wide open while tears begin forming in his eyes. Sonic looks to see Sally is watching him and Tails as he then redirects his attention to Tails and says...

Sonic: "So why don't you just go tend to those brats over there and leave me alone!"

Sonic turns and begins to walk casually again in the direction of the meadow. Sally's mouth drops as she begins to run to Tails side as she finds that his face is covered in tears. Sally tries to comfert Tails aswell as find out what was wrong with Sonic. She then yells out to him as she sees him close to the exit path through the woods which will lead him to the meadow.

Sally: "Sonic! What's wrong with you!? Where do you think you're going with what you just said to Tails!?"

Sonic countinues to walk as he says nothing. Sally helps ushure Tails away from Sonic as Bunnie comes to her side in confusion.

Bunnie: "What's going on Sally-girl?"

Sally gives Tails over to Bunnie and says...

Sally: "I don't know, but I'm going to find out!"

Bunnie: "Wait, Sally! This doesn't sound like somthin' Sugar-hog would ever do, mabie he just needs some time alone."

Sally continues to walk fast in Sonic's direction as she then yells out...

Sally: "You think I care, he better have one heck of a good explaination for what his actions just reflected!"

Meanwhile, Sally follows Sonic into the woods, deep inside of Robotasis' layer, the robots are alerted that the jupiter syrum should of takin affect and await for Robotasis' orders. Robotasis sits in his chair again while anouther robot reports in to him. He turns and looks at them and then says...

Robotasis: "Good, then now we need to act, scramble the fighters and dock them in my death orb. I shall acompany this _grab_ personally..."

Robot: "At once sir!"

The robot runs off as Robotasis follows behind as his coat sways from the length of it and from the air passing by it. His walk is more like a proud strut as all the robot drones he passes follow him without question while the gigantic blast door closes behind him while he mutters only three more words...

Robotasis: "It is time..."

The doors echo loudly throughout the robotic facility. Sonic finally reaches the meadow where he stairs across the acres of flowers and frowns at the site. He sighs and then thinks about why he even wanted to come to the meadow in the first place. It's then he realises that he didnt, he just wanted to get away from knothole for some strange reason. Approaching from behind him, in a very angered way, is Sally as she begins calling for Sonic.

Sally: "Sonic Hedghog! Where are you!?"

Sonic stands still as his ears drop in an adjitated way. Sally sees him through the brush and comes from the path as she stops behind him and demands an explaination.

Sally: "What do you think you were doing, they're just children, and you treated Tails like trash! Why would you speak to him like that, you know he looks up to you! Answer me!"

Sally grabs Sonic's right rist as he now pays attention to her, not in understanding, but anger. He rips his hand away from her and says...

Sonic: "SHUT UP!!!!! Do you think I care, Tails is the one who wants to be a freedom fighter, he needs to man up and stop acting like such a babie over stupid things like that! And _YOU_!!! You need to stop babying him, with you around he'll never grow up!---"

Sally's eye's widen as she takes a few steps back while she holds onto her hand that touched Sonic's arm. Her eyes then begin watering as she is now cornered by Sonic and a bush behind her.

Sonic: "---I'm so sick of all your random tantrums, and now I'm the badguy because I don't want to have anything to do with a little brat!? Is that it!? Well I'm through with it!"

Sonic swings his hand past Sally's face as if he were trying to hit her. He takes a few steps away from her as he begins to look back at the meadow. His back is to Sally as he tones her presence out and stairs off into the distance again. Her eyes shed tears as her lip is purched in a shocked position. She gets back into her standing position as she says...

Sally: "So that's how it is*snifle*? (in a crying tone) Its just going to end like this!?"

Sonic: "What's going to end?"

Sally: "What we've had for the past 6 years! That's what!"

Sonic: "I don't recall us ever even having a relationship, Sall..."

Sally: "What- what do you mean?"

Sonic: "What I just said, I don't remember ever even having a relationship with you other than an occational congradulatory kiss because I helped you or the freedom fighters out."

Sally: "That's not true, and you know it!"

Sonic: "Oh, suck it up, stop being such a baby over it and silence yourself. I don't have time for such drama!"

Sally: "So, when we walked down to _our spot_ which _you_ found for me, that meant nothing to you!?"

Sonic: "What are you talking about, _our spot_? I don't even know what you are talking about."

Sally freezes as her face is still covered in tears. She wipes her face and then asks...

Sally: "You don't remember that, but how?"

Sonic: "Uh, mabie cause it was in your dreams..."

Sally suddenly realises that she isn't talking to Sonic.

Sally: 'This can't be Sonic, not only would he not of said all those things that he said, but he wouldn't forget about those things. If this is Sonic, something really bad has happened to him.'

Sonic flinches as more of the black oose begins to seep out of his neck. Sally sees this and says...

Sally: "What's that!?"

Sonic covers it with his hand and says...

Sonic: "Nothing!"

Sally: "That's not nothing, what's going on here!?---"

A loud noise pierces the air while Robotasis' death orb approaches the Meadow for a landing site. Fortunatly, Robotasis' still has no clue as to the whereabouts of knothole as it is well concealled in the forest behind Sally and Sonic. A long platform extends while Sonic and Sally stand still in awaitance for what was to come. Once the platform had finally arrived at the feet of Sonic and Sally, Robotasis arises from the entrance door which lead him to meet sonic and Sally face to face.

Robotasis: "I hope I haven't caught you at a bad time. Anyway, Sonic, would you care to join me?"

Sonic: "What makes you think I would just follow you?"

Robotasis' faint smile shrills away, his right hand reaches back as a drone hands him some sort of PDA device. He looks at it and then presses a strange button code that makes an odd sound which leads to Sonic being on his knees. The sound flusters off and Sonic stands. Sally asks if he is alrite in order to find that he wont respond. Robotasis smiles and then motions his arm in a way as if inviting him to follow. Sonic takes a few steps forward as he does what Robotasis asks.

Sally: "Sonic, what are you doing?"

Sally puts her hand out and grabs Sonic's arm.

Sally: "STOP!!!"

Sonic's head turns as his eyes glare at her hand wrapped on his arm. She looks him in the eyes to see that anything that was Sonic is gone now. He motions his arm forward, throwing her off balanced as he then replicates an even faster movement back toward her in the form of a slap. She flies back through the air as she lands on her back laying on the ground while she doesn't move a limb. Her eyes wide open, she looks at the trees behind her, her puffed cheak cources to a red from the slap as she begins to cry and wimper without moving her body. Sonic, now looking at her body, smiles in satisfaction as he turns to join Robotasis on his venture up the platform to his Death Orb. Lupe, Bunnie and Zaku erupt from the tree's in search of the round base as they discover Sally laying on the ground. Lupe crouches down next to Sally and places her hand on her cheak as she also keeps an eye on the non pursuing robot drones which followed Robotasis and Sonic. Bunnie looks up in confusion as she sees that Sonic is walking with Robotasis freely without struggle or chains.

Lupe: "Sally, are you alrite?"

Sally fails to respond as she countinues to stare blindlessly.

Bunnie: "What's wrong with Sally-girl, and where's Sonic goin'?"

Zaku: "Sonic, stop!!! What's going on here!?"

Sonic ignores Zaku and countinues up to the entrance as he enters and then looks down at Zaku and Lupe as he smiles while the door closes. The craft shfts in preporation to launch while the long strip platform that Sonic walked on to enter the craft retracts into the whole of the ship. Bunnie and Lupe begin to lift Sally off of the ground and place her into a sitting position while she lay against Lupe's chest. Her eyes blankly stare as she countinues to silently cry. Bunnie gets infront of her and attempts to gain her attention while the Death Orb takes off and floats into the distance.

Bunnie: "Sally-girl, look me in the eyes now sweety, what's goin' on? Are you all'right?"

Sally countinues to stare blankly as if she isn't even present in her body. Zaku sighs and says...

Zaku: "Look, we need to get out of here so that we can take care of her. I don't know what's wrong exactly, but it will be better if we bring her to Doc's house."

All of them look at each other and then nod. Zaku grabs Sally and picks her up as they run back into the forest toward knothole. Sonic stands silent next to Robotasis as he thinks of nothing. Anything that was Sonic is gone as the Jupiter leaves have taken their effect on his mind. Robotasis turns to look at Sonic and says...

Robotasis: "It's nice to see that you had a change of heart and descided to join me, Sonic."

Sonic: "What do you mean?"

Robotasis: "With the beautiful combination of the Jupiter leaf syrum and a dash of memory loss potion, I've successfully turned you into one of my allies. With the Jupiter leaves I injected into you, I caused you to be controlled by frequencies. While I also made you more aggressive, significantly as you may have seen. Oh, and sorry for those extreme migrains and illusions you felt and saw, just a side effect of the micro-bots that were also injected as they attached to your cerebrum."

Sonic: "Hmm, so, what's our first order of buisness, maybe you can find a way for the micro-bots to stop giving me these odd dizzy spells and illusions."

Robotasis: "Hmmhmmhmm, perhaps I will, but first, I need you too head down to the med-lab when we get back to my Underground base of Opporations."

Sonic: "May I ask why?"

Robotasis: "So that I may extract the location of Knothole out of your old mind."

Sonic: "Oh I see, and then we attack and whipe the freedom fighters out?"

Robotasis: "Yes, it is interesting that you still have some memory, with how much syrum we injected in you, you shouldn'y even know how to talk and breathe at the same time. No bother, you're still under control and under my allegance, are you not?"

Sonic: "I am."

Robotasis: "Good, than their is no problem."

Robot Drone: "Sir, we are approaching the Base."

Robotasis: "Good, then prepare for docking sequence!"

Sonic: "I have one quick question."

Robotasis turns and looks at Sonic.

Robotasis: "And what might that be?"

Sonic: "How did you know I would be at the meadow, and why did I even go there?"

Robotasis: "Good question, you knew to go there because the micro-bots told your brain to do so while they alerted me when you were there."

Sonic: "If they did that, then why didn't they record my location in knothole?"

Robotasis: "They simply could not, their is too much interference in the forest. You freedom fighters must have some kind of signal tracker and breaker."

Sonic: "Hmm."

Robotasis: "Ahh, we are ready to dock. Welcome to the new Robotropolis..."

The hatch doors open allowing the Death Orb the access to enter the facility. It glides down slowly and lands on a docking cable which guides it down to the landing platform. The two main doors to the Orbs entrance open revealing Sonic and Robotasis as they walk down the walkway with two drone guards behind them. A drone salutes as Robotasis comes down as it says...

Drone: "Welcome back, sir. I have some news on the _Mobile Fort _production."

Robotasis: "Oh, that's good, I'm terribly sorry Sonic, but I am needed elsewhere at the moment. Please follow these bots to the med-lab for examination."

Sonic: "Yes, sir."

Robotasis: "Oh, I almost forgot, your a commanding officer now Sonic, you can give orders to the drones as you freely wish."

Sonic: "Hmm, thank you, sir."

Robotasis: "Now get down to the lab and report back to me when they extract the location of Knothole."

Sonic: "Yes sir! Lets go you Drones."

The Drones lead on while Sonic follows close behind. Robotasis watches as Sonic exits the hanger with the Drones, he then begins to leave the facility aswell as he heads for his command room. Meanwhile, back at Knothole, Zaku, Lupe, and Bunnie burst into Doc's house as they carry Sally in. They lay her down on an inspection table while the Doc runs over to them and Asks...

Doc: "Zaku, Lupe, what's going on here!?"

Lupe: "We found Sally in the meadow dead silent laying on the ground while Sonic left with Robotasis."

Doc: "What!? You mean he has betrayed us?"

Lupe: "I hope not, but that's how it's turning out to be."

Zaku: "Check and see what's wrong with Sally!"

Doc: "Alright, let me have a look see."

Doc stands over Sally as she is still silently crying. Zaku, Lupe, and Bunnie back away while Doc inspects her. He makes her sit up while he looks into her eyes even though she doesn't once look at him. He scratches his head while Sally begins to slouch when the Doc turns and looks at the others.

Doc: "Well, other than possible bruising on her right cheak, she's fine..."

Zaku: "Doc, look at her, their's absolutly nothing fine about her."

Doc: "She may be experiencing some post dramatic stress, but other thatn that, theirs absolutly nothing wrong. She's more than likely shocked about Sonic, that's all."

Zaku: "Sonic! Why, why would he become a traitor!?"

Lupe: "Come on now, this is Sonic we're talking about, do you really think he would betray us?"

Bunnie: "Sugar-fox is right, Sonic would never betray us."

Lupe looks at Bunnie in confusion.

Lupe: "I'm not a fox..."

Bunnie: "Well I'm sorry dear, but Sugar-wolf sounds alittle odd don't you think?"

Zaku: "That's beside the point! We need to catch him before he leaks out too much information."

Sally: "He's not a traitor..."

Everyone turns and looks at Sally while she whipes her eyes of her dry tears.

Sally: "They did something to him. Sonic would never speak that way to me."

Doc: "What are you talking about."

Sally: "You shouldn't of said that to the children, Sonic, they're just kids."

Lupe: "What?"

Sally: "You mean it's over, just like that! After all we've been through!"

Zaku: "What's going on here!?"

Doc places his hand on Sally's arm. She jerks around as she tries to break free while Doc says...

Doc: "Shh shh shh... calm down, It's all over now..."

Sally stops resisting and looks up at Doc while her tears come back.

Doc: "Now, tell us what happened."

Sally looks back down at the ground while two of her tears hit the ground.

Sally: "Well, he was acting strange and said something bad to the children when he suddenly rushed off into the forest. I chaced after him to tell him what he did was wrong and he just flipped out and acted as if he didn't remember me or anyone else. Then Robotasis arrived in his Death Orb and demanded Sonic follow him. Robotasis took out some kind of control device and a noise forced Sonic to fall down onto the ground. After that he followed Robotasis without question. When he started to leave, I tried to stop him by grabing his arm, but he just turned around and...and..."

Doc: "And what?"

Sally: "And slapped me!!!"

Bunnie: "Sugar-hog did that!? I don't believe it!"

Lupe: "Bunnie's right, Sonic would never harm a hair on Sally's head, even if they got into a fight."

Zaku: "I just don't get it, yesteday he was fine other than that abnormally long jog he took yesterday. Then he wakes up this mourning and just about gets into a fight with me."

Doc: "What, really? When?"

Zaku: "Maybe thirdy minutes ago."

Doc: "Why did you guys almost fight?"

Zaku: "I woke him up because he had some kind of odd black stain on his bed sheets that I didn't see last night."

Doc: "WHAT!?"

Zaku: "What, what did I say?"

Doc: "Show me!"

Zaku: "Show you what?"

Doc: "THE STAIN!!!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ To Be Countinued in Part 8 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	8. Breaking Out of Control Part2

**Sonic Cread Part-8**

Breaking Out of Control Part-2

Previously on Part-7:

Sally: "Well, he was acting strange and said something bad to the children when he suddenly rushed off into the forest. I chaced after him to tell him what he did was wrong and he just flipped out and acted as if he didn't remember me or anyone else. Then Robotasis arrived in his Death Orb and demanded Sonic follow him. Robotasis took out some kind of control device and a noise forced Sonic to fall down onto the ground. After that he followed Robotasis without question. When he started to leave, I tried to stop him by grabing his arm, but he just turned around and...and..."

Doc: "And what?"

Sally: "And slapped me!!!"

Bunnie: "Sugar-hog did that!? I don't believe it!"

Lupe: "Bunnie's right, Sonic would never harm a hair on Sally's head, even if they got into a fight."

Zaku: "I just don't get it, yesteday he was fine other than that abnormally long jog he took yesterday. Then he wakes up this mourning and just about gets into a fight with me."

Doc: "What, really? When?"

Zaku: "Maybe thirdy minutes ago."

Doc: "Why did you guys almost fight?"

Zaku: "I woke him up because he had some kind of odd black stain on his bed sheets that I didn't see last night."

Doc: "WHAT!?"

Zaku: "What, what did I say?"

Doc: "Show me!"

Zaku: "Show you what?"

Doc: "THE STAIN!!!"

_Currently Countinued__:_

Everyone flinches, even Sally as they look at Doc. Zaku leads them on to Sonic's house where they find the bed. Doc stare down at the stain while Sally was directly behind also looking at the stain.

Doc: "Hmm, Sally! Do you have Nicole with you?"

Sally: "No she plugged into the servects system to intersept oncoming tracking frequencies."

Doc: "Can someone please do me the favor of bringing her hear?"

Sally: "May I ask why?"

Doc: "She has an onboard physics scanner which will tell me what the complexity of this stain are, allowing me to understand what it may be."

Zaku: "Om, o-kay... I guess I'll get it then, where is it?"

Sally: "Where is she, and she is in the command house where the radio transmitter is."

Zaku: "What does she look like?"

Lupe: "Kind of like a miny laptop."

Zaku: "Huh?"

Lupe: "*Sigh* I'll come with you, let's go!"

Lupe runs out while Zaku follows alittle unexpectedly. Sally, Bunnie, and Doc all watch Zaku and Lupe leave while they then refocus their attention back onto the mysterious black stain which lay on Sonic's bedding.

Bunnie: "What do you suppose it is Doc?"

Doc: "I have an odd idea..."

Sally and Bunnie look at Doc in interest as to what he believed it may be. He stays silent while they countinue to await Zaku and Lupe's return. Sonic walks down a corridor behind two Drones while the mechanics around him hum with the sounds of processing and computing. He looks around very briefly while he follows close behind as they lead him to the med-lab. Sonic finds himself more open to learning as he remembers not being so interested before. His mind blocks nearly any and all memories from his past mind while it also keeps them secure for viewing by the nano-processors of the micro-bots. He finds that any time he attempts to remember anything other than his directions or the reason he hates the freedom fighters that he hits a mental wall, a block from a memory that may be hainestly dangerous for him to see while he is in his piculiar state of "Mind Writing". Anything that may trigger Sonic's memories of the past has been blocked while he tries his best to remember as his old mind wants its body back. In half of his head, he is a demanding ruling commander of Robotasis' forces while in anouther he is a freedom fighter who is fighting to gain his body back. Imagine watching yourself do something that you can't stop. Unfortunatly, the commander side of his memories, or the fake memories are winning his mental battle. Sonic smiles as he thinks to himself how pathetic his past self is because it can't even stop this somewhat hostile mental takeover.

Sonic: "How pathetic, such a weak mind I use to have..."

Drone: "What was that, sir?"

Sonic: "Oh, nothing, are we almost there yet?"

Drone: "Just around the corner, sir."

Sonic: "Good, lets get this mind reading thing over so that I can remove these worthless memories out of my head."

Drone: "Sir, do you mean you can remember anything?"

Sonic: "No, I can just feel my old self trying to fight the inevitable, and it adjitaites me."

Drone: "I see."

They turn right as they walk to a giant door as the robot flinches and quietly curses itself.

Sonic: "What is it?"

Drone: "Sir, I'm terribly sorry, we went the wrong way, the med-lab has been relocated to Alfa Quadrant-D3!"

Sonic: "Hmm, and how much farther away is that?"

Drone: "About a 15 minute walk, sir..."

Sonic: "Oh no, no no no no no... that does sound unfortunate..."

Sonic grabs the Drones rifle and inspects it for a second and then looks at the Drone and aims it at him.

Drone: "W-wait, sir! I-I'm sorry!"

Sonic: "No, I am..."

Bang! A laser burn rips through the Drone as the body then slowly falls to the ground. The other Drone looks down at the bot and shakes in fear.

Sonic: "Well then, your turn to lead me to the _correct_ location now, right?"

Drone 2: "Y-yes sir!"

Sonic: "Good, I don't want anymore...failures."

Sonic follows the Drone as he drops the rifle down next to the dead drone. Zaku and Lupe burst into the room again, this time with Nicole.

Doc: "Do you have her?"

Lupe: "Right here."

Lupe hands Nicole to Sally. Sally opens Nicole open and then looks town at her.

Nicole: "Sally, what did you call for me for, you realise that every second I'm away from my dock, Robotasis can trace Knothole location?"

Sally: "I know that, but I need you to scan something really fast."

Nicole: "And what might that be?"

Sally hands Nicole over to Doc. He holds her over the stain.

Doc: "This stain, can you check for the components of it?"

Nicole: "Processing..."

A bright light beggins scanning the surface of Sonic's sheets. It moves up and down while everyones eyes follow the light as if they are in a trance. The beam thins and then flashes off when Nicole says...

Nicole: "Complete, my scanners indicate that the substance you have had me scan is 8% sodium, with an 18% brain matter reading indicating fluid from the upper cranium aswell as a 74% reading of an unknown substance, giving it the black coloring you see here."

Doc: "Nicole, is their anything you may be able to classify the unknown element?"

Nicole: "Only two are in my archives, one is ink, which is todally irrelivant to the source of this--"

Doc: "Wait, why do you say that?"

Nicole: "Because their are very faint traces inside the unknown that can be classified as melbris, the liquid form of memories."

Sally: "What?"

Nicole: "Melbris is a substance that science cannot explain which is believed to hold the secrets to a beings very soul construction. I believe this substance to be a form of Melbris."

Doc: "Any particular reason?"

Nicole: "No, just a hunch."

Everyone looks at Nicole with an odd expression.

Nicole: "I may be a computer but even I have to make educated guesses at things too."

Zaku: "Well, if the unknown is Melbris, then what's the other 26% of substance?"

Doc: "I no those compounds are a formed version of a very unique flower called the Jupiter Flower. The leave on the upper sturnum of the flower carry a unique compound which has the ability to cause temporary memory loss aswell as increased aggression on top of the ubsessing need to fight both verbally and physically. All apply to the Sonic you described that you woke up to today. But the compound isn't effective until it has been compounded into a crushed powder and has been either devoured or combined with a liquid substance and injected into the body in some way."

Sally covers her mouth in shock.

Sally: "He-he was hiding some kind of mark on his neck when he got back from his hike yesterday, he wouldn't let me see it!"

Doc: "That may very well be the injection sight."

Nicole: "Wait, in the unknown substance, I've also detected small traces of metals, I scanned further into possibilities and I have a desturbing discovery!"

Sally: "Out with it Nicole!"

Nicole: "The metals are infact microscopic robots that seem to attatch to brain matters such as memories in the Melbris."

Doc: "Oh no! Your saying they injected micro-bots into him too! Sally, no wonder he wasn't acting himself, it isn't him!"

Sally: "What do you mean?"

Doc: "I mean whoever injected the fluid into Sonic has control over his thoughts and maybe even movements!"

Lupe: "We should of known!"

Zaku: "It's Robotasis, who else could it be!?"

Bunnie: "What are we gonna do!?"

Doc: "Hold on now, settle down! I have an idea. Now, when nano bot technology is used to control a bieng, they tend to try and quarentine old memories that may trigger a chain reaction which may end with a mental rejection of the messages from the micro-bots, forcing them to self destruct. The question is, how do we cause Sonic to have one of these chain reaction."

Sally: "Me, me, that's how! I'll start a chain reaction in Sonic, I don't know how but I will!"

Doc: "Sally, listen to yourself, look at yourself! Look at what happened the last time you were with Sonic!"

Sally: "I KNOW!!!!"

Everyone flinches and gathers full attention to Sally as small tears form in her eyes.

Sally: "I'm the one to do this, I have a stronger connection with Sonic than anyone in here. If I can't do it, no one can..."

Everyone remains silent while Doc places his hand on the shacking girl.

Doc: "Your right Sally, Your the only one who can do this, what's your plan?"

Sally looks up at Doc and gains a serious face. Sonic has begun to approach the true entrance to the Med-lab as they had walked to the correct corridor as Sonic says...

Sonic: "And you're sure this is the right location this time?"

Drone: "Ye-yes, sir!"

Sonic: "Good, cause I wouldn't want to do to you what I did to the other guard back there..."

The drone flinches unnoticable while he crosses one of his robotic fingers. They round a corner and th Drone slowly opens his eyes to see a sign that red 'Med-Lab'. He sighs in reliefe and says...

Drone: "We're here!"

Sonic: "Hmm, good job, looks like you live today."

Sonic takes a step forward and attempts to open the door, but it bleeps and alerts Sonic as an unauthorised person. He turns and looks at the Drone as he wants the Drone to open the door.

Drone: "Oh, I'm terribly sorry sir!"

He places his hand on the panel in attempt of overiding the lock as he finds that he too is unable to enter. He turns and looks at Sonic nervously. Sonic then asks...

Sonic: "What's the problem?"

Drone: "Sir, I'm not authorised to enter the Med-Lab as I was only supposed to go where my commnding Drone was."

Sonic: "So your telling me, you don't have the authority to enter but that other bot did?"

Drone: "Y-yes?"

Sonic: "Well then I think you should call someone down who does have the authority to enter the Med-Lab, now don;t you?"

Drone: "Ye-yes sir!"

Meanwhile back in Knothole.

Zaku: "That's your plan!? Get captured and hope that you can convince Sonic who he is!?" It's way too risky!"

Lupe: "I'm sorry Sally, but Zaku is right! What are you thinking?"

Bunnie: "Sally-girl, their has to be anouther way."

Doc: "Their is no other way! This is a 50/50 shot, but it's the only choice we have..."

Sally: "I need to get there as fast as possible! How can I get there?"

Zaku: "Hmph, I'll take you there... I may not be as fast as Sonic, but I know a way to get there faster than running."

They all look at Zaku as he leads them to a hill where they stare confused at the collage of plants and trees down the slope.

Zaku: "It's good we already know where one of the entrances are. This hill will help us get there in speed."

Sally: "How?"

Zaku turns and smiles at her. he grabs her and puts her on his back.

Zaku: "Like this!"

Zaku jumps off and begins to grind down the vines while Lupe smiles and follows. Sally watches as they spin and jump between the trees.

Sally: " You've got to be kidding meeeee!!!!!!!"

Zaku: "Yeah, you're right! I'm sorry, Sonic's faster at this too!"

Sally: "That's not what I...never mind."

They quickly begin to start seeing a break in the trees as the density of the forest begins thinning out. They soon erupt out of the forest and start grinding on there feet directly on the ground as they leave the tree vines and branches behind. Sally gradually opens her eyes as the shear speed of their movement is causing the wind to dry out her eyes. Lupe approaches from behind as she gains on Zaku and Sally.

Lupe: "We almost there!?"

Zaku: "Just at the bottom of that cliff!"

Sally: "What!"

Zaku rockets off the sid of the cliff as Sally starts screaming while Lupe follows and begins chearing. Zaku corrispondingly lands on stumps and falls off them in order to slow down altiile on each one. He and Lupe land on the ground without a scratch while Sally slowly gets off of Zaku with her fur and Hair standing up.

Zaku: "Uh, what's wrong Sally?"

Sally: "You've got to woarn me before you do stuff like that!!!"

Zaku falls over and then sits up as he looks at Sally with a frown as his ears and tail lay while he scratches one of his ears and says...

Zaku: "Oww..."

Lupe laughs and helps Zaku to his feet, they look at each other as Lupe smiles at Zaku calmly. Zaku blushes and then tries to snap out of his stare.

Zaku: "Ahem, the entrance is right over there."

Sally sees the entrance and then turns to Lupe and Zaku and says...

Sally: "Alright, good luck you two, stick to the plan."

Lupe: "Alright Sally, take care."

Zaku: "Yes, please be carefull."

Sally: "I will."

Sally turns and runs out as she gains the attention of a few guards they meet her as they demand her to hault, she stops and puts her hands in the air.

Sally: "I give up!"

The robots apprehend her and take her into the base while they leave no guards outside to stand wiatch. Lupe and Zaku run up and get ready for their move. Sonic stand next to the Drone while he impatiently taps his foot on the ground as each tap makes the Drone grow alittle more uneasy.

Sonic: "Well!?"

Drone: "Well what, sir?"

Sonic: "Where's those authorised Drones you called for!?"

Drone: "They should be on their way...wait, we have just captured someone, that may be why they are taking so long."

Sonic: "Well they better hurry up or that dead Drone of yours is going to have company!"

The Drone flinches in fear. Sally, struggles in attempt to make her capture seem more real. To robots restrain her as they start a video broadcast to Robotasis allowing him to see their prisoner. Lupe and Zaku stand at a computer Terminal as Lupe uses Nicole to splice into the com links in search of Sally's video. Nicole finds it as the message is sent to robotasis.

Nicole: "Link locted!"

Lupe: "Okay, do it now Nicole!"

Nicole forces the message into an emergency broadcast channel which forces it to be broadcasted on every screen in the entire facility. A screen opens up and turns on near Sonic as it gains his full attention. He see's Sally held in the arms of two Guards as she breaks free and grabs the screen and says...

Sally: "Sonic! I know you can here me in there! You've got to fight it! You're being controled by micro-bots in your brain! They're trying to erase and capture your memories!!---"

Sonic stares at the monitor as if he was in a trance. his tightened fists begin shaking as his mind had began to jolt in furry and commotion. The micro-bots try and tighten their grip on Sonics memories while they begin failing from an odd power that nearly rips them off of Sonic's cerebrum. Afew bots fry as a blue bolt fires out of them as one after anouther, they fall off and are dragged away by Sonic's blood while he slowly regains consiousness. his gaise leaves the screen for a moment while the micro-bots still have control. Suddenly, the robot regains control of Sally as he then turns her to the other robot while he hits her across the face with his gun nocking her out completely as the robot holds the motion less body of Sally while small streams of blood drip from her mouth. Sonic flinches back into a tranced state as he witnesses this happen when his brain waves finally gather enough power to blast and destroy all the micro-bots off his brain stem. His eyes revert to an alerted state as he begins looking around. The Drone looks at him curiously while two other Drones begin to approach him to help open the door. Sonic looks around once again and decides to act serious. The Drone touches the panel as the door opens.

Drone guard: "There you go sir, will that be all then?"

Sonic looks at the drone curiously but then gains attention and says...

Sonic: "Uh, ahem, yes that'll be all, wait, actually, let me see your weopon."

Drone guard: "My weopon?"

Sonic: "Y-yes, I didn't studder, so give me your rifle!"

The drone hands the gun over emediatly as Sonic studies it. He smiles and then aims the gun at the drone. Three shots are heard throughout the facility as the three drones hit the ground. A medical drone turns to find out what the noise was when it sees Sonic.

Med-bot: " Oh...CRA---"

Bang! Sonic shoots the Bot and begins running as the gun slams into the ground. Nicole alerts Lupe and Zaku that Sonic is back to normal and trying to escape.

Lupe: "Tell him where Sally is and get him out of there!!!!"

Nicole: "I'm on it!"

The entercoms inside the facility turn on as Nicoles voice begins to echo...

Nicole: "Sonic, turn left up ahead and then take the elevator up five levels, thats where Sally's at!"

Sonic: "Sally's up there? Can you here me Nicole!?"

Nicole: "I'm right here Sonic, keep moving, I'll keep the bots off you!"

Sonic rockets down the coridores as he shifts left and jumps into a ball as he rips through the elevator doors and runs round and round in order to countinue up the shaft. Hes speed begins to create a drag behind him which pulls something close to a wind tunnel. Nicole warns him that he is about to reach the door that Sally is near He jumps again this time colliding with the door and bursting it open. He looks around and sees nothing as he says...

Sonic: "Nicole! Where is she!?"

Nicole: "Just up ahead around the corner to your right!"

Sonic begins charging as he rounds the corner and sees seven bots, five were escorting while the other two were holding onto the motionless Sally. Sonic's face shrills into an inraged expression as he accelerates and doesn't move to dodge the oncoming gunfire. He lunges forward as he kicks one of the bots across the room making it explode on contact with the wall behind it. It's gun falls as Sonic catches it and fires at the head of two of the robots, killing them instantly while he slides across the floor on his side when anouther bot disarms him by shooting the gun. He drops the gun and gets into a standing position as his feet begin to repel him towards the bot shooting at him as he begins to scream out while he tackles into the bot as a spiral and rips it in half. The two pieces begin flying across the room as Sonic's speed catches up and blows the pieces acroos the room as they detonate in air. Sonic in one motion turns and grabs the other bots head as he throws it down directly into his knee as the lens on its helmit shatters and a small discharge of electricity begins coming out of the exposed helmit. He drops the bot and looks at the other two robots. They flinch and then look at each other as they put Sally on the ground and then turn and run. Sonic approaches Sally's body as his heart raises in fear. His hands slowly wrap around her body as he begins picking her up, but his fear is sustained as he hears and feels her breathing.

Sonic: "Sally?"

Sonic hears a door open in the distance as he realises that the bots are bringing reinforcements. Realising now wasn't the time for standing still, he runs down the hall that he saw Sally and the bots coming from as he yells out to Nicole...

Sonic: "Nicole! How do I get out of here!?"

Nicole: "Keep going down that corridor as you will soon see a trail of signs that will help you get to the exit where Lupe and Zaku are!"

Sonic speeds off as he wants to exit as fast as possible. Lupe and Zaku watch the monitor as they see Sonic running with Sally. They grow excited as they know that Sonic is for sure back to his old self as he countinualy looks back down at Sally to see if she is alright. Before Zaku and Lupe really could go into an excited and overjoyed state however, the blast doors open revealing a horde of Swat bots and battle drones. Lupe and Zaku take a step back as lupe begins to take out her staff and says...

Lupe: "Uh, Nicole? We got a problem..."

Nicole: "I know, try and hold them off, I just found Robotasis' plans file!"

Zaku: "You're supposed to be helping Sonic escape!"

Nicole: "I'm multi-tasking, just keep them off me while I download the files."

Zaku: "Easy for you to say..."

Lupe takes a dagger out and puts her hand on Zaku's shoulder as she tries to offer it to him.

Lupe: "Here."

Zaku shakes his head and then says...

Zaku: "No, I'll be fine."

Lupe: "But you have no weopon."

Zaku smiles at Lupe and says...

Zaku: "No weopon..?"

He runs toward the bots and jumps high in the air as he crashes into a group of the bots and starts swinging his fists around while his claws erupt a furry of pain and destruction on the bots that surrounded him. Lupe finds herself staring as she makes no movement other than her eyes following Zaku's bot carnage.

Zaku: "You can help whenever you want!"

Lupe snaps out of it and then jumps into the group too as she begins breaking the bots open with her staff. Nicole gets to work as she forms a hack tool that increases her download speed. Zaku and Lupe fight next to each other as they make sure their is no way for a back attack on either of them. Sonic countinues down the corridores as he locates an elevator which will take him to the top level so that he can escape with Sally. The large fence like door opens as a solid metal slides out of the way in order to reveal the exposed internal of the elevator. He steps in as the gates close and the elevator begins moving up. He looks up as Sally comes to quietly, she focus's on his face and then flinches as she raises her left hand up and slaps Sonic across his face. She then pushes off of him so that she is standing on her own two feet as she moves away from him. Sonic groans alittle but then says...

Sonic: "Okay, I may have deserved that."

Sally: "G-Get away from me!"

Sonic moves toward Sally as she tries to push him back.

Sonic: "Sally, It's really me!"

Sonic grabs Sally's hands as she tries to push him. He moves closer and then places her hands on his chest as he cradels them while he speaks.

Sonic: "Sally, you see..? It's me, look me in the eyes, do these eyes look anything like that monster?"

Sally stares at his eyes while the elevator clicks and creaks in the background. She then looks at her feet as her eyes begin to swell. Sonic lowers his head and looks up in order to try and see her face when she lunges at him and corners him against the railing of the elevator. She kisses him as her arms wrap around him. His body now leaning alittle over the rail shakes as he didn't expect this as an out come. He stops flinching as he places his hand on her cheak and kisses back. She then moves back a little but returns to hugging him as her tears drip down his chest. He holds her and says...

Sonic: "I-I'm so...sorry Sally."

Sally: "Sonic?"

Sonic looks down at her face as Sally looks up at his face.

Sally: "Welcome back."

She kisses him again as the elevator starts coming to a hault. She steps away from him as they both look up at the dock that they approach. Her hand never leaves Sonic's. Her feeling make her believe that if she was to let go that he may turn back into the evil Sonic. The elevator comes to a stop as Sonic says...

Sonic: "You ready?"

Sally nods and allows Sonic to pick her up as she wraps her arms around him and cradels herself into his arms. She smiles as she and Sonic wiz off in search of the exit. Lupe and Zaku begin to feel overun as they both tire from the wear of fighting off the swarms of bots while trying their absolute best not to get shot by any laser rifles as they spin round and round in order to confuse the bots. Nicole splices the internals of Robotasis' plans as she gathers all the info she can in the short amount of time she has to do so. A red alert sirens as Sonic and Sally near the exit of the base the doors start to close as sally says...

Sally: "Sonic..!"

Sonic: "I know..."

Sonic accellerates as he tries to beat the door. Zaku and Lupe notice the sirens and look as they see Sally and Sonic erupting out of the base as the doors close directly behind them. Nicole freezes as she is blocked from the system, unable to finish her download of all the files.

Nicole: "Darn! And I was so close!"

Zaku: "Alright Lupe, grab Nicole and lets get the heck out of here!"

Lupe: "I'm on it!"

Lupe charges through the robots and grabs Nicole off the terminal. She then turns and alerts them that they are ready to go...

Lupe: "Everybody close your eyes!"

Lupe reaches into a sack on her back and pulls out a round disk which she throughs into the air. Sonic and Sally squeaze their eyes shut as lupe and Zaku cover theirs. A bright light is emmited as all the bots freeze in an odd trance. Sonic and Sally look around.

Sonic: "What happened?"

Lupe: "It's a stun charge, we need to go now before it wears off!"

Everyone turns and runs as they begin to flee back to knothole. Robotasis recieves the word of Sonic's redirection as his metal fist crashes into his chair as it dints the arm rest down.

Robotasis: "You idiots!....This is exsactly why I wanted his memories extracted emidiatly, not eventualy!"

Robotasis grabs the throte of the Drone that tells him and squeazes hard enough for it to malfunction and then fail. He lets go as the lifeless courpse hits the ground hard. Two other Drones watch in fear as Robotasis stands and walks around his chair. His arms cross behind his back as he says...

Robotasis: " Hmph, no matter! Begin the search beacon in the micro-bots so that we can start narrowing down the location of Sonic's precious Knothole! I am not going to let all this go without getting something out of it...NOW!!!"

The bot scatters as it runs out of Robotasis' command room while the other stands in fear of what he may be requested to do. Then Robotasis turns and looks at the giant monitor screens that surround the room. When he sees a small nearly unnoticeable red flash. He stares at the spot while the other bot fearfully asks what he can do...

Drone: "Sir, is their anything you w-want me to do?"

Robotasis: "...Leave..."

Drone: "W-what?"

Robotasis: "LEAVE!!!!"

Drone: "Yes sir!"

Robotasis stands still as the bot retreats in fear as the doors shut behind it. Robotasis tightens his grip on the metal of his chair as he thinks to himself. He then lets out a few words that echo into the giant metal room.

Robotasis: "Computer, what is the alert of?"

Computer: "My analysis shows an unauthorised access to your personal files..."

Robotasis: "When!?"

Computer: "Just a few moments ago when the alert of Sonic's escape was announced."

Robotasis: "Why was I not told?"

Computer: "At the time sir, it seemed irrelivant to the emergency that was taking place."

Robotasis: "So you just allowed the access of my files!?"

Computer: "Oh no, sir. I entercepted the codes that were hacking into my software and traced them to their location where I blocked out the terminal that was being used to access the information."

Robotasis calms down and steps away from his dented chair.

Robotasis: "So, what was it that they collected?"

Computer: "Unfortunatly, because it took some time to locate the terminal, they collected a significant amout of data that may cause harm to this installation."

Robotasis: "WHAT!!!"

Computer: "However, sir, I was able to replace some of the files with false info, but it seems that the download skipped the replaced files and moved on to the real files."

Robotasis: "What were some of the files that they got ahold of, from most threatening down."

Computer: "My reports say that I stoped them half-way through a download of the blueprints for your _Mobile Fort_ project."

Robotasis: "THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE!!!!!!! How did they get ahold of a maximum security file in less than ten minutes!?"

Computer: "I am aware of the severity of this but their is something else..."

Robotasis: "What!? What else could possible be worse!?"

Computer: "I detect mal-software inside my memory banks, multipul hack tools have left a trace of inviricated files inside my main drive software."

Robotasis slams his metal fist into the chair destroying the arm rest. He looks at the monitor screens as the computer desplays images related to their conversation.

Computer: "I have quarantined the viruses however and are awaiting your orders wheather to delete them or not.."

Robotasis: "Which files?"

Computer: "Mainly the files downloaded by the hacker-ware."

Robotasis: "Can we salvage any of the files?"

Computer all files have a duplicate backup inside my external drive."

Robotasis: "Than delete the infected and replace them with the duplicates!"

Computer: "Right away, sir. I have a com link requesting your attention from a terminal in the laboritory, shall I patch it in?"

Robotasis: "Feh! Yes... patch it in."

Computer: "Patching through, sir."

A screen pops up on the monitor as the same bot that he sent away to track Sonic pops up on the screen.

Robotasis: "Just tell me you have good news..."

The Drone is silent for a few moments as Robotasis looks down and says...

Robotasis: "I guess it's just one of those days...Out with it then!"

Drone: "Sir, we are unable to track Sonic at all, it appears that all the micro-bots inside his body have failed..."

Robotasis is silent as he looks at the ground angrily.

Drone: "D-do you have any more orders, sir?"

Robotasis: "...Burn it..."

Drone: "Sir?"

Robotasis: "BURN THE FOREST!!!!! ALL OF IT!!!!! I want everyone of those blasted freedom fighters burned to a crisp as soon as possible!"

Drone: "B-but sir..."

Robotasis: "WHAT!!!?"

Drone: "Are military facilities have been shut down, it appears that something has effected the computers ability to move our weoponry."

Robotasis: "What, computer! I demand an explaination!!!"

Computer: "One of the inviricated files has deluded me access to the weopons systems, deleting the file is impossible."

Robotasis: "Why?"

Computer: "It is a software file, by deleting it, I will never again be able to control the weopons systems."

Robotasis: "Can you heal the file or repair it?"

Computer: "Yes."

Robotasis: "Then how long will it take?"

Computer: "A week, maybe two tops, sir."

Robotasis: "Then get started!"

Computer: "Right away sir."

Robotasis sits in his disfigured chair as he says...

Robotasis: "And have a new chair installed!"

Sonic and the others arrive at Knothole as it seems that the whole villiage awaited them. Sonic puts Sally on the ground as everyone grows silent as Sonic walks up to speak.

Sonic: "I'm sorry for the things that I had done to you. Just moments ago, I was under the control af Robotasis as he had injected me with some form of a mind control. Any of you that I may have wronged during this day, I apologise, and I hope that you can come to forgive me."

Tails walks up to Sonic with a smug look on his face. Sonic looks down at him knowing what he did to him when tails jumps up onto Sonic and hugs him. Sonic holds Tails as he understands that Tails forgives him when Zaku places his hand onto Sonic's right shoulder.

Zaku: "Past cool, Sonic."

Tails: "Yeah! Past cool!"

Sonic smiles as he looks over at Sally who smiles at him. Sonic slowly puts Tails down as everyone beggins to chear. He then makes his way to Sally as she says...

Sally: "You know, you never di say you were sorry..."

Sonic: "That was the first thing I said to you when you woke up!"

Sally: "Oh yeah, why don't you say it again?"

She leans in close to Sonic as she smiles alittle and begins to blush. He smiles and places his hand on her cheak.

Sonic: "I'm sorry."

She lunges into him and kisses him as she slowly lifts her leg alittle. Zaku and Lupe look at Sall and Sonic as they then look at each other. They blush and then look away. When Sally and Sonic finish, Sally holds onto Sonic still as he turns and looks at the crowd. He raises his fist into the air as he and all of the freedom fighter say out in unison...

Freedom fighter: "All for one and one for all, Freedom Fighters forever!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ To Be Countinued in Part 9 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	9. A Birthday Party at the Beach

**Sonic Creed Part-9**

A Birthday Party at the Beach

September 13, Twelve Days Later:

It's been a long time since Robotasis has shown himself to the Freedom Fighters. Sonic did more damage than he thought he did, apparently. He hasn't done very much since the incident, as a matter of fact, he hasn't done anything. He's been sleeping mainly, and hanging out with Zaku or Sally when they aren't busy. He finds himself thinking of vacation.

Sonic: "Yeah...that would be nice..."

He lays in a field of flowers in the meadow as he stares up at the sky and day dreams of having fun. While he had his mind wandering, a person walks through the forest in his direction. They are almost through when Sonic finally notices them. He sits up and looks in their direction. Sally emerges from the trees and looks toward Sonic with a big smile. He smiles back and then waves to her. She puts a bag on the ground and then begins to run at Sonic. He stands up and smiles even wider, he opens his arms at the last second in order to catch her. What he didn't anticipate was that she was moving so fast that she was able to knock him over. When they hit the ground, Sally begins to push herself off of the laughing hedgehog while dandelion seeds fly into the air from their raucous. She looks down at him and smiles again while she too laughs. She raises her right hand to her head and fixes her slightly frizzed hair.

Sonic: "So, you finished your work early or something?"

Sally: "Who said I have to finish my work before I get to hang out with you Sonic?"

Sonic: "Uh, you did!"

Sally: "Well, I am Princess of Mobious, I think I have the right to skip chores for one day."

Sonic: "Excuse me my Princess, I did not mean to intrude on your infinitely majestic Royalty."

They laugh with each other for a little, and then Sally stands up off of Sonic and begins to lead him back to the bag. While they make their way to their destination, he says...

Sonic: "So, what's in the bag?"

She leans down and picks it up.

Sally: "Lunch."

Sonic smiles and then helps Sally set up a picnic blanket so they can eat. He sits down and stretches an arm out inviting her to sit with him, she grabs his hand and sits by his side. When she opens up the basket, Sonic's eyes open dramatically, he then says...

Sonic: "Chili Dogs!"

Sally: "Your favorite, I made em just the way you like them."

Sonic gobbles one down and says with a full mouth...

Sonic: "You know Sall, for a princess, you sure can cook!"

Sally blushes but responds by saying...

Sally: "What, so princess's don't know how to cook!"

Sonic: "No, you'd figure they wouldn't need to cause their butlers and stuff."

Sally smiles sideways at Sonic and he continues to say...

Sonic: "Okay okay, so you haven't had a butler around every day of your life."

Sally: "Well, the spots open..."

Sonic: "What are you trying to say?"

Sally: "Why don't you cater to my every will for the rest of your natural life."

Sonic: "Nah, pass."

They smile and Sonic suddenly remembers something important. He turns to her and says...

Sonic: "Hey Sall, what's today?"

Sally: "September 13."

Sonic smiles and realizes why she took the day off, there are only two days in the year she will willingly ditch work and those days are Christmas and her birthday. He stands up and bows in a butler's manner.

Sonic: "I shall be taking your orders for the rest of the day, my lady."

Sally: "Oh, *giggle* might I inquire why?"

Sonic: "My Lady! Tis' your birthday, you deserve all!"

Sally laughs out loud and uses Sonic's hand as a way to stand. She bows slightly in gratitude and says...

Sally: "Do you want to know what I want then?"

Sonic: "Of course!"

Sally steps closer...

Sally: "What if it was something hard to get?"

Sonic: "Hard, are we talking about the same thing?"

Sally: "What's that supposed to mean, are you saying it is easy to get."

Sonic: "Yep."

Sally: "Oh really?"

Sonic: "Yep. Nothing's to difficult for a hog as handsome as this!"

Sally folds her arms.

Sally: "Well, you'll have to earn this one."

Sonic: "I thought we were doing this for you."

Sally: "We are."

Sonic runs as fast as he can and avoids a tree branch as he begins to climb the side of the mountain he set to climb. Sally stands at the bottom, gazing up at her minion as he is set off to get what she wanted. He reaches the top and pulls a single leaf from the tree on the top of the small mount. He slides down and hands it over to Sally.

Sally: "Well well, you did good."

Sonic: "There it is, one Kinko Leaf, as promised. What do you need these for anyway?"

Sally: "Good for toniques, plus, I like watching you struggle."

Sonic: "Struggle? Did you see how fast I did that! I was past cool!"

Sally: "Okay, don't over gratify yourself. You did good, I'll admit it."

Sonic: "So, do I receive what you say is so hard to obtain?"

She smiles and wraps her arms around his shoulders as their noses touch.

Sally: "You're lucky you're cute!"

Sally kisses Sonic and then returns to hugging him.

Sonic: "Told ya, too easy."

Sally: "Shut up..."

Sonic: "Hey, I just had an idea!"

Sally: "That's new."

Sonic pulls off of her a little and then says...

Sonic: "Sally, when's the last time you went to the beach?"

Sally: "Oh, wow, a few years, I never thought of it either..."

Sonic: "That's It! We'll go to the beach!"

Sally: "Wait, why!"

Sonic: "Sally, it's your 17th birthday, you didn't get a sweet 16, so we'll give you a radical 17!"

Sally smiles slightly puzzled but flattered by Sonic, she then says...

Sally: "Is it gonna be the gang or just you and me?"

Sonic: "You choose, but it wouldn't be radical without the others."

Sally: "So your saying it wouldn't be a cool thing to do without them?"

Sonic: "Oh, it would be cool alright, just not as."

Sally: "It would be past cool, right?"

She sarcastically smiles...

Sonic: "That's right, so let's go tell the others."

Sally grabs his arm and says...

Sally: "Wait, Sonic, we can't leave today."

Sonic: "You're right, that's why we'll let everyone know they need to come on the weekend."

Sally smiles and Sonic leans in for a hug and then picks her up and runs her back to Knothole. When they arrive, Sonic calls an assemble. In only a matter of a half hour, all of knothole had arrived. Sonic takes the stage and says...

Sonic: "Hello everyone, thanks for gathering on such short notice! As some of you may know, it's someone very special's birthday today... come on up Sall!"

He sticks his hand out as everyone gives Sally applause while she walks to the stage and goes under Sonic's arm. He holds her near him and says...

Sonic: "Now, as for her birthday, we will be going to the beach, and all of you are invited. Those who don't want to come can stay behind and look over Knothole while the rest of us are gone."

Everyone cheers and Sonic smiles, then looks down at Sally who blushed at him.

Sonic: "Okay, okay, settle down real quick. We'll be leaving this Friday, so those who need to pack, go home and take the rest of the day off for that."

The crowd goes eccentric with excitement and Sonic has to try and quiet them so he can say...

Sonic: "Those who know they're staying, please talk to Rotor about work duties for you."

Everyone starts to leave and Sally and Sonic walk down the stairs and join the others. Lupe and Zaku stand side by side on one side of Sonic and Sally while Rotor, Antoine, and Bunnie stand on the other.

Lupe: "Are we really gonna do this?"

Sonic: "Of course we are. It'll be past cool!"

Bunnie: "Sugar Hog, now just how long y'all think we'll be gone?"

Sally: "The weekend is all, right Sonic?"

Sonic: "I was planing on a week, but you are the birthday girl, so it's your choice."

Everyone looks at Sally.

Sally: "Fine, a week it is then, but we're not staying any longer than that!"

Antoine: "Oh, this is going to be a really fw'un week."

Rotor: "Hey, Sonic, I don't have to come, right?"

Sonic: "Yeah, but why don't you want to?"

Rotor: "Not a big fan of the ocean, anyway, I need to keep on working on the regenerater machine, and eventually we'll have to de-robotasize Uncle Chuck."

Sonic: "That's right, where is Uncle Chuck anyway?"

Rotor: "To the south, remember that he said he needed to see how the other robotasized complex's turned out after D-day."

Sonic: "It's been a long time, we need to regain contact with him."

Bunnie: "Well, aside from that point, sugar hog, how are we s'pposed to take the hole of Knothole to a beach?"

Sonic: "We can use the forest long front. It's the fastest route anyway."

Sally: "It sounds like a plan then, we'll all meet in the auditorium in an hour to begin the preparation."

Sonic: "Wow, Sall, wait a sec. You go to the auditorium right now."

Sally: "Sonic, I have to pack my things."

Sonic: "No you don't."

Sally: "What?"

Bunnie: "Don't worry Sally girl, I'll pack your fix-ens."

Sally: "That's nice Bunnie, but I would like to pack my own things."

Lupe: "Sonic, if we're leaving this Friday, why are we packing today, that's two days away?"

Sonic: "We need everyone to have time to pack their things and we're all gonna have to work really hard tomorrow to make sure that we leave Knothole in good condition."

Zaku stands in a silence that no one is use to.

Sonic: "Yo, Zaku, what's up?"

Zaku: "Ow, um, it's uh... well, to tell you the truth, I've never been to a beach before..."

Lupe: "WHAT! Oh, you're definitely coming!"

Lupe grabs onto Zaku's arm and hugs on.

Lupe: "Your never gonna want to leave, you'll see."

Zaku's face goes red and everyone stares at them awkwardly. When Lupe realizes what she was doing she backs off and blushes a little. Sonic changes the subject back by saying...

Sonic: "Okay, so we know what to do, right? Then let's take care of it!"

Everyone splits off and the day, soon after, came to an end. Sonic places his

last bits of things into his suitcase and closes it. Zaku, parallel to him on the couch, is doing the same thing. He breaks the silence by turning to see Sonic and saying...

Zaku: "What is the beach like?"

Sonic turns and looks at him and walks over, placing his right hand on Zaku's left shoulder.

Sonic: "It's like a giant lake, but almost never ending."

Zaku: "That's it?"

Sonic: "No! Their is so much more than that! Waves, the size of buildings, trees, that are awesome! And... aww, i just can't put it into words. Its the best experience ever, you'll see."

Zaku: "You think so?"

Sonic: "Know so."

Zaku smiles and then nuggies Sonic on the head. He fights back and pushes Zaku off of him and then tackles him over a table making a loud thump as they begin to laugh at each other. Sonic stands first and helps Zaku finish packing his stuff. The next morning was bright and fresh, everyone was already busy at work knowing that their was much to be done before their vacation. Sonic, trying to work for once, helps Rotor put up the line on a tree that would help him get a new wind mill up for better power.

Sonic: "Yo, Rote! Why we got to do this so soon anyway?"

Rotor: "If we don't, Knothole could be out of power while we are away."

Sonic: "Why?"

Rotor: "Because I'm turning off the other mills because their aren't gonna be enough people here to monitor them on top of the other chores."

Sonic: "So, this will give them enough power to make it through the weak?"

Rotor: "For a year, Sonic."

Sonic: "Then why haven't we installed this yet?"

Rotor: "You haven't been around to help us do it!"

Sonic: "Oh... sorry 'bout that...?"

Rotor: "It's cool, now stop talking and help me get this up."

Sonic: "On it Rote!"

Sonic grabs the rope and awaits for Rotor to give him the signal to take off. He does and Sonic Runs off, passing the tree that had the rope on it's branch as support. The rope hisses as it quickly swings over the branch, slowly carving into the wood. The mill picks up and rises quickly when the rope snaps. The mill comes to a stop at an angle and barely holds it's balance. Sonic runs back in fear to see that it is beginning to fall. Rotor screams out...

Rotor: "Sonic, tie the rope back on, QUICK!"

Sonic runs up the side of the tree and gets to the branch, grabbing the snapped end stuck on the tree and jumping off to land on the mill. It starts to fall and he ties the rope off when he rockets off to the end of the pulley and begins to pull to regain the mills balance. Lupe sees Sonic struggling and quickly grabs a part of the rope in order to help. Rotor runs over and joins in, knowing that the state of the mill was at stake. As they struggle, they make a lot of racket, between them shaking and the mill creaking, they created a symphony of racket. Zaku and Bunnie, on the other side of Rotors shack, round the corner to see everyone struggling. They run over and hold fast as the mill slowly comes to a controllable state. When they fully regain control, they pull it back and the mill rises to its position. The tension on the rope fades, and so do everyone else. Sonic lays on the ground exhausted with everyone sitting or slouching from the strain. Bunnie, standing first, says...

Bunnie: "Well, y'all sure know how to cause 'little chaos round here don't yuh?"

She smiles brightly as she has everyone's attention. Rotor looks up at her and says...

Rotor: "Thanks for the save guys, me and Sonic would never of been able to get that back up."

Sonic: "What went wrong?"

Rotor: "You might have been going too fast for the rope to handle."

Zaku stands next and offers his hand to the struggling Lupe who was just regaining her sense of balance. She looks up and sees his hand and blushes as she excepts his offer. She stands and then wipes herself down.

Lupe: "Ahem... thank you Zaku."

Zaku: "You're welcome."

Zaku offers his hand to Rotor next, and then to Sonic. Sonic stares at Zaku's hand for a few moments and then takes the offer and stands up.

Sonic: "Thanks for the help guys, we would have been in some mondo trouble had you not shown up."

Zaku: "No kidding, just glad we could help."

A couple hours pass and everyone's hard work is starting to show. In over what seems a years time, Knothole hasn't looked so beautiful, clean, and organized. Sally and Sonic look out at the beauty of their home and smile at the thought of what was going to happen in only a days time. Sally looks to her right to look at Sonic, he see's her do so in the corner of his left eye and turns his head slightly so he can look at her. She blushes slightly, and scoots closer to him and lays her head on his shoulder. He lays his head on hers and Sally says...

Sally: "Thank you Sonic."

He looks down, and then back at knothole and says...

Sonic: "Anything for you, Sally."

The day was almost over as everyone starts getting ready for bed to rest up for the long journey ahead. Sally lets go of Sonic and turns to face him as he does to her. She looks up at him and kisses him. He holds onto her and kisses back. She let's go and says...

Sally: "Goodnight, Sonic."

Sonic: "Goodnight, Sally."

Sally turns away and starts walking to her hut, Sonic turns as well, but watches her as he does so. She turns to look at him again and smiles warmly before looking away for the rest of the night. He turns and continues to his hut where he see's Zaku and Lupe approaching. He steps behind the cover of a bush and tree. Looking at them he overhears and see's everything they do.

Zaku: "Well, that was fun, and I guess it's time for us to go our separate ways and go to bed for tomorrow?"

Lupe: "Yep, unfortunately."

Lupe and Zaku stop in front of Sonic's hut.

Zaku: "Well, this is rather rude of me, normally I'm supposed to walk you to your house."

Lupe laughs and smiles with a small blush. Zaku scratches his head and smiles brightly. They stand for a little as Zaku tries to figure out how to say goodbye. He motions for a hug as Lupe awkwardly tries as well, but he see's how red she is in the face, so he stops and instead grabs her hand gradually.

Zaku: "Well, goodnight Lupe. Sleep well."

He pulls her hand up to his mouth and kisses it gently. Lupe's eyes widen and her heart raises as her face grows red in embarrassment. Zaku looks up at the starstruck Lupe and smiles. She smiles back and gives him a quick hug. He blushes at first but wraps his around her and hugs back. They let go and they wave goodbye one last time as Lupe starts to walk away. Zaku turns to enter the hut and Sonic smiles brightly. He quietly says...

Sonic: "Way to go, Zaku!"

Sonic starts to head back the the hut and opens the door up to see Zaku happily getting a glass of water.

Zaku: "Oh, Sonic, what's up?"

Sonic: "I was gonna ask you the same question."

Sonic smiles.

Zaku: "What do you mean?"

Sonic narrows his eyes and starts heading to his bed.

Sonic: "Oh, nothing, let's get to bed and get ready for tomorrow."

Zaku watches him carefully as well as nervously as if suspecting him of something, but he finishes his drink never the less, and heads to bed. The lights go off and Sonic says.

Sonic: "Night, Zaku."

Zaku: "Night, Sonic."

The next day comes fast as everyone dreams of the day at the beach. An alarm goes off in Sonic's Room as it scares Zaku off of his couch. He hits the ground and stands in an alert position as he looks at a totally KO'd Sonic. He lowers his awareness and squints his eyes at Sonic. He walks over to the clock, grabs it, shutting the alarm off, then throws it softly at Sonic's head, waking him up instantly.

Sonic: "Oww! That Hurt! What was that for!"

Zaku: "For setting an alarm for the morning without warning me, and also, why are you complaining, you got a thick skull anyway."

Sonic and Zaku look at each other, then burst into laughter.

Sonic: "Well, now that we're both up, I think we should check and see how the others are doing, everyone should be getting up now, or at least in a little."

Zaku nods in agreement and follows Sonic outside while they both stretch on their way to the door. Sonic opens the door to see that everyone is already outside, and by the looks of it were waiting on Sonic. Zaku looks at Sonic nervously.

Zaku: "What time is it?"

Sonic: "9:00am"

Zaku: "When were we supposed to be ready and leaving?"

Sonic: "Hmm... ready at 8:30... Leaving now."

Zaku: "Then why are we only just getting up!"

Sonic: "I put the clock on snooze."

Zaku stands silent for a few seconds. Lupe walks up with Sally.

Lupe: "What took you so long!"

Sally: "Sonic I expected it from, but you Zaku?"

Zaku: "We get up at the same time usually, I thought he got us up on time."

Lupe: "Well, he didn't."

Sally: "Nope."

They all look at Sonic for his response.

Sonic: "Well, were up and ready now, so all were doing now is stalling some more, so let's go!"

Sonic smiles runs inside, grabs his bag, and Zaku's, and stands outside ready to go. Sally rolls her eyes and lowers her head a little but turns around to see the crowd in order to address them.

Sally: "Okay everyone, it's time for us to start heading out, I hope you only brought what you yourself can carry, but if now, Bunnie is bringing a travel drone cart, you can throw what you cant carry on that. This is going to be a half day hike, so be sure to have plenty of water on you to hydrate."

The crowd looks around as most check to make sure they have water while others start making their way to Bunnie's car to throw what they can't carry on it. Sonic steps forward and positions himself next to Sally.

Sonic: "Now if everyone is ready, we'll be leading you through the forest long front, which most who've been there no it to be a very long and dense part of the forest to cross, but as long as everyone sticks together and makes sure to watch out for the people around

you, we'll make it through in an hour or so, then its an easy grass meadow walk to the beach. So, who's ready!"

The crowd cheers in excitement as Sonic puts his arm out to Sally so she can grab onto it. They lead off as Lupe and Zaku follow with the crowd behind them. Only an hour into their journey they reach the near end of the Forest. As they come through, Sonic and Zaku help guide Bunnie through as she drives the Cart. Once through Sonic runs with Sally through the fields and purposefully falls into the greens and browns as she follows laughing out loudly, shortly after Tails and Amy join them. A couple hours later and the oceans aroma and sound fill the senses of the freedom fighters. Sonic smiles, picks up Sally, and runs her to the top of the hill to reveal the ocean. They look out at the beautiful sea while all the others follow behind.

Sally: "It's even more beautiful than I remember..."

Sonic: "Yeah, way past cool."

Bunnie, Lupe, then Zaku arrive at the hill top while Antoine starts to follow behind.

Bunnie: "Oh my stars! Ain't it just the prettiest thing you ever did see!"

Lupe: "Yes Bunnie, I love the ocean! What do you think Zaku?"

Zaku stands awestruck at first while everyone stares at him to see his reaction. Then he smiles and says happily...

Zaku: "It's so beautiful!"

Lupe smiles happily and hugs him excitedly as she yells out...

Lupe: "I told you you'd like it!"

Sonic laughs as he puts Sally down and then he says...

Sonic: "Last one down's a rotten egg!"

He zooms down as everyone follows. In a matter of minutes, everyone started setting up for the games and activities they'd partake in, one of the first set up was volleyball, which just so happened to be Lupe's favorite game. Everyone starts getting into their swimsuits as Sonic wheres red trunks and Zaku wheres black ones. Antoine comes out with orange and black trunks.  
They all stand near each other waiting for the girls to hurry up so they can play volleyball. The girls come around the corner and the boys pay great attention to them. Lupe wheres a purple two piece rap, while Sally wheres a one piece bathing suit, backless and blue. While Bunnie wheres a pink tube top and pink bikini bottom. All of the boy's mouths drop as they aren't used to seeing them dress this way. Sonic shakes it off quickly, while Zaku follows, then Antoine.

Sally: "So, you boys ready to lose?"

Sonic: "Hah! I never lose!"

Lupe: "We'll see about that!"

The girls group high five and then head to the court with the boys following behind. Sonic, Zaku, and Antoine are on one side, while Bunnie, Sally, and Lupe were on the other.

Sonic: "So, I guess it's boys vs. girls?"

Lupe: "You better believe it is!"

Sally laughs and then serves the ball. Zaku responds to it and hits it back without knowing exactly how to play. The ball is out of play so Bunnie lets it go out.

Bunnie: "Now, sugar, I know this is your first time playin', so for future reference, make sure that you keep the ball from landin' outside of the square on our side, as'well as inside yours, you want to either let it hit outside of your side or inside of our side."

Zaku stands slightly confused but understands it and says...

Zaku: "O-okay."

Bunnie: "Alright sugar, here comes my serve!"

Bunnie rockets the ball up as it heads for Sonic. Sonic smiles happily as he knows it's his.

Sonic: "Alright! Here I go!"

He jumps into the air and turns into a ball as he collides with it in order to spike it in Sally's direction.

Sally: "Oh no you don't Sonic Hedgehog!"

Sally dives and bounces the ball up as Bunnie jumps into the air and readies her robotic arm for a counter spike. Sonic and Zaku instantly get in position to respond as Antoine daydreams. Bunnie hits the ball so hard it spins in a disc shape towards Antoine, it hits his head and he gets drilled into the ground as the ball flies upward.

Zaku: "Way to go Antoine!"

Sonic: "That's using your head Ant!

Sonic jumps toward Zaku, Zaku readies himself by putting his hands together as Sonic's foot lands in them, then, Zaku throws him up as he catch's up with the ball, only to pile drive it down. Sally and Bunnie back off of it nervously as it comes down bullet fast. Suddenly, Lupe jumps in the way and blocks it with her hand and demands Sally to serve it to her again. Sally responds by putting it into position for Lupe to Spike it. Lupe jumps and does a few front flips to get her speed up as she hits it with the bottom of both of her fists. It bullets too fast for Sonic or Zaku to respond as it hits the ground and covers Antoine with sand.

Lupe: "YES!"

The girls start cheering as they defeat the boys. After a few more ours of play, the sun starts to head down and everyone gathers for a conference Sonic had set up as he invites Sally up to his side.

Sonic: "As you all know now, the reason we are here is to celebrate someone very special to us as she has turned 17. Let's give her a big round of applause!"

The crowd begins to cheer and whistle.

Sonic: "And with that said, I'd like to say something for everyone to hear."

Everyone pays attention to Sonic as he turns to face her.

Sonic: "I made the suggestion of the beach because I knew that you loved it and missed the beauties of the water and sand. And I just want you to know why I went to such lengths to make you happy like this. Everyone here love's you Princess Sally Acorn, and we all love to see your face light up. You are very special to me and I'd do this for you as long as I possibly can! Happy Birthday Sally!"

Sonic starts to sing happy birthday to sally as everyone else joins in while Bunnie and Zaku walk up to her with a cake with 17 candles on it. Sally grabs her face in shock and blushes extremely red. Once the song was over she blows the candles out and Sonic says...

Sonic: "So, what was your wish?"

Sally looks at him and says...

Sally: "Ahh ah ah! It's bad luck to tell."

Sonic: "Oh come on Sall, I won't say anything."

Sally: "How about I show you?"

Sonic: "S-sure I guess..."

She leans in and kisses him in front of everyone. The crowd cheers as sonic grabs a hold of Sally and continues to kiss her.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ To Be Continued in Part 10 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	10. Revenge of Robotasis

**Sonic Creed Part-10**

Revenge of Robotasis

End of Beach Vacation:

Sonic stands and stretches in the tent he and Zaku share as he slowly unzips the front in order to look at the beach that they spent a week on. He smiles as his stretch cause his ears to stand and twitch while his tail points out from his body. He finishes and steps out, zipping the tent back up on his way out. He walks to a log laid on the beach from the freedom fighters, it kind of became a bench for people to sit down on. He smiles once again as he watches the waves roll in and he feels the breeze of the salty air. He suddenly hears a feminine yawn and a tent unzip behind him as he sees Sally stumble out of her tent. She smiles at Sonic and walks to him in order to join him on the log.

Sally: "Well, this is a surprise, your up before me."

Sonic: "Got to get back on your A game Sall, after all, we are heading back to Knothole today."

Sally: "Yep."

She yawns again and then leans onto his shoulder.

Sally: "But I'd much rather be lazy for now."

Sonic: "That's thinkin' like me alright."

Sally laughs. Sonic leans back a little as he raps one arm around Sally.

Sonic: "It was fun, I'm gonna miss it."

Sally: "Me too."

Sally and Sonic sigh a little.

Sally: "You know what I'm gonna miss most? Being here with everyone, including you. I haven't had fun like this in a while, thank you again Sonic."

Sonic: "No prob Sall, your just lucky I'm such a universally fun guy!"

Sally leans off of him a little and says...

Sally: "What do you mean?"

Sonic: "I'm a hero, a fast acting transporter, an engineer, and most importantly, a party hog!"

Sonic winks at her and gives his trademark thumbs up as she laughs.

Sally: "Well, it sure was a lot of fun, Sonic, the Party Hedgehog."

Sonic: "And it all ways will be like that with me, stick with me Sall, I'll make it happen!"

Sally: "I know you will Sonic, and I'll keep that offer in mind."

After a few minutes of silence, Zaku erupts from his tent and stretches he looks over at Sonic and Sally as they begin to stand to go greet him. Zaku stares at the two and says suddenly after it seems like he's studied them.

Zaku: "You know what, you two are getting taller."

Sonic: "What, really?"

Zaku: "Yeah, you guys are about that age now, I don't know why I haven't noticed it. Sally, you have to at least have grown like a whole 2 inches. And Sonic, your like half a foot taller!"

Sally: "Really? Well we are reaching the time that we'd reach true adulthood."

Zaku: "And from the looks of it, Sonic might even grow to be about my size soon too!"

Sonic: "Better watch out! Soon it will be me giving the nuggies!"

Zaku laughs as Lupe and the others start waking up and coming out.

Bunnie: "Now what's all this noise about, y'all already up?"

Lupe: "Looks like. *yawn* so we gonna be getting everyone up to go back to Knothole soon?"

Sally: "Yes, let's get started ASAP."

Sonic: "On it Sall."

Within an hour, the camp was picked up and everyone ready to head out and move back to Knothole. Sonic heads to the front and ushers everyone forward as the move began. Sally catches up and grabs his arm as she takes one last look at the beach. She smiles and looks away as they journey forward. A hour or two pass as they journey to their missed home of Knothole. Amy and Tails play with the kids as they roll and horse around in the meadow. Sonic and Sally pass a tree they land marked on the way to the beach as a 15 minute walk from the forest. Sonic and Sally smile, but stop as they smell an odd odor in the air. Something like chard wood. Sonic smile turns upside down as he and Sally fear the worst. Sonic picks up Sally and runs to the top of the hill as their fears became reality. A dark black cloud covered the air as ash pored from the sky. The forest had been set on fire. Sally's face drops to a distressed sadness as she is put down. She runs from Sonic as he reaches out to stop her. He misses and she runs forward till she is far from the group. She drops to her knees as tears rise to her eyes and drip down her face. The forest which she loved as her home was set a blaze as trees fell from weakness and the ground burnt dry. Sonic catches up behind her and keeps some distance from her as he says...

Sonic: "Sally, I'm sorry, theirs nothing we could have done."

Sally: "Yes their was! We could have been here, we could have stopped it, now our home may not be there."

Sonic: "Sally, you know as well as I do that if Knothole was burned down, we would have been too. But there is still help, come on Sally, we need you, the others can't see you like this."

Sally: "I don't care!"

Lupe and Zaku approach from behind but stop as they hear Sally. Sonic reaches to her arm to comfort her as she rejects it. Lupe gasps shocked as Sonic calmly pulls away. His eyes narrow as the embers from the still burning forest fall near him, the slow breeze moves his quills as he stands rejected. Bunnie approaches and says...

Bunnie: "We need to put those fires out and save what's left of the forest!"

Sonic: "Agreed, I'll head into Knothole to see if it's okay, you guys take care of the fires... and Sally."

Zaku: "Okay Sonic, you can count on us."

Sonic, with his eyes still fixed on Sally, stays silent for a few moments and then turns to leave when he is stopped by Lupe.

Lupe: "Sonic, be careful, and don't worry about Sally, she'd never be like this normally."

Sonic: "I know... good luck."

Lupe: "Good luck Sonic."

Sonic rockets into the forest with speed that sucks the black smoke down and then throws it away as he makes a whole in the darkness. He hopes that he will soon reach Knothole so that he can ensure the other Freedom Fighters Safety. His speed rips through the darkness and virtually puts out the fires that surround him. He suddenly breaks through the fire chard and burnt forest to find ashy and wet trees and ground that was defended by electrical water pumps that were undoubtedly created by Rotor to fight the fires. Sonic is filled with a swift feeling of relief and calm as he feels almost assured that Knothole is safe and secure. He runs for another few minutes and then burst through some ashy plants to see green forests, he was very sure that Knothole was safe now as he was still a five minute sonic sprint away from Knothole and their was no sign of fire damage. He comes into a pass where he sees Knothole and see's that it is fine. He rounds a couple of houses to see Rotor leading the group of Freedom Fighters that stayed behind as he directs them to parts of Knothole in order to help stop the fires. Sonic runs into the crowd and the crowd shows signs of relief.

Rotor: "Sonic! Your back!"

Sonic: "Just got back, what's going on?"

Rotor dismisses the others as they rush off to find something to do and make sure the pumps were working.

Rotor: "It was Robotasis, he dropped carpet incendiaries into the forest randomly, we got most of the fires put out or under control, but it looks like Robotasis is making his move to try and kill us off."

Sonic: "Good to hear you've got the predicament under control and have analyzed the situation."

Rotor: "Thanks Sonic. Where are the others?"

Sonic: "Putting the fires out in the forest long front."

Rotor: "I see, so the fires reached that far."

Sonic: "He probably dropped a bomb near there, I just didn't run by one."

Rotor: "Well, I have this situation under control here, so you should probably head back and give the others assistance."

Sonic: "Sounds like a plan Rote! I'll be back!"

Sonic rockets off in the direction he came to look for the others.

Rotor: "Be careful Sonic."

Sonic runs fast as he soon rips out of the green forest and back into the ash covered forest when he soon after passes the robot drones as he sees they've pushed up farther to continue to put the fires out. He suddenly sees the end of the burnt forest and erupts to see the Freedom Fighters putting out the last of the flames. He lends some help by making a small wind tunnel by running in a circle rapidly and moving near the fires. As the visual fires disappears, Sonic stops and leaves the easy to manage to the others. He runs to Lupe and Zaku as they stand behind Sally. They turn to look at him as Sally turns around, but doesn't look him in the eyes. He looks at her carefully as he moves toward her. Her left hand rests on the top of her right arm as she looks at the ground to her right. Lupe and Zaku stand out of his way as he nears her.

Sonic: "Knothole is safe. Rotor has had the Freedom Fighters put out most of the fires."

Sally continues to stare at the ground as Sonic pauses for a response. Not seeing one, he continues to say...

Sonic: "I just figured you should know. Alright guys, lets put the last of those fires out."

Sonic turns to leave but is stopped by Sally's right hand as she shivers and cry's.

Sally: "I'm, I'm so sorry Sonic! Please, try to understand, I-I don't know what to do... I..."

Sonic grabs her and pulls her onto his chest and he raps his arms around her. Her left hand, and her right arm down, she quickly closes her eyes, tightens her right fist and then grabs Sonic with both arms as she buries her head in his chest. She screams out loud as Sonic's chest numbs the sound. Lupe and Zaku look at each other and turn to go help the others. Sonic rubs Sally's back as he starts to sit down with her. She cry's for a few minutes and starts to calm down while Sonic holds her and gently rubs her back. He lays his head on top of her's as her crying comes to a stop. He kisses her on the head and pulls his head away from hers as she slowly looks up, tear drenched face and all. He smiles at her and says...

Sonic: "It's gonna be okay Sally, I promise. I'm here for you, you know that."

She smiles slightly as her eyes start to water again. She leans her head on his chest again, this time with her right ear to his chest. She hears his calm heart beat, as it in turn soothes her fears.

Sally: "No one got hurt?"

Sonic: "None that me and Rotor know of."

Sally sighs in relief and lowers her head a little.

Sally: "Thank you sonic, for understanding."

Sonic: "I may not understand everything that happens, but one things for certain, I know when you aren't yourself."

Sally hugs on harder and smiles dimly. Sonic looks at the flames as the embers pass by him and Sally, as the air is filled with black and the odor of burning green. The grass beneath them seeps down as the weight of the air and the heat pull them to the ground. A few hours pass as the freedom fighters put out the fire and gather in Knothole for their next plan. Sonic stands up with Sally next to him as she begins to address the freedom fighters.

Sally: "Attention, attention everyone. I know that we're all under a lot of stress to come home just to see that our privacy and land have been violated, but now is not the time to panic. All of you should head home while the leaders and I discuss what is next to come. Rest up, cause we are all gonna need our sleep and energy for tomorrow... vacation is over, now it's time to come back to reality."

Sally steps off the stage, leaving Sonic to say what he needs to say.

Sonic: "Go home, and rest, we'll talk more tomorrow."

Sonic steps off the stage and heads in the direction of the Command Central House as he see's that Lupe, Bunnie, Antoine, Rotor, and Zaku follow behind. Upon entering the house, they find that Sally and Dr. Quack are setting up some kind of machine inside the room. Sonic is the first to show true interest as he sees a cryogenic tube in the corner of the room.

Sonic: "What's that?"

Dr. Quack: "It's the regenerater we talked about earlier, Sonic."

Sonic: "It's finished!"

Doc: "No, that's what your gonna help me with."

Sonic flinches a little as he stops in his tracks.

Doc: "I need you to get into it."

Sally looks at Dr. Quack nervously and then back at Sonic.

Sally: "Please don't do this, I don't want anything happening!"

Sonic: "It'll be okay, I promise Sall."

Sonic starts walking over to Doc, as he has some kind of shot ready. Sally walks in front of him, stopping him as she says...

Sally: "Don't you dare get hurt!"

Sonic: "I'll be fine Sall, don't worry, I can't leave you."

Sally smiles a little as she hugs Sonic. Sonic then turns to Doc and says...

Sonic: "Ready."

Doc: "Make sure you've used the restroom first, you'll be in the Cryogenic Tube for at least three hours."

Sonic: "Really!"

Doc: "Give or take an hour."

Sonic starts to walk out of the room slowly as everyone stares at him. Sally giggles a little causing the others to laugh a little.

Sonic: "Shut up! Like you haven't had to."

He leaves and the others gather round some metal table in the center of the room.

Bunnie: "Now what in the who-hah is this!"

Sally: "It's a holopanel that Dr. Quack and Rotor have been working on. It'll make it easier for us to plan missions now."

Rotor: "I'm just glad it could be used in some way."

Sally flips a switch on the side of the unit causing a 3D image of Knothole to appear. Everyone is in ah as the image is extremely clear and realistic.

Bunnie: "Wow, would you look at that!"

Sally: "Impressive Rotor, and you too Dr. Quack."

Doc: "It wasn't much, I just stuck to the logarithms and science of it, Rotor's the one who built it."

Sally: "Never the less, very good guys."

Rotor: "If you zoom out, it will show a current time view of whats going on outside Knothole."

Sally: "How?"

Rotor: "We rigged the system to a satellite we have in orbit, It will go where we want it to go, but it will take time to shift its orbit from place to place in space."

Zaku: "Cool..."

Lupe: "This is an extremely good tactical advantage! When did you get this going!"

Rotor: "I started working on it a month or two ago. The only reason it got done so easy is because of Doc's help."

Doc: "It was my pleasure."

Sonic comes back in the room.

Sonic: "Wow, that's past cool!"

Sally: "Ain't it?"

Doc: "You ready Sonic?"

Sonic looks at Dr. Quack and nods. Doc approaches him with a shot.

Sonic: "Be gentle with me..."

Doc puts the shot in his right arm.

Sonic: "Ow."

Doc then helps him into the cryogenic tube. He then pulls an I.V. out of the the machine and places it on the top of his hand, after removing Sonic's glove. With that done, Doc rigs him up with a bunch of panels and stickers to scan his vital signs. A small robotic machine moves for Sonic's other hand as Doc removes his other glove. A small needle comes out of the tip as it goes into the tip of his finger.

Sonic: "Ow!"

Doc: "Sorry, didn't mean for that to hurt. Okay, the I.V. Is gonna cause you to get really tired within the next 25 seconds, after 30, you'll pass out."

The Doc starts the I.V., sending Anastasia into his blood. Sonic closes his eyelids a little as his vision starts to go blurry. Sound begins to slowly go away as everything seems to be quieting down. Sonic tries to look around the room but finds lifting his head to be becoming increasingly difficult. Sally walks to his side as she touches his right hand gently. He looks over at her one last time before everything goes black. The Tube closes slowly as Sally pulls her hand out of the way of the door. It seals and everyone watches Doc.

Meanwhile, in Robotasis' Layer:

Robotasis sits in a giant robotic chair and watches cameras that reveal the state the great forest. His right hand rests at his lips as he leans to the right.

Robotasis: "Hmm... they put the fire out relatively quickly, but that isn't important. They are right where I want them, now I just have to wait for them to make their next move."

Computer: "Sir, might I inquire what this has accomplished? These actions more than likely have caused the Freedom Fighters to Rally together and plan on a countering response."

Robotasis: "Correct computer, which will bring them out of the Great Forest, making them easy prey."

Computer: "With all due respect, sir, doesn't this action seem counter productive, the last two encounters with the Freedom Fighters have ended with system failures and even base detection."

Robotasis: "Correct computer, but this time is different, I've been working on something especially designed for this moment in time, and I'm happy to state that Prototype 1.0 is ready and fully functional."

Robotasis stands and turns to his left as he continues.

Robotasis: "You may be the fastest thing _alive_ Sonic Hedgehog, but can you beat the fastest _machine_?"

Red eyes erupt from the darkness of the room as the convert into two red spheres of electrical current with a red current connecting them and the outer edges of its eye. Robotasis smiles wide.

Robotasis: "They'll never see this one coming..."

Doc works hard as he analyzes the data that Sonic is pouring in. While he works, Sally plans their next move with Zaku and Lupe, while the others lay around napping and waiting for Sonic. Suddenly Sonic jerks in the machine. It wakes everyone up and gathers their attention as even Doc looks down at Sonic. His face is squinted as if he's in pain, he jerks again, this time with a series of jerks after it. His heart raises to 129 bpm. His vitals go crazy as he starts to open his eyes to reveal white iris', he looked blind when suddenly a yellow bolt shoots around his body. His blood glows gold as it travels into a vile. Sally runs to the tube as she demands the Dr. to stop it. He pulls the plug yet the machine continues to work. Sonic screams a little inside and suddenly his scream goes wild as yellow bolts shoot out destroying the glass on the tube. The power dies as Sonic stops moving or screaming.

Sally: "G-Get him out of there! Now!"

Doc: "I can't the door has no power!"

Zaku: "I'll get him out!"

Zaku lets his claws out as he digs them into the bottom of the door and then rips the door up, throwing it off. Sally grabs onto Sonic and shakes him to try and wake him.

Sally: "Sonic! Sonic! Sonic wake up!"

Doc: "It'll take a little time, he still has Anastasia in him."

Zaku: "What in the world just happened!"

Doc: "I'm not, I'm not sure, I was tracking some irregular brain wave patterns and suddenly, they went rogue and attacked each other. It was like some kind of defense mechanism."

Doc looks at a vile that glows gold. He grabs it as everyone stares at it in aw. Sonic comes to to see everyone looking at Doc, and then him.

Sonic: "Aw, I guess I drank a little more than I can handle, what happened?"

Doc walks to him and shows him the vile.

Doc: "You created the regenerater serum."

Sally: "Are you okay Sonic!"

Sonic: "What do you mean?"

Sally: "You just had this random episode and started having electrical energy pulsing throughout your body."

Doc: "The emerald power."

Everyone: "What?"

Doc: "You have trace amounts of Emerald energy in your blood, that's what I was tracing, and when they got cornered together, you had your fit. But where in the world would that energy have come from?"

Sonic: "What do you mean by Emerald energy?"

Sally: "Legend has it that there are six powerful Emeralds that keep the planet alive. Their energy is universally beneficial. But we've never discovered their locations, so how would you have managed to get in contact with the energy?"

A door opens and someone says...

?: "By using the power rings, and the deep power stones..."

Sonic: "Uncle Chuck!"

Uncle Chuck: "I came as soon as I heard about Knothole."

Sally: "Where have you been?"

Bunnie: "Yeah sugar-chuck!"

Uncle Chuck: "I brought back the other robotasized people from the southern plants, they have their memories back, but not their bodies."

Antoine: "It is good to see you, Uncle Chunk!"

Doc: "What did you mean by the Emerald energy residing in the power rings and power stones?"

Uncle Chuck puts his gear down and closes the door.

Uncle Chuck: " As you all may know, I was the inventor of the power rings, I created them by using energy particles directly created by the Emerald of Speed, or Lightning. Sonic was introduced to these particles at a young age, making him able to develop a blood-type that allows him to utilize Emerald energy, or for the last 13 years, Power Rings. The Deep Power Stones are unrefined Emeralds also known as the chaos and harmony Emeralds. They have been refined before, and the two unrefined pieces known as the Deep Power Stones are all we have as a reminder of them."

Sally: "Why didn't we know this?"

Uncle Chuck: "It is another royal family secret that you wouldn't know because you are not yet of age."

Sonic: "So what does this mean exactly?"

Uncle: "It means you are the cure to most of the diseases that have ravened our people for centuries, as well as our savior against this knew villain, Robotasis."

Sonic nods in understanding.

Sonic: "Let's plan on our next attack!"

Doc: "While you do that, I'll prepare the blood of Sonic for a serum extract."

Uncle Chuck: "And I will help the other freedom fighters I've brought to make temporary homes nearby."

Sonic: "What do you mean."

Uncle Chuck: "Knothole isn't ready for another city's worth of people to inhabit it. Besides, we won't be too far away, only a small walk from the meadow."

Rotor: "I think it's time for me to continue preparing the de-robotasizer."

Sally: "Yes, now is the time for us to get ready for the de-robotasization of the Mobious people."

Sonic: "In the meantime, we need to plan on our attack against Robotasis."

Everyone looks at Sonic.

Sally: "How?"

Sonic: "We know where his base is, at least one of the entrances, and now it's time for us to make our move against him. He's trying to kill us, so we need to kill him first, otherwise, making the de-robotasizer useless. It's time for our fight, to go to his home, not ours."

Sally: "Okay, Sonic, let's start planning our assault, and we'll communicate our decision to the others tomorrow."

Sonic nods, and everyone starts to gather around the holopanel table and an image opens up, as Sonic and Sally talk to the group and look at the map for info. A few hours later and the Freedom Fighters head home to rest up for the next day, and what was to come. Sonic and Zaku continue out first as Lupe comes out and waves to them as they wave back. Sally rushes out to Sonic and hugs him. Zaku stops for a moment, looks at Sonic, Sonic looks at him, and then Zaku nods to him as he continues without him.

Sally: "Be careful Sonic, just because we have a plan, doesn't mean it's gonna go exactly the way we planned it."

Sonic: "I know, but even if it doesn't work, we'll still be showing him that we mean business, and maybe that will be enough for him to back off. Don't worry Sall, it'll be alright."

She hugs him harder.

Sally: "It better be, cause if something happens to you I'm gonna be really really mad at you!"

Sonic laughs a little, then hugs her and kisses her forehead.

Sonic: "Goodnight Sall, sleep well."

Sally: "Goodnight Sonic."

She lets go, and turns to head to her hut, as Sonic catches up to Zaku and heads to bed shortly after. In the morning Sally and Sonic call and assembly to discuss the next steps they were going to take.

Sally: "Attention everyone, I know that we just got back from a extremely fun vacation, but now reality has returned, baring new challenges that we will have to overcome, me and the other Freedom Fighter Leaders have discussed a new Operation, and it will involve all of you, so I need you to stay on your toes and prepare for whats to come. With that said, Sonic would like to say something to all of you."

Sonic steps up to Sally's side as she gives him the floor.

Sonic: "What Sally, is true, we had our fun, now it's time to get ready for the next step. The reality of it is, Robotasis is no longer going to hold back, and neither are we. It's time to get ready for our future!"

The crowd starts to rally as Sonic speaks.

Sonic: "I've been here with all of you since Dr. Robotnik took over our Mobious and forced us to live in this forest we call home! We've worked and lived day in and day out to keep ourselves alive!"

The crowd gets louder.

Sonic: "We've been to the past and back! We've uncovered secret powers that our elders defended for us! We've defeated our greatest enemy, Dr. Robotnik! And we're not done there! No, NO I SAY! We are freedom fighters!"

The crowd goes into hysterics as they cheer for Sonic.

Sonic: "We have survived our past, just to make it to the present, and now we will push for our future, our future of New Mobious, our future of FREEDOM!"

Sonic throws his hands into the air and continues into a thumbs up as he says...

Sonic: "So, if it's a war Robotasis wants, it's a war he'll get! We are Freedom Fighters, and it's our freedom we will fight for! ALL FOR ONE, AND...!"

The crowd joins in...

All freedom fighters: "ONE FOR ALL, FREEDOM FIGHTERS FOREVER!"

The crowd cheers and whistles as Sonic says one last thing...

Sonic: "So get ready, cause this time we're gonna strike, it's time for us to bring the war to Robotasis!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ To Be Continued in Part 11 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	11. A New Day, A New Enemy

**Sonic Creed Part-11**

A New Day, A New Enemy

Several Weeks Later:

The air in Knothole moves as the gentle breeze pushes the leaves on the top of the trees that help guard the location of Knothole from the world and those who seek to destroy it. The breeze also shows a purpose as suddenly a grey blur flies by, followed by a brown blur. Suddenly two metal object collide as Lupe strikes a metal staff against a sword like rod that Zaku carries in his left hand to deflect her blow. He then in turn responds with his right hand and tries to claw her she jumps and does a back flip while she keeps her attention on a branch that gives her the high ground on Zaku. Zaku jumps at her while he switches the rod to his right hand. He strikes the branch, barely missing Lupe as the Branch cracks and falls. He uses his left hand to grab the part of the now broken branch that is still attached to the tree to generate enough pull to through him after Lupe, she blocks his rod with her staff as they kick and fight before they hit the ground, Lupe rolls underneath Zaku as she launches him with her feet into the air. He gets his baring and looks at Lupe as he nears the ground. He lands and slides to regain his balance. At this point she has already started charging him and tackles him off of his feet to the ground.

Lupe: "And done... *pant pant* you have to do better. Just cause your on the ground doesn't mean you own it!"

Zaku: "I know! *pant pant* I'll just have to try harder... Come on!"

Zaku stands and gets in position for another duel. Meanwhile, Bunnie and Antoine are having a duel of their own.

Bunnie: "Okay now sugar, don't be afraid to give it your all!"

Antoine: "Bunnie, I always give as you say, mine all."

Bunnie: "We'll see about that sugar!"

Bunnie winks and then charges Antoine as she does a karate kick towards him. He freezes at first but remembers what Bunnie had trained him. He puts his palms together in front of his body, his right hand pointing up and his left hand pointing down. He grabs her robotic foot as it collides with him, taking his breath away and causing him to slide backwards with his hands now buried in his chest. He tightens his face and his grip as he twist her foot causing her to spin out of control as he directs her into the ground.

Bunnie: "Ahh!"

Antoine stands above Bunnie as he shockingly says...

Antoine: "Bunnie! Are you okay! I'm so sorry!"

Bunnie starts to laugh.

Bunnie: "Well, I can't believe I'm sayin' this, but it looks like little 'oh you put little 'oh me to the ground."

Antoine laughs nervously.

Antoine: "Again! Lets try again!"

Bunnie stands and says...

Bunnie: "I don't think my little figure can handle another hit like that sugar."

Antoine: "Please Bunnie, one more time. I'll be gentle to you, I promise."

Bunnie looks at Antoine and lowers her eyelids a little as she stares at him.

Bunnie: "You know somethin' Antoine, you've changed."

Antoine looks nervously at her.

Bunnie: "For the better I mean, you're somethin' special sugar. Alright, one more time, but this time I'm gonna be defending."

Antoine smiles.

Antoine: "Okay, I'll be careful not to hurt you!"

Bunnie laughs out loud.

Bunnie: "You're gonna need all the help you can get this time sugar!"

Bunnie winks at him and prepares for his move. While Antoine and Bunnie prepare for their next practice session, Sonic and Sally stand in the balcony of the Command Central House as they talk about the next steps to their plans.

Sally: "So, when should we mount our attack?"

Sonic: "Soon, sometime this week even."

Sally: "Are you sure that we should go through with this?"

Sonic: "Yes, if we don't, than Robotasis surely will, and I don't want to see the Freedom Fighters so devastated, let alone you."

Sally walks toward Sonic.

Sally: "I know Sonic, I'm sorry again for what happened."

She hugs him as Sonic's left hand grabs onto her right.

Sonic: "I know, and don't worry about it, I'll always be there for you Sall, kinda in the Hero's job description."

Sally giggles and says...

Sally: "And what exactly does it say?"

Sonic: "The hero must always win, and save the damsel in distress."

Sally: "Well, I can guess who's your damsel in distress, but what else does it say about you and her?"

Sonic: "That we end up happily ever after, at least that's what I know is supposed to happen."

Sally blushes and hugs Sonic harder.

Sonic: "You know Sall, you really do make me happy, and I want to make sure that that happiness lasts forever."

Sally: "Corny, but thank you Sonic."

Sally and sonic look off of the balcony as Lupe and Zaku continue their duel. Lupe charges and swings her staff from the right towards Zaku he blocks and comes in close to Lupe as their noses touch and her face grows red, he lifts her and spins her as they flip back. Zaku hits the ground and slides as Lupe is on top of him. She sits up and grows red as she flips herself off of him and lays down next to him exhausted. Zaku sits up and says...

Zaku: "Got you."

Lupe: "No you didn't, I had you pinned!"

Zaku: "Only by me allowing you to be on top of the crash."

Lupe: "Why?"

Zaku: "Cause a gentleman never harms a lady."

Lupe grows red as Zaku looks down at her. She smiles faintly as he lowers himself down next to her again. She looks into his eyes while he looks in hers. He smiles dimly as his cheeks grow a little red. Bunnie positions herself for a responsive state as Antoine draws a bamboo fighting stick and holds it in the way a fencer would. He approaches Bunnie and swings his bamboo sword at Bunnie as she blocks it and pulls Antoine toward her as she readies a punch, he uses his elbow to hit her in the stomach and escapes her grasp as she lunges for him and misses as he jumps and rolls over her charge as he grabs two new bamboo sticks and approaches her. She see's two bamboo nightsticks as she blocks each of Antoine's hits, pushing her back with each quick yet powerful hit.

Bunnie: "That's it! Keep pushing!"

Antoine does and forces her to back up more and more till she backs up against a wall as Antoine quickly disarms her by striking her softly on her hip causing her to loosen her grip on her left nightstick as Antoine quickly hits it out of her hand and aims the tip of the bamboo stick at Bunnie's neck. Bunnie drops the other nightstick as she keeps her hands up in a way to symbolize her defeat. Antoine breaths through his mouth as his hair droops down from the combat.

Bunnie: "Well done Antoine, looks like I taught you well."

Antoine lowers his Bamboo Sword and drops both to the ground as he smiles and sighs in relief.

Antoine: "I finally did it, thank you Bunnie, I never would have been so good if it wasn't for your help."

Bunnie: "No problem sugar."

Antoine lowers his head as he breathes heavily and begins to lean against the wall next to Bunnie.

Bunnie: "You've done better than I would 'ave ever expected."

Antoine: "All thanks to you."

Bunnie puts her hand on Antoine's. He turns to look at her as she narrows her eyes and leans towards his face. Sonic and Sally turn to each other as Sonic looks down to his damsel in distress and picks her hand up to his mouth and kisses it. Zaku lowers his head toward Lupe's as she slowly moves her's towards his. Bunnie starts to near Antoine's lips as hers begin to pucker a little. Sonic lowers Sally's hand and places it on his chest as he places his left hand on her cheek and leans in to kiss her. As he kisses Sally and Sally holds onto her hero, Lupe and Zaku's lips touch for the first time as Bunnie pulls Antoine closer as she kisses him while his eyes are fixed on her closed eyes. Antoine slowly starts to close his as he kisses back. The three couples had found their serenity in the time of war that surrounded them all. Antoine slowly pulls away as his cheeks grow very red, while Bunnie's have a faint tint of red. Zaku looks at Lupe as they finish and he smiles. A gust of wind blows and makes Sonic and Sally stop as they look in the direction that the gust came from to see pink and white pedals being blown from the cherry blossom trees in front of the House. Sally holds onto Sonic as Sonic protects her from the wind currents as they look at the beauty of the pedals in the wind.

Sally: "Sonic."

Sonic: "Yeah Sall?"

Sally closes her eyes and then opens them as she says...

Sally: "I love you Sonic."

Sonic's face goes red at first as he's completely shocked, but then his eyes widen and water as a huge smile takes over his face.

Sonic: "I love you too Sally!"

He grabs her and lifts her while he then spins her around in a circle. They both laugh out loud as Sonic then falls to the floor and Sally lays next to him. They laugh for a few more minutes as Sally pulls her legs up and puts her hands near her mouth as she stares at Sonic while he looks up at the sky. Zaku sits up entirely and Lupe joins him. He stands and offers to help Lupe up as she takes his offer and stands up next to him. Bunnie turns away from Antoine slowly, almost in a way to tease him as she struts away.

Bunnie: "Well... That was good."

Antoine smiles and says...

Antoine: "Thank you Bunnie."

Bunnie turns at him and smiles and then continues around the corner as she begins to jump and skip in excitement out of Antoine's sight. Zaku offers his hand to Lupe as she grabs onto it and they walk back to Knothole together. Sally looks at Sonic and says...

Sally: "So, what happens once we defeat Robotasis and are finally free?"

Sonic: "We rebuild Mobious from the ground up, and we pick the location for our palace."

Sally: "Our palace? Who said anything about me marrying you?"

Sonic looks over at her.

Sonic: "You'll see."

Sally grows bright red and hugs Sonic. An hour or so later, everyone has met in the cafeteria for lunch. Sonic has three of his favorite kind of food, Chilli dogs while Sally and Lupe eat Chicken Salads, Bunnie and Antoine are eating turkey sandwiches and Zaku is eating grilled chicken. Sally and Sonic notice that when they first came into the cafeteria, Zaku and Lupe were holding hands, and that they are now sitting next to each other as they can't stop looking at each other. Bunnie teases Antoine by trying to make him eat her sandwich and taking bites from his. They keep laughing and giggling as Antoine fights back. Sally leans onto Sonic's arm as they sit together.

Sonic: "So, looks like everyone is having a good day!"

Everyone looks at Sonic, then their partner and then they blush.

Zaku: "I guess that's the best way to put it."

Bunnie: "Definitely sugar!"

Sally: "I'm glad to see everyone so up and happy."

Antoine: "I just hope everyday for the rest of our lives is like this!"

Sonic looks down at Sally.

Sonic: "Me too."

Everyone continues their day as it nears its end. Sonic walks Sally to her hut and kisses her goodnight as he continues to his hut next, Zaku follows as he has already dropped Lupe off. Antoine enters his hut up ahead of them humming and smiling as he closes the door behind him. Zaku catches up and says...

Zaku: "Wow, what a day!"

Sonic: "No kidding."

They continue to their hut and enter as Sonic loses his shoes and takes his gloves off shortly after as he places his gloves on his night table. Zaku walks over to his couch and lays down. Sonic lays on his bed and looks up at the ceiling as Zaku stands and walks over to the sink to brush his teeth. Sonic stands and says...

Sonic: "That's right, almost forgot."

He laughs a little as he joins Zaku. They both brush their teeth as Sonic feels a yawn coming on. He stops brushing just long enough for him to have a really really big yawn come out, causing Zaku to stop brushing and yawn with him. They rinse their mouths of the toothpaste and head to their beds. Sonic on his King size and Zaku on his couch. They lay down and Sonic says...

Sonic: "Whelp, time to hit the hay, night Zaku."

Zaku: "Night Sonic."

Sonic hits the lights and they fall to sleep shortly after. The whole of Knothole rested as they dreamt of calm and loving worlds, unlike the war ravaged world that they know will soon lead to a large scale attack against Robotasis and his hordes of robot minions. While they sleep, Robotasis plots his next attack as he stands over a shady machine that he is hooking up to some kind of bigger machine.

Robotasis: "Computer, activate the power up sequence."

Computer: "Yes sir. Activating the power up sequence."

A loud generic electrical sound start to flood the facility as loud electronics force energy into the smaller machine.

Robotasis: "Raise negative and positive ratio to 6:4."

Computer: "Raising negative and positive electrical ratio's to 6:4."

Red eyes begin to show on the small machine as it is now known to be a Robot. Robotasis smiles widely as he begins to initialize the final launching procedures, the humming of the machines gets much louder to a high peak when suddenly all the machines shut off and the Robot is released from the wall unit. A loud metal thud hits the ground as the Robot lands and the tubes and cords connected to him fall to hit the wall.

Computer: "Activation sequence complete. All signs read normal, project T1-74 Model 1.1 is active and ready to receive its input and orders."

Robotasis stands proud as if looking at his now grown up son.

Robotasis: "Input origin 3.423.F7H."

?: "Ready To Receive Orders, Sir."

A loud and pronounced robotic voice echoes through the corridors.

Robotasis: "Locate, and exterminate, all Freedom Fighters in the Great Forest, and report back to me the coordinates of Knothole, as soon as possible."

?: "Understood. Planning Mission Relay. Completed, Commencing Operation."

The robot turns from Robotasis and jets out of the room because of a large jet turbine like engine that thrusts him, similar to the speed of Sonic. Each door in its way moves as the computer clears a path for it to exit the facility and get to the Great Forest. Robotasis stands elated about his creation, as it goes to do what no one has done before, not even Robotnik, exterminate the Freedom Fighters. The next morning comes fast as the robot does what Robotasis programed it to do, it searches through the night without becoming tired or even slowing down, in order to locate the Freedom Fighters home of Knothole. He nears the outskirts of Knothole, and in a matter of minutes, will locate it. Sonic and Zaku sleep when they are both suddenly woken up by someone banging on their door. Sonic rushes to it to open it in order to see an incredibly distraught Sally as she says in fear...

Sally: "Sonic! Something is in the woods, and its trying to find Knothole! It's fast like you and its coming this way quick!"

Sonic looks shocked at first but responds by saying...

Sonic: "Alright, get everyone inside the bunker, Me and Zaku will rally up the others, whatever this thing is, it ain't our friend, and it sounds like something Robotasis has created."

Sally: "Okay Sonic! Be careful!"

Sonic: "You too."

Sonic rushes back in and gets his gloves and shoes on, Zaku grabs a strap that holds his weapons as he carry's two small rod like polls on his stomach and a longer rod on his back, parallel to his hips with two more rods on his shoulders. Sonic looks puzzled at Zaku as he has never seen him with these weapons before.

Zaku: "No time to explain, you go wake up Bunnie and Antoine, I'll go and get Lupe and the Wolf Pack!"

Sonic nods and they run out of the house, Sonic goes right and Zaku goes left. Sonic reaches Antoine's hut first and pounds on his door. He hears a loud thump and then loud walking to the door as it opens to reveal Antoine.

Antoine: "What is it that you want from me Sonic?"

Sonic: "Something fast is in the woods, Robotasis is behind it, so get dressed in your battle uniform, and meet at the Command Central House!"

Antoine stares in shock but nods his head and reenters his house to prepare for battle. Sonic then rockets over to Bunnies only a few huts down and pounds on her hut door. She answers the door and Sonic explains the situation to her. She understands and closes her door as she goes back in to change and prepare. About 5 minutes later, the Freedom Fighters have gathered at the CC House and discuss what should happen.

Sally: "We can't let that thing get into Knothole, if it is something Robotasis has built, it will try and signal him Knotholes location."

Rotor: "I'm already working on that, I boosted our radar jammer by 700% output, no signal is getting through without the royal signal tracker."

Bunnie: "Well that solves that problem at least, but what happens when it zooms off after it get's Knotholes position, who's to say it won't run away as soon as it gets here, just to send its location beacon to Robotasis?"

Zaku: "Yes, we have to keep it stuck in Knothole in order to prevent it from giving away our position."

Lupe: "But what about Knothole? What if it attacks and destroys everything?"

Antoine: "It won't be able to!"

Everyone looks at Antoine for his explanation.

Antoine: "It won't be able to if we all attack it and force it to fight us."

Sonic: "Good job Ant!"

The group agrees and then looks to Sonic and Sally for their plan.

Sonic: "So, we need to get it into Knothole for sure and then pin it down here."

Sally: "Yes Sonic, and your the perfect person to lead it here."

Sonic: "Okay, so we've got a plan?"

Everyone nods and Sonic continues to say...

Sonic: "Okay, everyone get ready, I'm gonna go get this bot and bring him into the trap!"

Everyone agrees and Sonic turns to leave when Sally grabs his left hand. He turns to receive a kiss as she holds onto him. When she stops, she looks into his eyes nervously and says...

Sally: "Be careful, I still need my Hero."

He smiles and kisses her on her forehead as he turns to leave. He rockets into the forest as everyone slowly exits the house to set him off. Once he has disappeared into the forest, they run to their positions to ambush the machine. Sonic speeds through the forest as he suddenly sees a grey blur fly by.

Sonic: "Wow! When they said you were fast they meant it! Hold on their buddy!"

He redirects his course to chase after the machine. As he starts to catch up, he see's it turn its head to him slightly, just enough to see the red eyes that it had analyze him.

Sonic: "Whoa, those are some eyes!"

Suddenly it rockets off into the woods even faster, disappearing in the trees and plants as Sonic speeds up to try and catch it but finds it impossible as the robot is no where to be found he looks around in a slightly confused manner as suddenly the robot rockets through the Forest and tackles Sonic to the ground. Smoke fills the air from the collision as Sonic lays stunned on the ground. A dark figure stands above him as red eyes cut through the smoke when suddenly a metal hand comes down and grabs Sonic by the throat. It picks him up to where there faces are only inches from each other. The smoke clears to reveal a metal version of Sonic the Hedgehog. Sonic, choking from the Robots grip says...

Sonic: "M-... Meta Sonic?"

Meta Sonic: "Title By Freedom Fighter Recorded, Meta Sonic Archived For Future Reference."

Sonic: "H-how?"

Meta Sonic: "Explanation Requested, Answering As Last Words. Robotasis Programed And Created The T1-74 Model 1.1 For The Sole Purpose Of Exterminating The Freedom Fighter Resistance."

Sonic: "*Cough*, so your the T1... whatcha-ma-call it?"

Meta Sonic: "Correct."

Sonic: "Well, *cough*! In that case I have to do this now..."

Sonic reaches into a bag on his back and pulls out a power ring as it courses energy through his body causing Meta Sonic to let him go. Sonic lands on the ground and takes a deep breath in as he turns to run and lead Meta Sonic to the ambush in Knothole. Meta Sonic Pursues after Sonic with incredibly fast speed as he gains on him. Sonic's feet rip through the dirt as he runs as fast as he can while Meta Sonic's feet never touch the ground due to him jet hovering after Sonic. Sonic nears Knothole when Meta Sonic grabs onto Sonic's left arm causing sonic to lose his balance as he flips forward and nose dives as he rolls constantly on the ground. Causing him to collide with a hut, destroying most of its structure. Meta Sonic flies into Knothole and realizes where it is. It quickly hovers to the ground and opens its chest plate as a red beam starts to turn on and aim up. Lupe see's this and quickly responds by saying...

Lupe: "Now!"

Lupe flies out of a tree toward Meta Sonic first as Bunnie and Antoine erupt from some bushes charging the Metal version of their hero. Zaku then drops from above as he intends to stab a sharp side of a metal Spear he has into it. As all the Freedom Fighters approach, the robot turns off the red light and stands its ground as it awaits for them all to get in range. It opens up exhaust points all along its body in an instant as they are all in range. It then fires out a loud and powerful shock wave that blast all of the Freedom Fighters off their feet and away from Meta Sonic. Bunnie is the first to stand as she charges and swings with her flesh hand at Meta Sonic, It turns almost instantly to her and blocks the hit then moves its right arm around to block an attack by Lupe as she swings her staff to hit its back. Then Antoine jumps up and readies his two swords that he tries to strike it with, Meta Sonic simply grabs Lupe and Bunnie and swings them in a circle and then throws them at Antoine. They hit the ground hard as Zaku throws himself up off of his back into a standing position, he spits blood out of his mouth and charges Meta Sonic with a powerful left hook that Meta Sonic catches, sliding back slightly from the hit as Zaku continues with an immensely powerful right hook that Meta Sonic catches as well. Bunnie stands and Charges Meta Sonic as she jumps to karate kick it from its side. Meta Sonic see's it coming and throws Zaku into the kick, knocking them both down. Lupe readies herself for another attack as Sonic rises from the broken down hut, cut, battered and bruised. He holds his right arm and looks to see Meta Sonic being engaged by the other Freedom Fighters. Sonic charges forward as Lupe swings the staff so hard that even when Meta Sonic blocks the hit, the staff breaks and she continues to stab the sharp broken piece she still carries into its chest. Bunnie then stands and readies her robotic arm as it vibrates as she prepares to punch full force. Sonic approaches Meta Sonic as he rolls forward and turns his body into a spiral spin as he bounces off the ground and trails a blue blur as he nears his target. Lupe holds Meta Sonic still, just long enough for Sonic to collide with its back. She bails quickly as Sonic tosses Meta Sonic toward Bunnie. Meta Sonic flies off of the ground with pieces of its back chasing it as Bunnie takes her swing directly into its stomach. Her punch goes all the way through Meta Sonic as its eyes short out a little and turn yellow. It hits the ground and the Freedom Fighters surround it. Its eyes flicker on and off as the Metal Sonic had failed against its opponents, or so they thought. The eyes shut off for a short second as it seems like it has died when suddenly its eyes go Red again and it stands up while saying...

Meta Sonic: "Secondary Power Supply Activating, Primary Functions Returning. Activating Repair Systems."

Meta Sonic stands and pieces of his armor plating fall off as he reveals many exhaust points around him while he uses them to hover off the ground.

Meta Sonic: "Serious Damage Found In Main Thruster, Unable To Fly, Continual Combat Is Pointless. Preparing To Evade Further Combat. Retreat Now In Session."

Meta Sonic fires off all of the exhaust ports blowing dirt and smoke into the air as it runs out of Knothole. Sonic cheers for a moment as everyone begins to join in, when Sally reminds them of some very important information.

Sally: "Sonic! What are you cheering for?"

Sonic looks at Sally.

Sonic: "What do you mean?"

Sally: "You have to catch it, if you don't , it'll give Robotasis the location of Knothole!"

Sonic and the other Freedom Fighters instantly snap into action as they understand what Sally means. Sonic rockets after Meta Sonic while the others board a small hovercraft created by Rotor for fast travel. Sonic follows a trail of bent and broken trees that Meta Sonic leaves behind it's movement. He sees the back of Meta Sonic and quickly gains on it as Meta Sonic turns to look at Sonic for a split moment, then returns to watching ahead of itself. They burst out of the forest as Sonic catches up and tackles Meta Sonic to the ground. Sonic rolls around with Meta Sonic for a second and then throws himself from Meta Sonic to slide on the dirt and reclaim his balance in front of the grounded Meta Sonic. He prepares to fight as Meta Sonic slowly stands, it's triangle shaped eyes staring at Sonic angrily. It is now fully standing when Sonic says...

Sonic: "Where'd you think you were goin, I ain't done with you yet!"

Meta Sonic stands normally and then announces...

Meta Sonic: "Entering Mimic Mode."

Meta Sonic then takes the same stance that Sonic is in. Sonic smiles at first and then questions Meta Sonic.

Sonic: "So, you're gonna copy every move I make I take it? Let's see how good you are at being my mirror."

Sonic dashes to his left while Meta Sonic duplicates the movement towards its right. Sonic suddenly stops and tackles forward to try and trick Meta Sonic, it doesn't work as Meta Sonic simply does the same thing, causing Sonic to collide with a metal object. He falls down stunned by the hit as he see's that Meta Sonic even copied Sonic falling to the ground. They both rise as Sonic tries a few more maneuvers that end in him and Meta Sonic on the ground, Sonic in pain while Meta Sonic is unfazed. The others arrive soon and draw their weapons to fight. Sonic continues to try and fight Meta Sonic, and continues to only hurt himself. He stops for a second and notices that everything that he does, even hurting himself, Meta Sonic will do. So he holds his breath and punches himself in the stomach, Meta Sonic does it and breaks a few pieces of his armor, then sonic makes him scratch off parts of armor on his back. Meta Sonic realizes what is going on and says...

Meta Sonic: "Error. Shutting Off Mimic Mode."

Sonic see's Antoine and Lupe standing behind him with their swords and spears drawn. He then looks at Meta Sonic and says...

Sonic: "Oh no you don't!"

Sonic then throws himself back, causing Meta Sonic to do the same. Meta Sonic impales itself on Antoine's swords and Lupe's Spear as it's eyes begin to flicker and buzz.

Meta Sonic: "P-Primary and S-S-Secondary Power Supplies Destroyed, Entering Self... Self..."

Bunnie: "Self what?"

Sonic panics and runs toward everyone tackling them away as he yells out...

Sonic: "Self destruct!"

Meta Sonic then sends out a large electromagnetic pulse that creates a small singularity, causing Meta Sonic to implode into itself, destroying it for good. Everyone stands breathing heavy and shocked at the destruction of this metal duplicate of their now injured hero. A small piece of scrap metal sticks out of his back as he falls to his knees.

Lupe: "Oh no!"

Bunnie: "Oh my starz!"

Zaku: "Sonic!"

Antoine: "Quickly, we must get him to the regenerator!"

Sonic starts to lose consciousness and blacks out. He opens his eyes only minutes later to see Doc and Zaku putting him into a tube like machine. A door closes and he blacks out again. He wakes up again to see them Taking him out and saying...

Doc: "Amazing..."

Zaku: "I can't believe it worked so fast."

Sonic starts to come to as he looks around at Zaku and Doc, he also see's Lupe, Antoine, Bunnie, and Sally waiting for him on the other side of the room. He sits up and stretches when he says...

Sonic: "Wow, well, how am I Doc?"

Doc: "You've had a full recovery thanks to the regenerater, it literally saved your life."

Sonic: "Well it's good to know that being your lab rat worked out to save my life finally!"

Zaku laughs a little and everyone starts to join in. Sonic looks over at Sally, who calmly approaches him. He steps up off the table and hugs her as she happily says...

Sally: "Good to see you didn't get yourself killed."

Sonic: "All in a days work of a hero!"

He smiles and looks down at her. Bunnie grabs onto Antoine as he Nobly excepts her while Lupe walks to Zaku and lays her head on his shoulder. He blushes a little and then wraps his arm around her as he holds her underneath his left shoulder. Everyone then moves back to the CC House to discuss their next steps. Sonic leads the group as the door opens, revealing the holopanel table and the dim lit room. They enter and Sonic has Nicole bring up a schematic of the only know entrance to Robotasis' underground fortress. A few hours later and the plan was derived, the time to act was upon them. They would strike at noon the next day.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ To Be Continued in Part 12 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	12. The Mobile Fort

**Sonic Creed Part-12**

The Mobile Fort

The Next Day, Noon:

Sonic stands with his hand resting on his hip as he looks out on Knothole and the other Freedom Fighters who check to make sure they are prepared for battle. Among the squad of Freedom Fighters that were going to take part in the mission about to commence was none other than Antoine, Lupe, Zaku, Bunnie, and even Sally. Sonic see's Sally and says...

Sonic: "What are you doin' Sall?"

Sally looks at Sonic from the corner of her eye while she responds...

Sally: "Getting ready for the mission of course, what did you think I was doing?"

Sonic closes his eyes and then opens them once again to look at Sally in the eyes.

Sonic: "I figured, but I don't want you coming along for this one Sall."

Sally raises her head a little as she also turns to face Sonic.

Sally: "I appreciate your worry for my safety Sonic, but I didn't stand in the Command Central House last night for three hours just to plan a mission I wasn't going to attend."

Sonic smiles faintly at Sally. She smiles back and readies herself to turn when she feels Sonic's hand on her left shoulder.

Sonic: "Listen, I know you are dead set on coming, but I've got to ask you again, please don't come with us today. It's gonna be very dangerous and I don't think I'll be able to carry out my mission and protect you at the same time..."

Sally looks into Sonic's eyes longingly as she finds his fear for her safety very kind and assuring of his feelings for her. She lays her head on his hand and says...

Sally: "Don't worry about that Sonic..."

She raises her head off his hand and looks him in the eyes.

Sally: "...I understand you worrying for me, but I've got a few tricks up my sleeve."

An orb like robot flies from behind her and startles Sonic a little.

Sonic: "Ah! What is that?"

Sally laughs a little and then responds by saying...

Sally: "What, you don't recognize Nicole?"

Sonic stares puzzled at the floating orb.

Sonic: "Nicole?"

Nicole: "Yes Sonic, It's me."

Sonic looks at Sally and asks...

Sonic: "How?"

Rotor approaches Lupe, giving her some of her newly modified weapons, modified by none other than Rotor himself, as he responds to Sonic by saying...

Rotor: "Me, that's how."

He joins the newly formed circle composed of Sonic, Sally, and now Rotor. Sonic looks at them both puzzled and amazed.

Rotor: "I just took some parts from an old broken down security drone and made a shell for Nicole to be put in."

Sally looks at Sonic proudly and happily as Sonic responds to Rotor by saying...

Sonic: "Well, I don't see how that protects you Sall."

Sally raises an eyebrow to Sonic while simultaneously crossing her arms. She looks to Rotor next and then back to Sonic as she begins to state...

Sally: "Allow me to demonstrate."

She looks to Rotor and nods her head to him, he nods back and grabs a rock from the ground and readies himself to toss it into the air. Sally then commands Nicole...

Sally: "Activate offensive targeting mode."

Nicole makes a small humming laser noise as she readies to commence her directive. Rotor then launches the rock into the air as Nicole immediately locks onto the flying projectile, causing her to release a small laser like rod from the right side of the orb as a small laser pointer pins onto the rock, triggering Nicole to fire a harsh red laser that obliterates the rock. Sonic stands amazed and impressed. Sally, gazing at him with a kind of 'I-told-you-so' grin, awaits his response. He looks down at his feet, but smiles as he realizes his defeat, and looks back to Sally as he says...

Sonic: "Okay."

She hugs Sonic and kisses him on the cheek as he hugs back, and then lets her go.

Sonic: "Okay, lets make sure everyone is almost ready for whats next."

Sally nods her head.

Sally: "Right."

Sonic walks into the center of the Freedom Fighters as they finish their packing. Upon reaching the middle, he says...

Sonic: "Alright you guys, you know what today's mission means, and you know the immense amount of responsibility that rests on our shoulders because of today, so let's get out there and do what we do best. We're Freedom Fighters, and what exactly does that mean? It means we protect the freedom's of ourselves and the peoples. And Robotasis is trying to stop this from happening. So lets finish packing up, and do what we were all born to do!"

Sonic raises one fist into the air as everyone joins in.

Sonic: "All for one..."

Everyone Else: "And one for all!"

Everyone: "Freedom Fighters For Ever!"

Sonic starts to lead the group out shortly after, as Antoine takes quick notice to see that they have walked past the hovercraft that he assumed they were going to use for transportation.

Antoine: "Uh, Sonic? Are we to be walking to the Fortress then?"

Sonic: "No Ant, we are to be running there, capischi?"

Antoine's facial expression reveals stress of what was to come. He sighs with the awful news when he feels Bunnie nudge his arm and continue to say...

Bunnie: "Come on Sugar! If you start havin' trouble keepin' up, old lefty here outta 'elp yuh!"

Bunnie winks and begins to jog as Sonic picks up Sally and jogs with her in his arms, leading the pack with Lupe, followed by Zaku, and then Bunnie and finally Antoine. Antoine begins to jog after the group as they continue out of Knothole as a parade's worth of people cheer and set them off as they continue to their objective. Robotasis stands unamused in his control room as he hears of Meta Sonic's failure. His face drooped and sour, he stares at the monitors as the computer conveys the details of Meta Sonic's failure.

Computer: "The error that was the demise to Project T1-74 Model 1.1 was the Mimic function."

Robotasis: "Yes, I can see that..."

He says sharply as he watches footage of the fight from cameras that were in the sector. He looks upon the footage angrily and impatiently as he see's that another one of his 'perfect' plans had failed. A loud bang thuds onto the chair as Robotasis once again destroys an arm on his mechanical chair as he shakes with anger and adrenaline. Breathing heavily, his hair covers his robotic eyes when suddenly he stops cringing his teeth and breathing out loud. A few seconds pass when a devilish smile covers his cheeks, he begins to giggle, quiet at first, but continues as it becomes a maniacal laugh. He bursts into a mischievous laughter, but gradually calms down. Once he has gained control of himself, he yells to the computer...

Robotasis: "Computer! What is the status on Project MF Leviathan!"

Computer: "You are directly referring to the Mobile Fort Project, are you not sir?"

Robotasis stands with an evil hunch in his stance as he responds...

Robotasis: "Yes, what is the status of the Mobil Fort?"

Computer: "Construction is completely finished, awaiting you confirmation to proceed into testing."

Robotasis: "Yes... Good! Computer, begin launch procedures for the Mobile Fort!"

Computer: "But sir, we need to test the Fort before putting it in the line of danger."

Robotasis: "We are testing it computer, in the best way to test equipment. What better way to make sure something works than to field test it!"

Robotasis smiles with a sinister grin as he continues to say...

Robotasis: "I've waited too long, I will exterminate these Freedom Fighters myself!"

Robotasis lowers his head more as he continues...

Robotasis: "Say goodbye Sonic Hedgehog, today is the day you die!"

Sonic and the Freedom Fighters fly through the woods as streaks of colored blurs due to the use of the grind trees that they had all come to become familiar with. Sonic leads the pack as he balances Sally in his arms while simultaneously using the souls of his red sneakers to grind and direct himself and Sally out of harms way. Barely able to hold onto Nicole as she raps her arms around the orb, she yelps out...

Sally: "Sonic! Could you possibly go any slower?"

Sonic: "Sorry Sall, I only know fast!"

He winks and crouches to gain more speed as they fly out of the forest cover and slide down the remains of the roots that had grown out and onto the cliff. Sonic turns his head slightly to see where the others were in relation to his location. Bunnie and Antoine are just exiting the forest as Lupe and Zaku close in on Sonic.

Zaku: "Okay Sonic! Now what!"

Sonic: "Well, were almost there, so now we need to get ready for the cliff drop and then rush Robotasis' defenses before they can overwhelm us. Once we're in, you know what to do!"

Zaku nods and Lupe slides to his side. Bunnie and Antoine catch up and join Sonic and the others.

Sally: "Okay! So is everyone ready?"

Everyone begins to nod and show that they are ready. Sally looks to Sonic as the group embraces themselves for the cliff drop. Sonic tightens his face as his feet come completely off of the ground as they fly past the edge of the cliff, Zaku and Lupe use the boulders that protrude from the side of the cliff to slow down as they jump from one to another, gradually lowering them to the bottom of the cliff. Bunnie grabs Antoine as his face reflects extreme fear as they drop to the ground without slowing down at all. Sonic drops in high speed and rolls slightly as he nears the bottom, Sally gets nervous at first as she has no idea how Sonic will survive a drop nearly this high. Sonic's roll allows him to land on his back and roll back onto his feet, he starts to put Sally down as he back steps to come to a stop. She stands beside him and Lupe and Zaku land on the ground as small clouds of dust blast from the ground as they land. They come to a straight stance when Bunnie hits the ground, metal feet first, creating a loud and pronounced thud as a large ring of dirt and dust surrounds her and the stunned Antoine as she puts him down next to her. They stand alert and ready to begin the next part of their mission. Sonic looks at Sally as a small gust blows around them. Sonic's quills move with the wind and Sally's hair flows gracefully. They took in the last few fighting free breaths of air they could, just before Sonic begins to dash forward only to come to a complete stop as a major earthquake almost knocks him off balance. Suddenly a whole begins to form in the ground only a mile or so away from them, it quickly starts to bump up as a hill begins to arise. The quakes get stronger as Sonic feels Sally grab onto his arm followed by Lupe Zaku and Bunnie and Antoine. Everyone holds on as the hill gets to a max height and stops growing when a loud mechanical noise pierces the air. Suddenly, the noise stops and the hill drops down into the earth as a giant metal leg comes out of the hole. The machinery sounds as the hydraulics force the rest of the Massive machine onto the surface. Three other legs come to the surface as this monstrous machine pushes itself up, yet still impossible to see entirely.

Bunnie: "Oh my starz!"

Zaku: "What in the world is that thing?"

Sonic: "I don't know, but were about to find out..."

The smoke clouds still covering the Machine from full view begin to spread around the giant mechanism that seemed to be at least the size of a 6 story hospital. A loud horn trumpets through the air as its loud shriek causes the Freedom Fighters to cover their ears. There is an eerie silence for a few moments as the Freedom Fighters stand to look at the menacing machine that has undoubtedly risen from Robotasis' layer under his order. The smoke begins to clear as the Machine becomes visible. A giant circular base with circuits and hydraulics cover the giant armored beast as the loud noise of the engine dumping polluted air screeched and screamed causing birds and other wildlife in the area to high tail it out of the location. One leg located in the front of the machine begins to lift, creating a loud hydraulic noise as the machine begins to march forward. As it places the leg onto the ground, the earth trembles beneath the freedom fighters feet. It comes to a stop as it takes notice of the huddled Freedom Fighters. An intercom turns on and sounds loudly from the Machine...

Robotasis: "Sonic! Just the Hedgehog I was looking for! And you brought all your little friends too! Well, that's just spectacular! I don't think you've ever seen this invention of mine, allow me to introduce you to the Mobile Fort, Leviathan!"

The voice echoes through the air as Sonic sees his opponents new weapon. He kneels to the ground for a moment as Sally joins him, questioning what he was doing.

Robotasis: "Well Sonic? Too much for you to handle! You know, I knew you were smart, but smart enough to back down from an impossible fight? Incredible!"

Bunnie and the others kneel down to Sonic's level as Bunnie asks...

Bunnie: "Sugar-hog? Whatcha doin?"

Sonic stays quiet as he evaluates the situation. The group, huddled with their fearless leader, still questioned his motives and his plan, but did as he did.

Sally: "Look, Sonic, anything you need us to do, we're willing to do, just tell us."

Sonic looks up toward the Mobile Fort and says loud enough for those around him to hear...

Sonic: "Just stay crouched, he's coming closer to us the longer we wait."

The others look to verify and shockingly find that he is right. The Mobile Fort begins to stomp toward the Freedom Fighters with each step shaking the Earth and ringing out loud mechanical functions as the gears force hydraulic fluid to the shocks that move each leg individually. Sally's expression changes as she realizes what Sonic was talking about.

Sally: "Brilliant plan! I get it know! We'll wait till he's close enough for us to strike with precision!"

Sonic: "Yes, we will, but your not getting in the middle of this one."

Sally: "What?"

Sonic: "Ant, once the opportunity comes, get her off the battlefield."

Antoine nods his head, then Sally gets closer to Sonic to gain his attention as she continues to say...

Sally: "I'm not leaving Sonic!"

Sonic: "No, you're right, you're going to leave this area so that you aren't in any trouble, you can communicate with us to be a strategist to our attack."

Sally understands, and nods her head reluctantly. Then she realizes that she has no way to communicate with them. She reaches into a satchel wrapped over her blue sleeveless jacket and pulls out a few wireless communication mics. She passes them quietly to the others as the Mobile Fort comes shockingly close to them. It's only a hundred or so yards away from them when the final stomp shakes the Freedom Fighters violently on the ground. They stand ready as Antoine grabs Sally's arm. Robotasis opens the com again to say...

Robotasis: "Well, I must say Sonic, this was a lot easier than I thought it would be..."

A giant cannon begins to rise from the center of the Fort as a red glow comes from the barrel. A muffled hum starts to reach a higher pitch as the glow gets brighter.

Robotasis: "Too bad really, I was looking forward to a good fight."

The cannon shifts to aim at the group shockingly fast as its glow reaches a peak brightness. Sonic smiles slightly as he looks at the ground, he looks back up to the Fort while Robotasis see's Sonic through a series of screens.

Sonic: "Well then, I couldn't say goodbye without a 'good fight' now could I?"

Robotasis grinds his teeth as he fires the cannon. A large red plasma projectile flies towards the group as the initial blast from the cannon numbs the sound of the area much like a flash bang would, the high speeding laser cluster nears the Freedom Fighters as they split from the location, narrowly dodging the loud and powerful explosion that followed the laser's collision with the ground. Antoine runs with Sally away from the danger of the battlefield as Sonic and the others rush the Fortress. A leg quickly rises off the ground as it positions itself to stomp on Sonic.

Sonic: "Whoa!"

Sonic throws himself as the metal foot slams the ground, taking him off his feet, and cratering the ground beneath it. Sonic flips forward and lands as he continues to run now underneath the Fortress. Many guns start to flip out of the bottom of the Metal Giant, showing that Robotasis had anticipated this issue. Bullets and rockets begin to bombard Sonic, Lupe, and Zaku as Bunnie charges a stationary leg. She punches through the armor in order to get her hand inside so that she can try and find something that might lock the leg to the ground. The fortress responds by jolting up with extreme speed, sending Bunnie wildly into the air. She screams out gaining the attention of the others.

Lupe: "Bunnie!"

Lupe takes out a small bomb from a satchel around her waist as she targets the bottom of the fort. She throws the now armed bomb to see it detonate and cause no damage other than a black spot on the grey armor. She frowns revealing her sharp teeth due to her dissatisfaction. Sonic spirals harshly towards another leg when suddenly a panel flies from the bottom and swats him out of the air. He hits the ground and rolls to quickly regain his sense of direction to only get back up on his feet and slide in order to slow down as he sees rockets chasing him. Antoine and Sally reach a safe distance and Sally uproots herself in order to be defended. He nods and turns to join the fight. Sally allows Nicole to fly above her as Sally places a scouter on her left ear as the lens wraps around her left eye so that she can see from Nicole's cameras.

Sally: "Get into the battlefield and hover as high as you can so I can get a good visual of what's going on!"

Nicole: "Okay."

Nicole rockets up as she reaches a height perfect for Sally's standards quickly.

Sally: "Okay guys! I'm in position. How's everything so far?"

Sonic: "He's tough."

Sonic says as he runs from missiles as they collide with the ground behind him, detonating their explosives.

Lupe: "No kidding! It takes explosives with ease, we need a way to break through the armor!"

Zaku: "Well, that's impossible with all the weapons, we wouldn't be able to get close enough to the armor to figure out a way to break it!"

Bunnie, falling from the toss hits the ground with a loud thump and says...

Bunnie: "I got a plan! Everyone get over here!"

She charges in as Lupe and Zaku run to her side and trail behind her as Sonic rockets in quickly. They run for the same leg that tossed her. Sonic realizes that she wants to attack it and yells out...

Sonic: "No! We can't attack it, there are hidden panels that will hit you away before we reach it!"

Bunnie ignores him and continues. A panel flips as it starts to come down toward the Freedom Fighters. Bunnie jumps in the way and positions herself to grab it. Everyone is behind her when her robotic arm completely stops the panel. The hit sends out a powerful shock wave that blows wind a dirt around them. She slides back from the impact as her arm struggles to hold back the panel's power. She cringes her face as she begins to lose her control of it. The others stand behind her amazed and astonished when she suddenly gives way a little as it pushes her straight arm into a fold and she uses both her arms and body to push against it. The others join in and grab hold. Her arm surges out electricity as it begins taking damage when she suddenly works up enough strength to dig her robotic fingers into the metal plating, crumbling the spot as she then pulls down, a loud scratching sound comes from the joint that connects the panel to the fortress as missiles and bullets hit the other side of the panel. She lets out a groaned scream as she applies just enough down force to separate the panel from the joint. The mechanism that applied pressure for the panel now throws itself so hard that it causes a significant damage to the Fortress. The Fort begins to lean toward the side the panel that was ripped when Bunnie starts to swing the panel like a heavy bat towards the leg, knocking it completely off balance. The fort dips as the leg slips. Sonic jumps onto the leg and spirals through the armor where Bunnie had already hit to get into the leg itself, an alarm is set when suddenly the other legs position themselves into a tripod set up to support the structure. As they slid into position around the sides, the leg Sonic had burrowed into had been unattached, dropping the remaining segment of the leg to the ground creating a large dirt cloud, and an even bigger quake as the impact even shakes Sally where she stands.

Lupe: "Whoa!"

Bunnie: "Did that just..?"

Sally snaps into character as she announces a plan.

Sally: "That's it! Guys, you need to get through the armor on the legs in order to cause them to detach from the Fort!"

Sonic: "Yeah, we saw that Sall, but what does that accomplish?"

Sally: "We take away its mobility! Plus, maybe you can you run up a falling leg as a way to get high enough to get on top of the Fort!"

Sonic smiles and jumps out of the detached leg as he charges another leg with the others just as Antoine arrives. Antoine draws his sword and charges forward. Bunnie starts to cause her arm to vibrate as she charges her next attack, they near the next leg and Bunnie gets in front as her arm fully charges just in time for another panel to flip toward them. She stops and readies her punch, as she hits the panel, a shock wave blasts out away from the hit on either side of her, also causing wind to blow backward. The punch sends a forceful wave up the panel shattering almost every part of it as Bunnie grabs the piece she punched and throws it at the leg, knocking it unbalanced again. Sonic jumps and begins to spiral through the armor only to break through and continue through the other side. Oil sprays onto his body as he lands on the ground and the leg starts to blow up in a series of detonations that causes the leg to eject and do damage to the Fort. The other legs shift to barely keep balance of the Fort.

Robotasis: "Impressive Sonic! But it won't happen again!"

Suddenly a hatch opens in the bottom of the Fort, revealing a large whole with the same red glow as the cannon on the top of the fort.

Robotasis: "Say goodbye Hedgehog!"

The beam fires down and blasts all of the Freedom Fighters away from the Fort. Now they are scattered away from each other and in range for Robotasis' cannon. It Targets Sonic with a strange new laser that aims at his chest he rockets toward the Fort as the Cannon fires an ultra fast laser beam at him, he dashes left to barely dodges as he nears Lupe, she runs toward him and yells out...

Lupe: "Sonic! Take this!"

She throws him a disk, he catches it and continues toward the center of the Fort. The cannon then targets Lupe as she jumps forward escaping the beam, Sonic gets underneath the Fort and the hatch opens again as the laser charges.

Sonic: "Uh, what exactly am I doing under here again?"

He says nervously as he has no idea what to do next.

Lupe: "Sonic! Throw the disk into the beam to block the laser!"

He looks down at the disk and remembers what it does, he smiles and presses the button just as he spin throw it rocket fast to the hole. It opens a bubble like shield just as the laser fires, causing it to be contained and overcharge, sending a large explosion through the bottom of the Fort, breaking off a large amount of armor. The Fort starts to stumble back as it backs away from Sonic. He stops and watches the Fort as the others catch up. They stand next to him as the fort tilts into a drop that ends with a loud theatrical explosive noise that echoes with the shock wave that travels at the freedom fighters. They brace as it blows them back a little. They gather themselves and return their gaze back to the wounded beast as the metal screeches and grinds with disdain as the metal fortress tries to move.

Sally: "Sonic!"

Sonic hears Sally yell to him and he snaps back into action.

Sonic: "Right, we're not done here!"

Sonic looks to the freedom fighters as he gets into a charging position.

Sonic: "Lupe, Zaku, your with me!"

Lupe and Zaku: "Right!"

Sonic: "Antoine, Bunnie, get to Sally's position and cover her till I give the signal!"

Antoine: "Roger!"

Bunnie: "Sure thing, Sugar-Hog."

Lupe and Zaku get into position behind Sonic as Bunnie and Antoine retreat to Sally's position. Sonic looks forward and then over his right shoulder to Zaku and then to his left to Lupe. His gaze returns forward as he says...

Sonic: "Stay as close behind me as you can, were gonna punch a whole into that thing!"

Zaku: "Okay!"

Lupe laughs.

Lupe: "That's just like you, Sonic! Leap first, figure it out later."

Sonic smiles. Zaku takes some kind of device out of his bag and then another. He hands one to Lupe as Sonic says...

Sonic: "Its called improvising."

Zaku smirks and laughs a little, Lupe smiles faintly and then gets back into the battle. They hand the end of a rope that comes out of the devices they hold as they hold tightly to them.

Sonic: "Ready..? Go!"

Sonic jets forward leaving Lupe and Zaku behind for a moment as his speed surpasses theirs. He aims for a leg that is laying on its side that is still attached to the fort. His speed makes climbing easy when suddenly the hissing sound of the ropes his holding snaps as Lupe and Zaku jet forward as they slid the soles of their sandals on the ground. As Sonic speeds up the leg of the fort, he sees the top gradually come into view and suddenly he sees a large Gatling gun aim at his body and begin turning. He becomes very alert as Lupe and Zaku click a button on the devices in their hands to pull them closer to him he jumps off the leg into a whole in the side of the fort to find himself in a hallway to navigate the insides of the fort. He turns and holds onto the rope ends that linked him to Lupe and Zaku as he braces for their weight as they jump off of the leg while the fort begins to stand again. Lupe and Zaku's weight create an extreme tension on the line as they are now dangling from it. Sonic almost falls as it pulls him toward the whole, he slides forward when he sees a large pillar in his way. He turns his body to slide towards the opposite side that the ropes were on as the tension on the rope is then shared with the pole. Zaku and Lupe glide upward as the devices pull them up. Sonic's face tightens as the weight is extremely overwhelming for him. He holds on as long as he can, clinching and shaking, he supports their weight just long enough for Zaku to get in and help him. Lupe gets in and the tension in the lines drop. Sonic falls down to one knee as he breathes heavily. Lupe comes to his side and helps him up as Zaku uses the devices to retract the rope. He then places them onto the walls of the fort walkway and drops the ropes out the hole in the wall. They continue down all the way to the ground as Bunnie, Antoine and Sally take this as their sign to move forward. They sprint toward the fort before it notices them and engages them. Sonic stands straight and breathes normally as he thanks Lupe with a nod and looks to Zaku.

Lupe: "Go, I'll wait for them! You start looking for that Robotasis and give him a piece of your mind, till I can get there and do the same!"

Sonic smiles and nods, he then looks to Zaku who nods as well, Sonic turns and runs down the hall as Zaku looks at Lupe in the eye and they understand each other. Zaku catches up with Sonic as they see two swat bots at the end of the hall turn and aim their pulse rifles at them. Sonic yells out...

Sonic: "Look out!"

Sonic dodges a blast as he jolts to the left. Zaku dodges the same shot by gunning his whole body into the wall to the right. Once past the shot he pushes his body off the wall and turns his back to the bots as he spins in the air. Everything gets extremely slow as more rounds fly down the hall at them. Sonic jumps over a shot as it collides with the ground while more wiz past him and come close to Zaku. Zaku's spin avoids a round that singes a few hairs on his lower left hip while another touches the flesh on his noise, cutting in slightly. Blood slips into the air slightly as he tightens the muscles in his face, forcing more into the air. More rounds are on their way down the hall as Sonic inverts himself and runs up the side wall then onto the ceiling. Zaku gets closer and uses this opportunity to move underneath him. Zaku reaches his hand out to Sonic as more pulse rounds wiz by just missing them. Sonic grabs on tight as Zaku uses his strength to launch Sonic Forward. Sonic holds on tight while the wolf spins again, this time to slingshot Sonic forward. Sonic tackles one of the swat bots with a spiral, then slides on the corpse of the bot like a skateboard while the distracted bot becomes easy pray to Zaku. Zaku rolls forward and uses his forward motion from a front flip as a kick. Both his feet collide into the bots head as Zaku decapitates the bot with his powerful kick and rolls over the body into a running position as he chases after Sonic. Bunnie and Antoine defend Princess Sally as they run in front of her to the now standing Mobile Fort that has yet taken notice of their position begins to warm up its weapons for combat.

Bunnie: "Well that sure is a tough nut to crack!"

Sally: "I'll say!"

Antoine: "Stay behind me my princess! I'll make sure you'll get in safe and sound!"

Nicole flies down and hovers closely behind the group when suddenly the main cannons on the fort turn and aim at the freedom fighters.

Nicole: "Sally! Look out!"

The main cannon fires as a huge shell travels towards the group. They evade as best they can as the shell comes within inches of their bodies. Throwing them all off their feet. Nicole spirals to the ground while the others begin to stand slowly a mechanism in the fort quickly begins switching out the rounds in the cannon to fire another lethal round at the freedom fighters.

Bunnie: "Ow shoot. Come on now Sally-Girl! We need to get out of here before we become a jar a' jam!"

Antoine grabs Sally and they zig-zag away from each other to confuse the mechanized cannon. Sonic and Zaku meet up with a huge group of swat bots in a large launching bay and come to a halt as they think of a plan of attack.

Zaku: "What now sonic?"

Zaku says as the cut on his nose drips blood down his face slowly.

Sonic: "... I'm thinking."

The bots move closer to them and Zaku gets anxious, he takes out two rods from his back pouch and says...

Zaku: "Well, think faster!"

Sonic scans the room and sees a large AA type gun across the bay that is hooked up to a power source.

Sonic: "Okay, cover me!"

Zaku: "What!"

Sonic dashes forward as the bots try to grab him. Zaku presses a switch on the rods as two blades begin to from from the handles as the pieces unfold from each other to form two mid length swords. Zaku lunges forward and slices two swat bots in front of him completely in half as the others around him turn to engage him. Sonic rockets through the hordes of Swat bots as he nears the gun. Suddenly a larger Swat bot stops him with a loud collision as it slams a huge hammer into the floor just in front of Sonic, knocking him to the ground. Sonic looks up at the bot as he says...

Sonic: "Uh, Zaku..? I'm gonna need some help!"

Zaku: "Hold on! I've got some problems of my own for the moment!"

Zaku says while fighting off four Swat bots at a time with more closing in.

Sonic: "Zaku!"

Zaku: "Your just gonna have to handle him yourself!"

Sonic says faintly...

Sonic: "Great..."

Sonic times a lunge to the right as the bot raises his hammer high above his head and aims for Sonic. As the hammer starts coming down, Sonic throws his body to the right and stands ready to fight. He lunges forward and tackles the bot, just staggering it slightly. It quickly regains its balance as Sonic grabs his head and rubs it profusely while he squints one eye and stairs at the bot with the other. He jumps into the air as a few bots approach him from behind and starts to attack. Dodging their shots he flips over the large bot as it continues to track him. A flicker comes from its red eyes as it begins to swing its hammer where Sonic will land. Sonic roles to try and avoid the hit but is slammed by the flat side of the weapon and is launched at a metal structure leaving a large dent in the metal. He hits the ground hard as Zaku turns to see Sonic's motionless body and yells...

Zaku: "SONIC!"

The Cannon fire and machine gun rounds pepper the field in an attempt to hit the freedom fighters. Sally sprints away from the group as they begin to put more distance between each other. This effectively stretches the concentration of the fire from the guns until they single out a target, Sally. The guns redirect and begin to fire continuously at her, she starts to duck and dive more operatically carefully dodging each round as best she can until she clips her right boot on a rock and rolls forward. She trips into a ball and covers her head and chest with her knees and arms when the fire starts to spray her position.

Antoine and Bunnie: "NOOOO!"

Sonic still lays on the ground as the bots start to close in on Zaku, he continues to fight and fight the bots as they fall one by one, but his efforts prove to be frugal, for every one bot he destroys, three take its place. Inevitably, his capture was unpreventable. Antoine and Bunnie stand still in shock as the look at the smoke and dust covering left by the gun and cannon fire where Sally last was. A few moments pass as the covering begins to clear when the see a small aura field. There eyes widen as they see Nicole Hovering above Sally, producing a shield barrier witch protected her from the barrage of ammunition.

Antoine: "My Princess!"

Bunnie: "Sally-Girl!"

Sally's eyes open as she looks at her surroundings to see that she is safe. The field dims and then flickers off. Sally begins to stand as she gazes at the Mobile Fort.

Sally: "That was close..."

Sally then thinks to herself...

Sally: 'I hope Sonic is okay...'

Sonic's body is sprawled onto the floor as a single swat bot goes to confirm Sonic's death or capture him. Sonic's hand twitches a little as Sonic tries to find the strength to wake up.

Sonic: 'Come on Sonic, is this really how its gonna go down? One really good smack and POW! It's over! No, NO! You have to get up, I have to! I can't let the others down! They're all counting on me! I... Have... To... *grown* GET UP!'

His hand tightens into a fist and presses onto the floor. The bot aims its gun at him nervously as Sonic's face tightens and builds tension. He moves his right arm out from underneath him slowly and places it down to try and pick himself up. As he pushes his muscles flex and shake as his struggles become more intense. Zaku continues to fight the bots off as he round house kicks one in the head to decapitate it and spins his blades with his arms extended, cutting multiple bots. Sonic gets a few inches off the ground as the bot starts to squeeze the trigger. He makes his last push and coughs out blood making his bloodshot eyes open and his body rise. The bot fires as sonic pulls a power ring from his bag and uses it as a shield. The blast hits the ring causing it to explode, sending Sonic and the bot flying backwards. Sonic lands on his bottom and the bot plants on its back. The Bots take notice of the explosion and turn to Sonic. A yellow aura surrounds Sonic as the power rings energy surges through his body. He stands quickly and bullets up the metal pipe towards the gun, while the big bot that hit him begins to chase after him. It takes four or five steps forward in a sprint and then activates boosters on its back and feet launching it into the air after Sonic. Sonic jumps into the guns cockpit and aims the gun at the large bot flying towards him, the bot raises its hammer over its head and readies a swing to destroy the gun when Sonic unloads the flak rounds into the bot shredding it to pieces. All the bots take notice as they turn to see the gun turn and aim at a few stealth bots that start to take flight to escape the hanger. Sonic fires the cannons at it instantly grounding the jets into the hangar walls and floor. Zaku utilizes the opportunity to run for cover as Sonic turns the gun to fire on the bots.

Bunnie: "Sally! It's now or never! We have to get our highnies' on that thing otherwise were dun' for!"

Sally: "We have to run for it! GO!"

Sally bullets forward as Nicole flies above her.

Nicole: "Sally, that last barrage drained my emergency power, I will not be able to sustain another full circle shield like that."

Sally: "That's okay, you wont have to. Can you at least create a field directly in front of me?"

Nicole: "Yes, but it will not serve us as a good shield."

Sally: "I don't need a shield, I just need something that can deflect the shots."

Nicole: "I see... I'll do my best Sally."

The machine guns aim for Bunnie and Antoine as the charge forward while the Cannon continues to fire shells at Sally. A shell nears collision with Sally as Nicole creates a last second shield directly in front of Sally, deflecting the shot to her left. The blast from the shell propels Sally forward as she and the other freedom fighters near the bottom of the fort. The Cannon and Machine guns fire their last rounds as the freedom fighters get just out of their firing sight. Antoine and Bunnie grab onto one rope and ready for their motion upward as Sally grabs the other, Lupe stands at the top and see's them ready their selves and then presses the buttons on both devices, retracting the ropes and pulling the group up. Sally reaches the top first as Lupe helps her in, then Lupe and Sally help Bunnie and Antoine in. They gather their selves and then push on as they run down the hall.

Sonic: "TAKE COVER!"

Sonic begins to fire the Flak Cannons at the immense group of Swat bots, destroying them and shattering their body by the hand full. Most of them turn and try to flee but find it impossible to do as Sonic's fire concentrates on the outsides and pulls toward the center herding them together. A few more moments of gun fire and then Sonic ceases his fire. All the bots lay in a pile of rubble and debris. Zaku stands slowly and looks out at all the destroyed bots and then looks over to Sonic, stepping away from the steaming AA Gun. Zaku stairs for a moment at Sonic as Sonic smiles at Zaku and gives him a thumbs up. Zaku gawks at Sonic silently but breaks his silence by saying...

Zaku: "You cheated..."

Sonic bursts into laughter as Zaku joins in. Lupe, Sally and the others run into the room and slow down as they look at the piles of destroyed Swat Bots. They look to Zaku and then Sonic and wait for a reply when Sonic says...

Sonic: "All Zaku."

They look to Zaku as Zaku turns surprised and confused to Sonic to see a smile take over his face. The group is suddenly interrupted by a loud siren. The Fort sounds a red alert freedom fighters turn to Sonic for direction.

Sonic: "That's our cue to go for the big guy, come on!"

Sonic jumps off the platform and bullets for the bay door as the group follows behind him they run down a corridor as they see a directory pointing to where the control room is. They sprint down the hall and near their final destination. Robotasis frowns faintly as he walks forward in the control room he sits on his chair slowly and says...

Robotasis: "Guess its all over."

He looks down at a flashing red message on the screen and then says...

Robotasis: "Or is it?"

The group rounds the corner and nears a giant blast door and slows down. Suddenly the Blast door opens to reveal the Control rooms chamber. A single metal Chair is in the center of the room, with its back turned to the Freedom Fighters. They move forward onto a large disc like room that separates the hall from the control room. Once all the freedom fighters walk onto the disc a large shield barrier locks them in. A loud mechanical noise commences as something begins to boot up and charge.

Robotasis: "HAH! Like I'd let you get me that easily!"

The freedom fighters huddle together cautiously as the chair turns to face them and Robotasis stands.

Robotasis: "Like I'd admit my defeat and turn myself over to you!"

He begins to walk towards the group.

Robotasis: "Did you really think I was that stupid!"

He nears the shield barrier as the charge gets louder and more plasmid.

Robotasis: "Well, unfortunately it doesn't work that way. Fortunate for me I have a backup plan!"

A hovering bot flies to Robotasis and hands him something. He looks at a hologram and presses a few buttons.

Robotasis: "You may have made it this far, and that is incredibly impressive I must say, but if I can't defeat you now, then I will have to defeat you later!"

Sonic: "Later? What do you mean!"

Robotasis looks up at the freedom fighters and smiles.

Robotasis: "I will give myself time to prepare for our next encounter, I'd say twenty years sounds about right."

Freedom Fighters: "What!"

Bunnie: "What in tar nation is he plannin' to do!"

Sally: "I don't know, Bunnie. But it can't be good..."

Sonic: "Hold on everyone."

Robotasis: "I've been meaning to test this properly, you'll be my first true subjects, if you survive the transmission through time, ill see you in twenty years, if not, well, I guess I won't have to worry about you now will I?"

Robotasis Laughs maniacally.

Sally: "He's sending us through time!"

Robotasis: "Oh, and by the way, Sonic, can you do me a favor and say hi to my future self for me? Thank you."

The charge reaches a peak and a beam pulses through the Freedom Fighters.

Sonic: "I'll get you! You hear me Robotasis! I will get you!"

Robotasis: "See you soon, Sonic."

The beam fires and vaporizes the Freedom Fighters as they travel through the space time continuum. The machines and shields power down as Robotasis smiles faintly and says...

Robotasis: "Hmm, soon indeed..."


End file.
